All is Fair in Love and War
by xXKiki-chan-2-13Xx
Summary: Tenten; renowned for kicking ass, being cute, and melting Neji Hyuga's cold heart.
1. Chapter 1

**All is fair in Love and War**

_By: Kiani_97_

_**Summary: **__Tenten…the new girl from Konoha Scholars High School… the girl that beat up Ami and Karin…and the girl who made history as the only one to melt Neji's cold heart._

Story Key:

'_Thoughts'_

Regular text

**Emphasis**

YELLING

St-st-stuttering

_**Flashback**_

Test message/email or message/ note

**If I owned, do you really think I'd be living in a regular house instead of a mansion?**

**Chapter One**

**Transfer**

An alarm clock sounded in the quiet Hyuga household where everything was almost always calm. **Almost**...

A low growl rumbled across the room as a fist slammed into the alarm clock, which caused it to dent halfway to the bottom. Neji Hyuga groaned as he got up and ran his fingers through his hip-length, dark brown hair. He opened his pale lavender eyes and slowly stood up from his spot on the bed. He walked to the closet, pulled out a white towel and silently shuffled to the bathroom in his room. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth and when he came out, he had nothing but a towel around his waist.

He rummaged around in his closet for an outfit to wear. In the end he'd thrown three pairs of blue jeans, a pair of black jeans, a green shirt that read, "If you value your life don't talk to me," a red shirt with the "G-Unit" logo on the front, and a plain white tee on his bed before settling on a black hoodie with a tank top under, some gray, black with white army pants and white uptowns. He tied his long hair into a very loose and low ponytail and ran down the spiral staircase.

When he got to the kitchen, Neji saw his cousin, Hinata Hyuga, sitting at the table eating a small fruit salad. She lifted her head to look up at Neji, which caused her mid-back length hair that was tied in two low ponytails to swish to her back. She'd snapped her head up so fast; however, that all that was seen was a flash of indigo. "H-Hello Neji-nii-san," she said quietly as she laid her lavender-white eyes on Neji. He simply shot her a cold glare and sat down in the seat opposite from her, on the other side of the twelve foot long dinner table.

He took half a loaf of bread, and sliced it open. He cut a tomato into slices and laid a few gently on the bread after putting a light amount of mayonnaise on it. He chopped some lettuce up and placed it on top of the tomato. That was shortly followed by a slice of turkey, ham, and a slice of yellow American cheese. He closed the bread and took a humongous bite out of the sandwich.

Hinata smiled softly before standing up and putting her fruit salad bowl in the sink. She grabbed a simple violet book-bag and walked out the back door, her heels making a soft _'click'_ sound with every step she took.

Neji finished shortly after and ripped a napkin from the roll. He quickly wiped his face and hands and threw the napkin in the trash. His keys jingled as he took them off the hook and grabbed his book bag. He made his way out of the Japanese sliding screen door of his house and locked it silently, then threw his book bag over his shoulder. He stuck his keys in the ignition of his C-class, blue Mercedes and backed out of the driveway. Neji took off when he made sure that there was no traffic (thanks to his trustworthy G-1) and got to the nearest highway.

_*****Meanwhile*****_

"Aw man! I'm going to be late! And on the first day of school too! Aw!" said a girl with chocolate brown eyes and long wavy, brunette hair (which were now held up in two buns). She leaned closer to the steering wheel of her car. This girl was Tenten, not another name. Just Tenten. And right now she was stuck at a red light. What she didn't know was that she herself set all of the clocks in the house and in her car to a half hour later before she woke up that morning. This caused her to believe she was late.

The light turned green and she pushed down on the gas…HARD. In less than five minutes, she arrived at the school. She pulled into the near empty parking lot next to a green Honda civic and a blue C-class Mercedes. When she stepped out of her 2003 black Infiniti, she noticed the two cars parked next to hers. "Wow, guess I'm not the only one with a nice car." She said as she reached into the backseat and pulled out her black book bag.

Tenten sped out of the parking lot, pressing two buttons on her car remote, looking back to make sure it was locked. Big mistake. She heard her car beep and looked forward only to come face to back with a very muscular person. She fell flat on her butt, looking up with curious yet angry eyes at the person who knocked her down. She thought it was a woman by the amazingly long brown hair rolling down the back of the figure and decided to tell her off.

"Geez man! Watch where you're go-" she cut herself short. She noticed that she wasn't yelling at a girl. She was yelling at a five foot eight inch guy around her age who just happened to have hip length hair and pale lavender eyes. He raised a perfect, black eyebrow at her. She blushed, barely noticeable but not missed by the boy. "ing" she decided to finish her sentence without it making sense than to not finish it at all to make her seem more educated and less embarrassed but the boy just smirked.

He looked down at her attire and his smirk became even wider. She wasn't dressed in frilly skirts and very short shorts like all the other girls. Oh no. She was wearing a skin tight black tank top with baggy black slacks and black sweater that had a giant panda on the back.

Tenten stood up, book bag still on her back and was about to walk away when the boy shouted a "wait!" She spun around on her heel and put her hands on her hips. "What?" she asked slightly annoyed. "Who are you?" the boy asked her. "Why do you want to know?" she shot back at him. He remained calm but his eyes showed a sign of amusement. "I just do…" he stated simply. "Tenten!" she said. "What's your last name?" he asked. "Don't have one." She answered as she walked away, leaving behind a rather shocked boy.

_*****Ten Minutes Later*****_

It took Neji ten minutes to find his friends in his shocked state. No matter how much he tried to distract himself, the shock of a girl ignoring him just lingered on him. He walked up to his group of sixteen year old friends. "'Sup Neji?" said a guy with raven colored hair, black eyes, and a slight frown on his face. "It's nothing Sasuke." Said Neji in reply to the boy's answer. Sasuke smirked, causing the nearest fan girl to faint from the excess amounts of blood rushing through her head.

"Teme! Help me finish my homework!" yelled a boy with blond spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Wait a minute dobe. There's still twenty minutes till the first bell!" The blond boy pointed his pencil to his face and pouted. "Awe! Ain't that cute!" said a girl with twin buns in her hair. She pointed to him. "Can you show me how to do that?" she asked. Neji's jaw dropped. This was the same girl who bumped into him in the parking lot.

"Tenten…right?" he said. The girl looked at him. She frowned and pointed at him accusingly. "YOU!" she said. "COULD YOU WALK ANY SLOWER I WAS GOING TO BE EVEN LATER FOR CLASS THAN I AM NOW!" she yelled. "MY THREE HUNDRED AND EIGHT POUND GREAT UNCLE WALKS FASTER THAN YOU!" The blond broke out into laughter and Neji sent him a death glare. "Naruto, shut up if you value your life!" he said. The boy immediately stopped. Sasuke chuckled at what the girl said. "Tenten…that was your name right?" said Neji as he tried to maintain his composure.

"AW CRAP! SEE YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!" she yelled at him once more. He raised an eyebrow. "What did I do? And how can I always do something when I just met you ten minutes ago in the school parking lot?" he said. She shot him a look before responding. "You always talk to me and waste my valuable time!" she said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm late enough as it is so just move out of my way before I make you!" she said. "Chill." Was all he said before moving to the side. She stomped her way up the steps and into the school.

"Why did she think she was late?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah, I have no clue." Said Neji. Five minutes later she stormed out of the building. "ALRIGHT WHO IS THE OWNER OF THE SICK TWISTED MIND THAT HAD THE OH SO WONDERFUL IDEA TO TURN MY CLOCKS FORWARD BY HALF AN HOUR?!" she yelled. Neji chuckled and Naruto fell down the stairs laughing.

The girl glared at him. She stomped back down the steps and went to the corner of the school to sulk. "Neji I think your girl is pissed off." Sasuke said smirking. Numerous fan girls turned to stare at Neji. He ground his teeth together. "She ain't my girl." He said through his teeth. He looked back at Tenten and began to ponder. She was pretty cute, maybe he could ask- wait…what on earth was he thinking?

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard someone yell. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT? LEAVE ME THE FREAK ALONE!" he turned his head in the general direction of the voice. He noticed it to be Tenten's. She was standing up facing an entire group of girls. One had red hair up to her shoulders, black eyes covered by black horn-rimmed glasses, a tank top, and really short shorts. Another had purple hair that was long in the front and jaw length in the back, green eyes, and was wearing a stomach shirt (to show off her belly button ring no doubt) and a frilly very mini skirt. The third had mid back green hair and blue eyes, and a very short almost bra like tube top shirt with booty shorts and fishnet under.

Neji recognized the girls as Karin, Ami, and Hanajima. He frowned. What could they possibly want with Tenten? That's when he heard it.

"Oh come on girly, it's just a little makeover. We'll get you some shorts some skirts some heels, you know, the usual girl stuff." Said Karin, as she flicked her red hair over her shoulder. "Look, I'm going to say this calmly because your slutty ass can't seem to understand that I don't want to dress like you people. This is my usual type of clothing and if you got a fucking problem then I'm not afraid to meet you after school at four O'clock and settle it!

The trio of girls looked scared but they held their ground…well…with buckling knees. "Look, we're trying to do you a favor. Then, once you have the proper attire you can become a part of our group. Are you in?" said Ami. "Hell to the fucking no. I'm not a slut." Tenten said, enraged. With that she grabbed her pack and went to the front of the school. "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY SO QUICKLY?! ARE YOU SCARED THAT WE'RE GOING TO BEAT YOU UP?!" the girls yelled simultaneously as Tenten reached the front of the school. That did it.

Neji took a look at Tenten's face. She was not happy. She turned on her heel, dropped her bag, and ran so fast after the three girls that you would need a very high tech digital camera just to see a blur of her legs.

The girls high-tailed it out of their spot and ran through the back door into the school. "EXACTLY. DON'T BE SAYING STUFF WHEN YOU CAN'T BACK IT UP!" she yelled after them. The girls couldn't hear. They were screaming too loud.

She turned around again and bumped into Neji…again. "Ugh! It's one gruesome thing after a fucking other!" she said into his chest. She pushed him aside and kept walking. He grabbed her by the arms and held her to the spot she was standing. After a bit of resistance she broke free.

'_Damn, she is strong. I'd hate to be Karin, Ami, or Hana if they ever have to fight this girl…'_ he thought. "What do you want now? You know that if you have a question all you have to do is ask!" she said through her teeth. Neji raised an eyebrow before saying, "Were they bothering you?" Tenten heaved a heavy sigh. "No shit Sherlock." She said before walking off to the front doors.

In front of the doors was a group of girls. One had mid-back indigo hair in two low ponytails, a black mini skirt, a blue spaghetti strap shirt with a black crop jacket. Her eyes reminded Tenten of the moon, just like Neji's eyes. Another one had knee length hair tied in a high ponytail with some bangs covering her right eye. She was wearing some black skinny jeans, a black shirt with a red belt in the middle, and red flats. Her eyes were a pale blue and her long hair was blond. The third one had bubblegum pink hair up to her shoulders let loose with emerald green eyes. She had on a tight red tank top and white shorts with red heels. The last one had her dark blond hair in four ponytails and her teal eyes were turned on Tenten. Her outfit consisted of blue jean Capri's, a lavender long sleeved shirt, and lavender flats.

"Oh great!" Tenten groaned. "First the sluts, now the prema donnas!" "Hey I ain't no prema donna!" said the girl with the long blond hair. "Then what are you?" "We were waiting here for Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto." Said the girl with the bubblegum pink hair. "Neji…where have I heard that name before?" said Tenten. The girls gawked at her. "You don't know who Neji Hyuga is?" said the girl with the four ponytails. "OH WAIT! You mean the stoic bastard who won't stop standing in my way so I always end up bumping into him? Yeah I know him!" she replied. The girls twitched. No one had ever dissed Neji like that.

"The stoic bastard that you are referring to happens to be one of the coolest guys in school." Said the girl with bubblegum pink hair. "Sorry but who are you girls? I'm new here. It's my first day." Tenten said, relieved that at least someone was giving her some information on the very person she bumped in to every five minutes or so. "Oh!" said the girl with bubblegum pink hair. "I'm sorry! I forgot my manners! I'm Sakura Haruno but you can just call me Sakura. The girl with the bleach blond hair and pale blue eyes is Ino Yamanaka but you can just call her Ino. The one with pale eyes and indigo hair is Neji's cousin Hinata Hyuga but you can call her Hinata. The one with the spiky ponytails is Subaku no Temari but her first name is Temari."

Tenten smiled at them all. "Nice to meet you!" The girls placed their hands on their hips. "Well?" they said in unison. "Well what?" asked Tenten. "What's your name, age, and personality type?" said Ino. "Oh well, I'm Tenten I don't have a last name so you can guess what you can call me. I'm sixteen and I guess you can call me sporty or tomboyish even." She said. Hinata smiled at her, Sakura did as well, Ino jumped on her and hugged her, Temari yelled at Ino to get off of her, and Tenten struggled for air. "INO ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THE POOR GIRL!" she said. Tenten shrugged Ino off and Ino just said, "Well sorry! I'm just excited. I just met a tomboy friend. Now I can give her a makeover." Ino replied.

"Oh no! I don't want to be a preppy! I'm a tomboy and I'm going to stay that way!" said Tenten. "There goes Ino with her usual girly self. Don't worry, she's always like that!" said a boy with a pineapple shaped ponytail on his head. He had his hands in the pockets of his shorts and his white shirt reached just below his hips. His white sneakers shined in the sun as he yawned. "Oh shut it Shikamaru!" Ino replied.

"Troublesome woman." He said. Neji walked up right then and stared at Tenten. "Weren't you just over there?" he asked pointing to the part of the school where he, Sasuke, and Naruto were standing. "See what I mean!" Tenten said, looking at the girls.

Ino smirked. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked. Ino whispered in her ear quietly and soon Sakura was staring from Neji to Tenten then back to Neji. She smiled and clapped her hands mischievously. "Hey Tenten?" she said. Tenten looked up at her. "Do you think Neji is hot?" Tenten turned to look at Neji, who, due to the question, turned a very bright red. "Cha, that low life son of a bitch. Yeah right." She said. _'He is so not hot but he is sexy…'_ she thought.

Neji glared at her. "That's one opinion out of millions. Look at this." He walked up to a random fan girl and winked at her. She fainted face first to the ground. He smirked. "Hyuga's getting mad. He likes Tenten!" said Sasuke smirking. Ino and Sakura nodded. Tenten turned so red she resembled a fire truck. Neji was glaring at Sasuke so hard that he had everyone thinking _'If looks could kill.'_

Tenten stormed off into the school, forgetting her book bag. She angrily pounded back, grabbed it, and ran inside. Neji just turned to glare at them all. "That has got to be the most retarded, horrifying, idiotic, plain out weirdest idea I have ever heard! I don't like anyone! Get that straight!" he said. He walked briskly to the school and went inside. Hinata sighed. _'I'm going to be hearing more of that when I get home…'_ she thought.

"What's wrong Hinata?" asked Naruto, feeling the need to comfort her when he heard her sigh. "O-oh it's nothing. It's j-j-just that I'll be hearing N-Neji-nii-san saying more r-random stuff like that as soon as I get home. It's f-fine. P-pretty annoying but I'm p-pretty s-sure I can get th-through it." She replied. Naruto smiled sheepishly at her. Ino and Sakura smirked evilly. "Sensual seduction. They gonna have a sensual seduction!" Temari sang. Naruto turned to glare at her and Hinata just keeled over.

Naruto fanned her with his notebook, still glaring at Temari. When she didn't wake up, he sighed and just dragged her into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**All is fair in Love and War**

_By;_ xXKiki-chan-2-13Xx

**Chapter Two  
****Music**

_It's going down  
Basement  
__Friday the thirteenth  
Guess who's playing Jason_

_Tuck yourself in  
__You better hold on to your teddy  
__It's nightmare on Elm Street  
__And guess who's playing Freddy- Ludacris; My Chick Bad Feat. Nicki Minaj (Nicki's Rap)_

Tenten found the office quite easily, considering it was the only room at the end of a _very, very, very_ long hallway. As she walked toward the glass door, she gazed at the artwork in the hallway done by last year's tenth graders. One particular sketch caught her eye however. It bared the image of a man, who seemed to be telling a woman one thing, but was so obviously thinking another. It seemed so true about most men. She instantly liked it, up until she saw the name on the plate. _'Neji Hyuga'_.

She let out a loud huff and turned on her heel, walking even faster toward the main office. She pulled the door open and entered, waving at the dark-haired secretary behind the front desk. "Hello, I'm Shizune." She said to Tenten. Said girl smiled and said, "Umm, where's the principal's office?" Shizune smiled easily back. "Oh, you must be Tenten! Well the principal's office is right over there, honey!" She pointed to a door with a sign stating 'PRINCIPAL' in big red letters. Tenten blushed lightly. "Oh…well that was obvious. Thank you." She gave one last wave to the secretary and walked toward the door, rapping on it lightly when she reached it. "Come in!" She heard coming through the mahogany. She turned the knob and entered the room to see a beautiful blond woman staring back at her through shining hazel eyes. Tenten placed her to be at around twenty, but knew for a fact that the principal was a little over twenty.

"Hello, I'm Tenten, the new student." The principal smiled sweetly and extended a hand, shaking Tenten's. "Welcome to Konoha High School. I took the time to read your file. I see that you are quite a student, but it do say that you fight a lot. I'm sure you won't have beef with anyone here." She reached into a drawer in her desk a removed a couple of papers, which she then handed to Tenten. "There you go. Here's your schedule and locker number. If you have any problems, just come and see me. It doesn't exactly matter if it's anything personal; but I'd like to resolve any problems in the school before it gets to a point where it's almost unstoppable." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'almost'?" Tsunade actually bared her teeth now. "Well no problem is ever unstoppable. My name is Tsunade by the way, just in case you need me." She winked at Tenten and smiled sweetly, shine of her lip gloss glinting in the light. "I hope you like it here."

Tenten smiled sweetly back, but was inwardly twitching at how sugary sweet the principal was. This woman ran a school this ghetto? "Thank you." She evened out her papers and information, slung her book-bag back over her shoulder, and walked out of the principal's and main office and into the hallway again. "Alright; locker C-two-eighty…" She said to herself absently as she walked slowly down one of the long hallways. She raised her head and thanked the heavens when she saw a sign that read "C-Section Lockers!" with a human hand pointing to the right. She followed the advice on the sign and found herself at a hallway with nothing but 'C' lockers within the next minute and a half. She looked at every locker on the even side, searching for hers, and found it near the center lockers, but more toward the end. She undid the lock, using the combination on her information sheet, and found that inside the locker, her books were already organized according to her classes.

Music

History

Language Arts

Science

Math

Art

Social Studies

Spanish

She peeked at her schedule, grabbed the music book with a slight question ("What the fuck do we have music books for? It's music! The fuck!") and searched for room W128; her homeroom class. She was lost, but took random guesses and twists and turns and eventually, found herself at the door, with five minutes to spare. She didn't bother knocking, hell it was her homeroom class. She just walked in, stopping once she was fully in the room.

All the loud chatter that had been going on had immediately ceased as the teacher looked up from his desk at her. She noticed how his dark blue hair was unmoving in its spikes as he looked up at her. He wore the teacher's uniform; blue slacks with a long-sleeved, blue shirt, and a white vest over that, a tie dangling around his neck. "Hello, you must be Tenten. I'm Asuma, your homeroom teacher. It's nice to meet you." He extended a hand, which Tenten grasped very briefly, before turning to look at her classmates. She saw Hinata there and let a smile grace her features in her direction. She also took notice in how Naruto was right next to her. _'Funny how that worked…_' She couldn't help but think.

Asuma snapped her out of her brief thoughts by saying, "Why don't go take a spot next to Ms. Haruno? Sakura, raise your hand so Tenten can know where she's supposed to sit?" Tenten didn't need to see her hand, but she waited for it anyway, and made her way to the empty seat on Sakura's right. Sakura popped her gum noisily and smiled at her sweetly. She set her music book and notebook on the desk. "Alright, guys! As you can see, we have a new student. Tenten, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?"

Tenten fought a blush and shook her head. _Hell no; I'm not getting up there! Dude must be psycho!_ She raised her hand halfway in the air. "I'd rather introduce myself while sitting down…" Asuma shook his head at the request. "No; people need to know your face." She frowned. "They can see my face when I'm sitting down! It won't make that much of a difference!" Asuma smiled. "Exactly; which is why I see no big deal in you standing up." She gave him a short glare before heaving a sigh and standing at full height. "Alright; here's the story. I was forced to transfer here from Leaf Scholars High School-." Someone cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "You come from that fancy, rich fuckers school? What the fuck you doing here then? Get the fuck out!" She turned to glare at a boy who seemed similar to Sasuke, save for the fact that his eyes seemed colder, his hair was straight down instead of spiked in the back, and if Sasuke hid his emotion, then this guy had none. "Aight, listen; I'm not in the mood for _anybody's_ shit in this school, and that includes you. Whoever the hell you is. Aight? Now do me a favor, shut the fuck up, and let me finish my fucking introduction. I know you don't want to hear it because I know I sure as hell ain't wanna do it, but you gotta be polite and listen to the teacher. It's called _respect_. Look it up."

The class let out a loud call of "ooooh" as Tenten turned, still glaring at him, and continued her introduction facing him. "I've got a straight A average just cuz I'm smart like that, but since bitches always hating, my ass got kicked out. I whooped too much ass, and the kids was getting a bad reputation. But other than that; I'm pretty nice, if you don't piss me off like dickhead over here did." She jerked her chin in the kid's direction and continued up again. "I like weapons, but I ain't own any, and I don't have a last name. And if you've got a problem with me, I suggest you solve it _before_ you start talking reckless."

With that last word, she crossed her arms and sat on her desk, still facing the kid that had interrupted her. "Anything you wanna say?" He smirked. "Yep. What the hell you doing dressed like that if you know you coming to this school? You gotta stay fresh here, or your ass gon' get jumped." She smiled serenely this time. "Awe, honey see, this shit is more official than them grills you got." The class 'ooooh'ed again and Naruto let out a happy cry of "Sai just got his biscuits burned and served for dinner!" The class erupted into laughter as Sai sulked for the moment. "Aight, then what name brand is it?"

She turned and pointed to her book-bag, although almost all the boy's eyes easily drifted lower than her back. "This is Jordan's." She turned to her shoes. "These are J's." She pointed to her pants, putting her weight on her hip. "These are Aeropostale, can't you see on the side?" She pointed to the "Est. '89" written in silver on the sweats before pointing to her tank top, although again, most of the boy's eyes caught something else. "And this is Aero…"

Sai frowned and pursed his lips. "You conceited as hell…but I gotta give you props; you _do_ look like you could manage yourself…" He sent her a lazy smile. "Be my girl." Tenten shook her head. "No thanks. I don't wanna be your girl. Whoever would be willing or even considering to hold that position is fucking retarded and should be ashamed." He raised an eyebrow and sent her a sort of glare. Tenten returned in tenfold. "Be my girl…_or else_…" At this Tenten let out a loud laugh. "Or else what?" She said, mocking him. "You gonna get one of your low class dealers to pull out a forty-seven on me? Honey; it ain't gon' happen. I got shot twice already; I'm used to it."

Her voice was cruel, but her actual words caught even Neji Hyuga's attention. He'd been listening to her the entire time, but he'd refused to look at her. He finally did turn his head to face her as soon as those words left her mouth. _What the hell do she mean by that? It's not fucking possible to get used to getting shot, unless you've worked in something like a gang or agency. She must have some problems…_

"Awe, ain't that cute? Well…not her outfit but the new bitch tryna act cool!" Karin smiled sweetly from her seat, crossing her arms over her over-exposed chest. Tenten turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. But before she could speak, Sakura was spazzing on her. "Alright Karin, do us the fucking biggest favor in the world and shut the fuck up! The only one that's tryna act cool to get attention is you, and even then it's not happening!" Karin gasped at the words and turned to look at Sasuke. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Umm…yeah, because if anything I like her more than I like you."

A frown graced Karin's features and she let out a small whine, accompanied by a pout. "But Sasuke-kun; you know I'm better than she is!" Sasuke shook his head, let out a small sigh, and slapped himself on the forehead. "God, help me…"

Thankfully, the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom, thus giving every student in the school five minutes to get to their first classes. Tenten picked up her music book and schedule and walked out the door with Sakura by her side. "So, Tenten," Sakura began softly. "When are you free this week?" Tenten put a finger to her chin in thought. "Umm…I'm free…this Friday…why?" Sakura grinned sweetly. "I was thinking that you'd like to come to the mall with me, Ino, Temari, and Hinata…what do you say?" Tenten pondered on the thought. She _did_ need to buy some clothes. She'd wanted to come comfortable to school today, because she was in the mood to be bummy, but she did want and need some new jeans and shirts. "Alright…" Sakura's grin widened and wrapped an arm so tightly around Tenten's neck that she was practically choking the girl. "Yay! We've got her to go shopping!" Tenten pushed her off, gasped in a breath, and said, "I'm not exactly one to hug people."

Sakura nodded softly but continued to grin. Tenten smiled sweetly back. She liked the few people that she'd met so far. Well, save for Neji. But that was because he was just about the only person that _didn't_ treat her as nicely as he should've. So far, all he'd done was bump into her, demand answers, and brag about how "great" he was. _Great my ass; the motherfucker's just rude._

"Tenten!"

"Ah!"

She jumped and placed a hand over her heart, eyes wide as she looked over at Sakura. "Shit! My bad? Was you talking to me?" Sakura nodded slowly before crossing her arms, still walking though. "I was asking you what you were thinking about." Tenten let out a small laugh and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Oh, I was thinking about the people I'd met so far. You're all mah nice…well save for Neji; his demanding ass…" She muttered the last part, but Sakura heard her easily. Her pink eyebrows raised, a plan slowly forming in her mind.

"Yes; he's demanding."

"Mm hmm…" Tenten couldn't help but agree.

"He's commanding."

"Mm hmm…" She agreed again.

"He's way too egotistical…"

"Mm hmm…" Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"And he's irresistible."

"Mm…hey wait what? Nuh uh!"

"She must've seen me and gotten too shy to admit it."

Tenten huffed out a sigh and glared over her shoulder at Neji. "For the record, I didn't even know you were there so shut the fuck up and mind your own damn business." He smirked at her. "Please, you _know_ I'm sexy." Tenten laughed loudly. "Hell no you're not! You being sexy is like me being a little bitch." He raised an eyebrow. "But you are a little bitch; you're only like what? Five one?" Tenten stopped and pushed into him with her shoulder, knocking him back a couple of steps. "I'm not a little bitch. I'm a big bitch." She grinned happily at the idea. "I like being a big bitch."

Neji simply raised an eyebrow at her and pretended to dust himself off. "Aight, then…you're a little bitch." Tenten huffed and sent a glare his way before she stormed along in front of him. She wasn't going to let him get to her. She was just going to walk away before she did something that would get her expelled. She stuck her nose high in the air and kept walking.

Up until she tripped over someone's foot.

"OUCH! What the hell!" She could easily hear Sakura giggling just a bit and could practically _feel_ Neji smirking at her misery. "Oh shut the hell up!" And with that, she got up, fixed her sweats, and kept walking. She had no clue where the hell she was going, but continued along. She was nearing the end of the hall when Sakura said, "Tenten; it's over here…" Tenten turned and looked over her shoulder to see Sakura pointing to the auditorium, where her second period class was being held. Tenten scratched the back of her neck and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well I knew that!"

That being said, she walked back in Sakura's direction before turning into the auditorium. She was happy to see Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru, all standing together in a group. Ino, who caught sight of her first, let out a small, happy squeal, and waved her over. "Tenten! Come here." Said girl smiled and walked over to the small group. Naruto gave her a toothy grin and Hinata smiled shyly. "Did Sakura ask you about the mall?" Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I'm going." Ino just barely managed to conceal her excitement on the idea. "Okay good! Now I just have one question…" Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Umm?" Ino looked her up and down before she asked. "Are you gonna buy more clothes like that?" Tenten shrugged. "Yeah…"

"Please, that's simply because the bitch can't rock a skirt like I can…" Tenten frowned at the aggravating voice that she already knew. "What the hell do you want, bitch?" Karin smiled sweetly at her, but it was _too_ sweet; like honey, and she could easily see the silicon oozing out the sides. There was nothing but falseness in the smile. "Testy, aren't we?" Tenten balled her hands into fists. "Okay? And?"

Karin pretended to be scared. "Oh no! Someone's got her hands out! Ooooh! I'm so scared! Pfft. Please, bitch. Someone's getting their period soon."

"Alright shit-faces…I mean uh…students! It's time for class to start, so who wants to be the first to get their ass on the stage to sing?" The teacher had entered the room, crude and strict hazel eyes scanning the small group of kids. She tossed back her dark pink hair. She wasn't wearing her uniform, but her commanding attitude showed she was a teacher. That and by the way the class immediately quieted down when she spoke. But Tenten didn't hear a thing. She was currently spazzing out on Karin. The teacher pinpointed their position _easily_. "You there; the one who won't shut her mouth and stop spazzing on the other bitch; get your ass on the stage!"

At this, Tenten turned to her, putting a hand on her hip. "And who the hell are you to be telling me what to do?" The older woman smiled sweetly, as Karin had done before, and held out a microphone to her. "I'm Tayuya-sensei; you're music teacher. I have every right to tell you what to do." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Okay…you have every right to tell me what to do. And I have every right to not listen to you." With that she smiled and turned back around to face her friends. "Awe…well will you look at that. The little bitch is scared to sing."

Tenten whipped around at that. "I'm not a little bitch like you, honey. I'ma big bitch." That being said, she stalked up to the front of the auditorium, snatched the microphone from Tayuya's hands, and pounded up the side steps. She whispered something to the DJ near the back of the stage before she walked to the front, placed the microphone on the stand, and placed her hand on her hip.

A hip-hop beat started up in the background, blasting through the speakers a very likeable beat. Tenten waited patiently for her part to sing, and once it came, she drifted into the song easily, making it up as she went along.

"_Let's go bitches…_

_Blah, blah, blah  
__That's all I hear  
__You just talking  
__Cuz you just all fear  
__We both know the shit  
__That's comin' out your hole  
__It's just talk  
__Cuz bitch you ain't know  
__How the hell  
__To back your shit up  
__You better shut your ass  
__Before you get fucked up  
__Cuz I could promise you  
__That these hands work  
__Bitch come here  
Lemme grab you by the shirt  
__Bing bam bing!  
__Your ass got knocked  
__Next time think  
__Before you fucking talk_

_Hate on it  
__Cuz you ain't this  
__Bitin'  
__Tryna be this bitch  
__But the truth is  
__That you ain't shit  
__Bitch back the fuck up  
__Bitch __**I'm**__ the ish"_

There was a pause in which the music continued to play before she started again.

"_I know why you hatin'  
Bitch it's all good  
__You just hatin'  
__Cuz you ain't this hood  
__You know you shouldn't hate  
__But you think you should  
__You know you can't compare  
__But you think you could  
__Like  
__You the star  
__And I'm the moon  
__You make me shine  
__And make me look coo'  
__And you don't see  
__That hating on me  
__Honey it just won't  
Make you pretty  
__You ugly either way  
__And ain't the best  
__Honey that's my title  
__Forget about the rest_

_Hate on it  
__Cuz you ain't this  
__Bitin'  
Tryna be this bitch  
__But the truth is  
You ain't the shit  
__Bitch back the fuck up  
__Cuz __**I'm**__ the ish._

_Like,  
__C'mon!  
__Bitches be straight  
__All ya were born to do is hate  
__And be phony  
__Cuz bitch you is fake  
__Fuck what you heard  
__I ain't no second rate  
__Bitch I'm the best  
__Always and forever  
__When with me  
__There is no stormy weather  
__Cuz I shine  
__Brighter than the sun  
__Bitch just remember  
__I'm number one  
__Ain't nobody can compare to me  
__And ya know ya all scared of me  
__And you think you a care to me?  
__Bitch I wish you would dare to be  
__The bitch that tries to jock my style  
__The bitch that tries to be me for a while  
__The bitch that thinks that I won't go wild  
__And then walk away with a fucking smile  
__The bitch that thinks she could get away with it  
__The bitch that thinks that she the ish  
__The bitch that thinks I'm a little bitch  
__Well move the fuck down  
__Cus __**I'm**__ the shit_

_Hate on it  
__Cuz you ain't this  
Bitin'  
__Tryna be this bitch  
__But the truth is  
__You ain't shit  
__Bitch back the fuck up  
__Cus __**I'm**__ the ish!_

_I'm the ish bitch  
__I-I-I'm the ish  
__Hate on it  
__Cus you ain't this  
__Ahaaaa  
__Bitch I'm the ish!"_

Tenten finished her song with a middle finger aimed straight at Karin, who grinded her teeth back in anger. The brunette smiled sweetly at her before she made her way off the stage and to where her small group of friends were standing, mouths dropped open, and staring at her in awe. She raised a brown eyebrow when she reached them. "What?" Naruto pulled her into a backbreaking hug. "You sunned the shit outta that bitch!" He said loudly. There were sounds of agreement in the class before it erupted into applause. Everyone was clapping, save for Karin, who had stomped her way over, seething. "And what the hell made you think that you could talk shit about me like that?"

"Hmm…I don't know you bratty slut; what the fuck gives you a reason to talk shit about me?"

Karin narrowed her maroon eyes at her. "Do you know who I am?"

Tenten continued to smile at her. "I don't think there's a man or lesbian on the street who _doesn't_ know your name, honey…"

There was an eruption of 'Ooooh's in the class and one girl let out a loud laugh and pointed at Karin, announcing, "DAMN! THAT'S A BUCK AND A HALF RIGHT THERE!" The red-head glared menacingly at Tenten, even more pissed than she had been three seconds ago.

"For real, why the fuck you acting so tough?"

Tenten smirked cockily at her. "Bitch, I'm not _acting_. I'm being real."

"Mm hmm, bitch, sure."

"I'm dead ass. That's word to my dead mommy that I'm being true."

"Alright you cocky bitch, then what's your reason for being tough?"

Tenten let out a laugh, a warning sign in itself. "Aha, bitch I'm not cocky. I'm _confident_. Say it with me now; I know you're slow and it takes time for you to say words like that but just try. Ready? _Con-fi-dent_." She smirked as Karin's anger reached its boiling point. "I'm not slow I just don't like you."

"And why not? You don't know who am and you don't know my story."

"Cuz you're a fake bitch."

"Honey, like I said; you don't know my story, so how the fuck you gon' be judging?"

"I don't need to know your story cuz bitches like you come and go."

"Alright but bitches like _you_," Tenten pointed an accusing finger at her, "come back the next night if the dumbass promises you two more dollars for your service."

Karin's glare intensified. "Bitch do you know what the fuck you're looking for when you say shit like that?"

Tenten smirked. "I'm looking for a fair one. Your bitch ass might just be looking for a dick…"

"I'm not a whore."

"Sure you're not, but what about my fair one? You gonna run me my shit?"

"Hell no bitch."

And with that, Karin turned and walked away, twitching like she had something stuck up her ass. "Yo, I don't get that. It's your first day of school and the bitch is already fucking with you."

"Like ewk…"

"What?"

"She better not be, cuz then I'ma have to whoop ass, and when I whoop ass, I draw blood, and I don't know what the fuck be swimming in her shit." Naruto howled in laughter as Hinata let out a small giggle. Sakura nearly rolled on the floor laughing with Ino while Shikamaru smirked lazily. "Tenten you a crazy bitch."

Tenten grinned. "Aye well you know, honey; I get crazy…"

* * *

**5.12.10.  
EDITTED! **_*Hee'hee =] it took me a little while because this chapter was absolutely **HORRENDOUS** when I found it lmaoo! But yes; I editted it and now it's a lot better and I changed the song because the other one sucked xp lolx =] _

_Those coming in to read it now, you're lucky *hee'hee cus you didn't have to read the disaster that came before this (I'm talking about you Mimi lmaoo) =] so thank me for saving you the disgust of a terrible chapter =] . Me hopes you liked it. _

_Thanks to all who read and review please (if you didn't already lolx) =]_

**_-xoxo (x3] xXKiki-chan-2-13Xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**All is fair in Love and War**

_By: Kiani_97_

Story Key:

'_Thoughts'_

Regular text

**Emphasis**

YELLING

St-st-stuttering

_**Flashback**_

Test message/email or message/ note

**Chapter Three**

**Best Friends**

School had finished already. After music class, everything was just a blur for Tenten. She kept remembering how she sunned Karin various times throughout the song in music class. She felt triumphant. Like the queen of the world…or at least the princess.

She was currently sitting on the steps of her school waiting for Sakura and the rest of them to show up. That's when Sai walked up to her.

"Well, well, well! I see a beauty sitting alone on the steps. May I join you?" he said. "Whatever. I don't really care, as long as you don't talk to me." Tenten said. She reached into her book-bag and pulled out her i-pod nano. She put the earplugs in her ears and turned it on, turning the volume up to drown out the noise of the people walking around her, chattering loudly. _'She's got green eyes and she's mighty fine with long hair all down her back. A Cadillac truck. So the hell what? What's so special about that? Ooh ooh!'_ she heard instantly. She smiled. She loved this song. She'd had it on her myspace page for a total of four months without bothering to change it.

That's when someone pulled the earphone out of her right ear and yelled in her ear. "TENTEN-CHAN!!!!!!! ARE YOU GONNA COME TO THE MALL WITH US ON FRIDAY???!" she recognized Naruto's voice immediately. She turned her head to look at him and said in a bittersweet voice, "Naruto…I already told Sakura and Ino that I was going so WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR WHEN YOU WERE THERE WHEN I TOLD INO????!!!!!!!!!" Naruto stuck his pinky in his ear and tried to get the aired sound out. "Dammit Tenten-chan! You stuffed up my ear! Now I can't hear! You're a damn bitch for that!" he said. "Naruto…shut up!." Sasuke said calmly as he sat down next to Tenten on the steps.

Tenten looked around carefully. Sai had left already. Wow…nice…

"Waiting for the Hyuga to show up?" Sasuke asked her, smirking. Tenten turned bright red. Then she remembered that Hinata was also a Hyuga. Said person had just walked through the door. Tenten got on her feet and bolted over to Hinata, wrapping her in a bone crushing hug. "Hinata-chan! I missed you so much today! What took you so long? We need to get going! Come on I want you to see my house! It's super pretty and big. I'm sure you'll love it! Come on, let's leave!" Sasuke was staring at her with a WTF look and Neji had walked out behind his cousin.

"You're a lesbian? Wow…what a page turner…" he said smirking. Tenten turned to him and stuck out her tongue. "I'm not a lesbian! I'm just excited to meet Hinata! I mean, come on! She's nice, kind, and super-cool! Although she is a little shy!"

"Don't be fooled by her Hyuga. I asked her if she was sitting here waiting for Hyuga to arrive so when she saw Hinata come through the door she ran up to her and hugged her. Speaking of which Tenten, I think you should let her go. She's turning purple." Neji smirked at Tenten's pale face. She looked at Hinata and quickly let her go. "My bad Hinata…aha ha…but hey, you still want to come to my apartment?" "Depends…where do you live? I don't want my cousin running around in a neighborhood full of rapists and criminals."

Tenten glared at Neji. "I live in the projects. Don't like it, don't care! So Hinata you want to come?" Hinata looked at her cousin who seemed extremely angry. "S-sure, I-I'll go." She said. She followed Tenten to the parking lot and jumped into her car which was the lavender Porsche that was in front of her own car. Tenten pulled out of her parking space and Hinata followed after her. The ride wasn't long. Just fifteen to twenty minutes at most.

Tenten parked in front of an apartment made of old brick with the third floor windows boarded up with wood. Hinata parked right behind her. The girls both stepped out of their cars at the same time. "This place is big." Hinata said. Tenten sighed. "Yea well, I only live on the first and second floors considering the apartments go sideways so…it's not all that great. But with my parents being dead, I can't afford anything too expensive."

Hinata looked at Tenten with a look of apology on her face. Tenten decided to brush off the old memories and a smile reappeared on her face. "Well, if you'll follow me we can go inside." She said. Hinata did as she was told. Tenten put a key in the lock of the door and turned it to the right. A small _'click'_was heard as the door opened. Tenten turned the knob and Hinata couldn't believe what she saw.

The apartment was more beautiful on the inside than on the outside. The walls looked as if they had a fresh coating of white paint. The leather sofas looked like they were brand new although the wrinkles on the sides showed that they must have belonged to Tenten for years. The floors were unstained and well swept, so that the beautiful aqua shade of their tiles was showing. A clean, new "welcome" carpet was placed in front of the door. Hinata smiled at the place. It was nothing compared to her house. It wasn't as big and not nearly as deluxe and rich but for some strange reason, she loved it.

Tenten look at Hinata, satisfied. Hinata turned to look at Tenten. "I love it! It's beautiful!" she said. "Thank you!" Tenten replied. "I spent a lot of time working on it. It wasn't easy. The paint didn't cost a lot. I bought it at Lowes. The furniture was from when my parents were still alive so I never want to get rid of them. The floor was like that but it needed a LOT of polishing and well…the carpet I sort of made by hand."

Tenten looked back at her living room. It was nice. Hell, it should be. She spent large amounts of money trying to renovate it. She liked where she lived. Although if anyone would've seen her house before, they would've probably mistaken it for an abandoned, haunted mansion. There were cobwebs everywhere. The floors were dusty and the peach paint on the walls was peeling. Tenten bought the home and made a deal with the realtor. She'd be able to sell it for double the money she bought it for if she did a nice job sprucing the place up.

She turned her attention back to Hinata, who was still admiring the beautiful room. She placed a hand on Hinata's upper back and put her other arm out in front of her. "Hinata-chan! Go ahead! Take a seat! The couches don't bite. The pillows on the other hand are another story." She said, laughing a bit. Hinata smiled, nodded her head, and sat on one of the leather couches.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Tenten asked her. "Just a little." Hinata replied, stretching the sleeves of her crop jacket over her hands and letting her book-bag fall off her back and onto the sofa. "Okay, I'll be back with some snacks and drinks. Wait here for a minute." Tenten said before carelessly dropping her pack on the floor and running into the next room.

A few minutes later, Tenten walked in with a tray of two cups of juice and a giant plate with various exotic and tropical fruits on it. She placed the tray on a hardwood, oak table that was in the middle of the small room. Hinata reached slowly and grabbed a plum. She bit into it slowly. She was averting her eyes here and there, taking in the beautiful house. She was deep in thought.

"Hey Tenny-chan?" she said. Tenten looked up and smiled. "Wow. I have a nickname already. Thanks Hina-chan. You sure know how to make a person feel welcome. What is it?"

"Well…I was wondering…Why did you really bring me here? I mean, I'm not even close to cool."

"What? Hina-chan! That's a lie and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I brought you here to know you more. I mean you seemed so shy I thought, 'she seems to keep to herself. Maybe I should invite her to my house today and talk with her. Get to know her better.' You know?"

"Then why did you keep saying 'um' and 'uh' and stuttering when you asked if I would come?"

"The Uchiha freaks me out! I wonder if he's even human and I just met him this morning."

"Yea he is pretty weird. Anyway, what do you think of Neji-nii-san?"

"He's cocky, he's a bastard, not too talkative, very insensitive, stoic, serious, ill-mannered, conceited, arrogant, strict, unbearably calm, he's a loner, cold-hearted, rude, commanding, demanding, a jerk, an ass, and a bitch. Did I get it all? NO!!! Wait! I meant to add egotistic. Well yea that about covers it." Tenten said.

Hinata's eye twitched. "I meant the good parts." She said. "Well he's pretty cute but he's not OD hot." Tenten said. Hinata smiled. "You know, it's only been a day since you've been at our school but Neji-nii-san seems to have a liking to you." She said. "No…" said Tenten. "It's true! It took me a year just to get him to look at me without glaring." "But aren't you his cousin?" "Yea, though that doesn't always mean he liked me all too much." "Yow! I was right! He _is_ a bastard!"

Hinata laughed a bit. Tenten smiled and grabbed the tray with the two empty cups and put them in the kitchen sink. She walked back into the living room. "Say…I was thinking. Do you want to go to the park?" she asked Hinata. "Sure!" Hinata said before standing up and grabbing her book-bag. She walked to her car. Hinata patted the passenger's seat. "Come on I don't bite!" Hinata said. Tenten chuckled and sat down in the passenger's seat. Hinata stuck the key in the ignition, turned on the car, and drove off.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the park. Tenten smiled at the beautiful scenery. She wasn't very new to this place but this was only her third time to this park. She was mesmerized in the beauty of it. The leaves on the trees were all a lovely golden orange, ready to fall off for the coming winter. The grass was as green as ever and the small river that went through it was still clean and blue. She smiled at the sight.

Hinata looked at Tenten's happy features and smiled herself. Neji wasn't the only one who had a liking to the girl. Hinata had never felt more comfortable talking to anyone in her life until now and she had just met Tenten that morning! There was just something about her that made you feel comfortable and gave you a sense of security around her.

The girls both hopped out of the car. Tenten smiled as she walked through the field. There were no flowers and yet, she felt that the grass smelled sweet enough. She turned around to smile at Hinata. Hinata smiled back. They both walked further through the field and decided to rest under a sakura tree. Some of the pink cherry blossoms fell out of the tree with the small gusts of wind. Tenten, for the first time since here parents were alive, felt at peace. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

After a few moments Tenten looked at Hinata. She was still smiling although that smile turned to a smirk as she remembered something. There was a light in her eye of mischief. She turned to Hinata. "So, Hinata…what was going on between you and Naruto during lunch?" she asked. Hinata blushed at the memory of it.

_**Flashback!**_

_**Hinata was nervous. Very, very nervous. After all, it was obvious that she liked Naruto but never had she tried to ask him out on a date before. **_

_**She was standing by the metal, cafeteria doors, waiting for him to arrive. That's when he walked through the door, next to her cousin and Sasuke. **_

"_**Hey Hinata-chan!" he said, smiling merrily. Hinata blushed a bit, but smiled back. Neji and Sasuke smirked and unnoticeably walked away. "Hello N-Naruto-kun." She said. "What is it?" "Well, I-I-I was wondering if y-you would like to g-go to the p-park one of these d-d-days with m-m-me." Hinata said, trying to unsuccessfully fight her blush. **_

_**Naruto blushed as well as he pondered on it. He found Hinata pretty cute; hell she was dead up adorable. He blinked a bit. What if she was just asking him on a dare? Naw! Hinata wasn't the type to do dares.**_

_**He looked down at her. She was waiting patiently, twiddling with her fingers and looking at her feet, blushing a bright red. Deciding that it would be worth it, he grinned again and replied. "Yea. Sure! That would be great Hinata-chan!" he said.**_

_**Hinata sighed in relief. She looked up and beamed at him. Naruto smiled and walked away. Hinata felt her heart beating very fast. She hoped no one had seen that. She knew Neji and Sasuke wouldn't dare tell a soul. She looked around and saw no one that mattered, then walked to the table at which her friends were sitting at. Little did she know that Tenten was in the lunch line and had seen the whole thing.**_

_**End Flashback!**_

Hinata blushed. "I-I thought no one had seen that." She said. Tenten's smirk grew wider. "Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone but give me the details!" she said. Hinata blushed but complied. "W-well you see, I have a crush on Naruto and, well…I was asking him out on a date." She said. Tenten smiled at this. "Hinata! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" she yelled. "I knew you had a crush on him!" Hinata smiled, a bit embarrassed. Tenten remained seated but she was bouncing up and down excitedly. "When are you guys going to go on your date."

Hinata smiled. "We planned it to be around this Saturday." Tenten smiled too.

Then she froze and Hinata immediately became worried. "Hey Hina-chan, isn't that the day after we go to the mall? Wouldn't we have to cancel on Ino and them?" Hinata blinked and sighed in relief. "I forgot about that but I'm pretty sure that Ino-chan and Sakura-chan wouldn't mind if we cancelled on them."

Tenten closed an eye and looked at Hinata, crossing her arms. "Are you sure?" Hinata nodded. "Well you're new and I'm adorable to all of them so I'm sure they won't mind."

Tenten nodded herself. "I think it's about time we get going Hinata." She said. Hinata nodded. They both walked back to the car. The sun was going down slowly as they drove off. Hinata dropped Tenten off at her house and drove home, but not before swapping numbers with Tenten. She waved Hinata off then closed the door and ran up the stairs to her room.

She hopped on her bed and pulled out her textbooks. She pulled out a notebook and worked on her homework.

Back at the Hyuga household, Neji was looking around for Hinata. That's when she walked in the door. "Where have you been? Lord Hiashi-sama nearly had a cow! And you know very well that men do not get pregnant!" he said. Hinata looked at him, intimidated. You never want to come across an angry Neji. She kept her gaze on the floor as he kept lecturing her.

"Woman do you have any clue how much trouble I have gotten into with your father? Wait until you see how much trouble you're in when he sees you!" he said. Hinata felt a tinge of anger herself. For the past decade, Neji had never treated her like a cousin. He treated her more like an idiot or a special ed kid. So did her father. She noticed that Tenten was right. Neji was a bastard.

"Where were you Hinata-sama?" he asked her. Hinata looked up at him defiantly. This surprised Neji. "I was at Tenten's house. What's so wrong with that?" she said as she bumped her shoulder to his chest (considering he was about half a foot taller than her) and walked away. She ran up the spiral, marble staircase and up to her room. As soon as she walked in, she pulled out her cell phone and sent Tenten a text message.

'Tenten, u were rite. Neji is a bastard!'

Tenten was in the middle of her trigonometry homework when her cell phone went off. She flipped it open and read the text message that Hinata sent her. She smirked at it.

'Tenten, u were rite. Neji is a bastard!'

She read it over and over. Hinata wasn't as shy as she thought. She smirked again before closing the phone and continuing her homework.

* * *

_Short! LMAO...thanks to all that read and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

All is Fair in Love and War

Story Key:

'_Thoughts'_

Regular text

**Emphasis**

YELLING

St-st-stuttering

_**Flashback**_

Test message/email or message/note

**Just a warning. This chapter is going to be Hinata/Naruto centric considering the fact that it's about their date…yea…I still don't own Naruto T.T**

**Chapter Four**

**A Very Cute Couple Part I**

Two days had passed since Hinata had gone to Tenten's house. It had been only two days since Tenten was at her new school and she already felt at home. Tenten and Hinata spent any available second together. They were just like sisters, inseparable. They ate lunch together at the table where all of their friends were but mostly talked to each other. They sat together in classes and stood up for each other. All in two days!

It was the end of the school day. Hinata was already home, and nervous. Her date was tomorrow! She didn't know what she would wear, which is why she had invited Tenten to come over her house so that the next day she could help Hinata decide what to wear. Tenten had happily agreed and went home to grab her stuff. She'd driven to the Hyuga household, using the directions that Hinata had given her.

When she got there she walked up to the white mansion and rapped lightly on the white door. A few seconds later Neji came to the door. His eyebrow rose when he saw her standing in front of the door with a bag slung over her shoulder. "Look, I don't care if you're poor or homeless; you're not coming into this house tonight." He said, smirking. "And I don't care if you're a hot shot with the body of a god I'm never going to like you." Tenten replied smugly. Neji frowned. He still didn't like her tone whenever she talked to him. He opened his mouth to speak but was pushed aside by someone's hip. He fell to the floor.

Hinata appeared at the doorway and chuckled nervously. "Hi Tenten! Ignore Neji-nii-san. He's a little moody today!" she said. Tenten smiled. She walked into the house and said, "Hey don't worry about it! I'm pretty sure he always acts like he has a thousand sticks up his ass!" Hinata laughed. Neji glared at Tenten from the floor, and then at Hinata, who was still giggling. "Need a little help hot shot?" Tenten asked, extending her hand for him to grab. He took it. Tenten didn't seem like it, but she was strong. She pulled Neji up as if it were nothing and then walked away with Hinata.

'_That bitch scares me. I hope I never get her angry…well…incredibly, ragingly, angry.'_ Neji thought. He walked out of the living room and up the spiral staircase to his room.

Tenten was sitting on Hinata's bed, looking around Hinata's room. The walls were a beautiful lavender and the king sized bed sheets were a pearl color. The floor was made of oak wood. Her dressers were all white and so was the door to her bathroom. Tenten didn't like it. It was a little too _plain_ for her liking.

She smiled anyway because she was happy that she was with her best friend. "Hey, Hinata. Come here and I'll do your nails." She said. Hinata nodded and brought over a nail polish kit over to the bed. "Hinata, why don't we use your desk so that nothing here gets dirty?" Tenten suggested, pointing to the oak desk that was pushed up against the wall next to the bed. Hinata nodded. Tenten picked up the desk a little and carried it to the middle of the room. She set it down carefully and pulled up two chairs. One on each side.

Hinata sat down in one of the chairs and Tenten sat in the one across from her. Tenten pulled up the nail kit and pulled out purple, black, and white nail polish, a filer, and nail spray. She set to work, filing, and painting Hinata's nails. She waited ten minutes for the purple polish to dry before setting to work again. This time, she went more slowly. She put a design on each nail. Each nail had its own intricate design of black and white swirls with the white tracing over the right outline of the swirls.

Hinata admired her nails as Tenten continued working. She stared, open mouthed at the way they shined when Tenten sprayed them with the nail spray. She loved them. After letting them dry she turned to Tenten. "Tenten, these nails are beautiful! I love them! Where did you learn how to do nails like these?" she said. "Thanks Hina-chan! I actually work at a nail salon that's not too far from here. I'm kind of the best employee there." Tenten replied. Hinata smiled. Tenten was one heck of a girl. From singing to designing nails, and houses. She didn't seem like it but she was very smart too.

"Now then, let's pick out your outfit!" Tenten said. Hinata nodded. They walked over to Hinata's walk-in closet and took a look at some of her clothing. That's when Tenten saw it. A tight violet shirt that had a black heart on the front with a pair of white bones going through it. It was the prettiest shirt she had ever seen. "Hey! Hinata how about this one?" she asked, pulling it off the rack. Hinata looked at it and smiled. "I like it! Okay!" she said. Tenten jumped up and down happily. "Are you a mini-skirt type girl Hina-chan?" Tenten asked, noticing all of the ruffle minis that Hinata had hanging on the opposite rack. Hinata laughed a bit. "Yeah, actually, I am. I mean, I wear jeans but not a lot." She said. Tenten smiled and pulled out a white mini-skirt from off Hinata's rack.

She held the mini-skirt under the shirt and looked at Hinata. "What do you think Hinata? I think you would look cute in this outfit." She said. Hinata looked at it and nodded. "I agree. But aren't I already cute?" she said. The girls broke out into laughter. They heard the door to Hinata's room open and someone walk in. "I got this Hinata. You find some matching shoes with that outfit okay?" Tenten said as she headed toward the closet door. Hinata nodded and Tenten walked out. She saw Neji standing next to Hinata's bed, looking slightly annoyed.

"What do you want?" she asked, not as a way of insult but as an actual question. He looked down at her five feet, four inch form. "Can you keep it down? I was in my room reading when I heard two girls' giggles coming from this room." Tenten frowned at him. "Well ex_cuse me_ for having a good time. Do you always have to come and spoil the mood?" she replied. She then walked back into Hinata's closet and left Neji standing alone in the room, his emotions changing from annoyed to amused. He liked this girl _a lot._

When Tenten walked into the closet, she saw Hinata holding a pair of purple heels in her hand. "Hina-chan! I love those heels, they're mega live!" Hinata smiled. "Tenny-chan, I think it's about time we get our rest. I need to be ready by ten tomorrow and I need you to help me with my hair." She said. Tenten nodded. "Where's the bathroom Hinata?" she asked. Hinata pointed to the door that was behind Tenten. "Oh…eh heh, heh!" She walked back into the room, grabbed her towel and pajamas, and walked into the bathroom.

Hinata grabbed a towel from her closet, some pajamas and walked into the other bathroom in her room. They showered, washed their hair, dried off, and got dressed. They walked back into the room simultaneously.

Tenten was gawking at Hinata's Tinkerbell pajama pants and white spaghetti strap shirt. Hinata was staring wide-eyed at Tenten's black pajama pumpkin pants with her black spaghetti strap shirt. "I like your pajamas!" they said in unison. They both bust out in giggles. They climbed into the king sized bed, got under the covers and fell asleep.

----

The next day, Hinata woke up earlier than usual. It was only six in the morning. She heard a phone beeping and realized that Tenten was texting someone. She had been awake since five thirty. "Dammit! How did Neji get my damn number?!" she whispered loudly. Hinata giggled and that's when Tenten realized that Hinata was awake. "Oh! Good morning Hina-chan!" she said before going back to her phone.

Dammit Hyuga if u don't tell me who the hell gave you my number I'm gna come for u!

U know Tenten that makes me real happy. It shows that u finally fell 4 me! Ha-ha

Dammit Hyuga don't make me walk into ur room!

i know you wudn't dare!

How much u wna bet????

"I'll be right back Hina-chan." Tenten said, getting up from the bed and walking over to the door. She opened it, walked out, then walked back in. "Which way is Neji's room?" she said. Hinata giggled. "Down the hallway to the left. When you see a sign hanging on a door that says 'If you value your life, don't come in' you're there" she said. Tenten raised an eyebrow, but walked down the hall regardless. "Thanks Hina-chan!" she said as she walked. She rounded the corner to her left and on the far right, she saw a sign.

'_That must be it!'_ she thought. She walked over and opened the door without knocking. She saw Neji sitting on his bed, bored, and staring at the blank white walls of his room. But that wasn't why Tenten had a very noticeable blush on her face. Oh no. Neji Hyuga was sitting on his bed, staring at the walls…_shirtless._ She fought down her blush and stomped over to him. "Hyuga!" she said. "Why do you have to be so damn rude and how the hell did you get my number?" "Simple, I snuck in while you and Hinata were sleeping and grabbed her phone, looked for your number, and copied it into my address book." He said.

Tenten sighed and let herself fall to the floor on her knees. "Man Neji, why do you enjoy torturing me so much?" she asked. Neji was surprised by this. She actually called him by his name for once. He couldn't reply. He just liked messing with her. It felt…cool. "I don't know." He said. Tenten looked at him. "Gee, that's a nice explanation." She said. She stood up from the floor and walked over to the door. "Wait!" Neji said. Tenten was surprised. Neji stood from the spot on his bed and walked over to her. Tenten looked up at him, blushing. She backed up against the door, she'd never been so close to Neji unless she'd bumped into him. She was terrified of what he might do.

His next move shocked her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He couldn't help it. He just felt like he had to. He wanted to see how it would feel. Tenten looked up at him. She was shocked beyond words. The cocky bastard, the ego maniac, the most unemotional guy in school, was hugging her. She couldn't hold out much longer. Her knees gave way and the excess amounts of blood rushing through her head caused her to faint. "Tenten!" he said. He picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and placed her on the bed. Hinata walked in soon after.

Neji looked up at her. Hinata was surprised. His cousin was sitting on the bed next to an unconscious Tenten. "What happened, nii-san?" she asked. "I hugged her and she fainted." Neji said. Hinata looked at him with disapproval. "Neji, stop lying. What did you do to her?" she said. Neji sighed. Of course she wouldn't believe him. He was Neji stinking Hyuga for crying out loud! Neji Hyuga never hugs anyone! "I just hugged her. I am telling the truth, cross my heart and hope to die." He said. Hinata's face softened at this.

She knew that Neji had a liking toward Tenten but never did she think he would have this much of a liking. Tenten stirred and Neji took a look at her. She opened her eyes and the first person she saw was Neji. He looked at her, unemotionally. She stared at him, dazedly. Hinata watched them, amused...ly. Tenten sat up and blushed a bit. She was remembering what had happened. She soon noticed that Hinata was in the room. "Hina-chan! Let's get to work on your hair! Eh heh he!" she said. She got off of Neji's bed and walked out the door hurriedly, pulling Hinata by the forearm behind her.

She closed the door shut and Neji let out a small sigh. _'Why the hell did I hug her? And why did it feel so…so right when I did? She's just…not like other girls…She's different. There's just something about her…Could it be that…UGH! No! It's impossible! Neji Hyuga doesn't fall in love'_ he thought. Although, for some reason, he couldn't help but doubt his words. Was it possible that THE Neji Hyuga was falling for a girl that he had just met three days ago? A girl that didn't even like him…for the first time in Neji's life as a genius…he was very confused.

* * *

_Thanks to all that read and review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

**All is fair in Love and War**

_By: Kiani_97_

Story Key:

'_Thoughts'_

Regular text

**Emphasis**

YELLING

St-st-stuttering

_**Flashback**_

Test message/email or message/note

**Okay so the last chapter wasn't very Hinata centric…but the second part to it will be!!!! So let's get a move on…and I'm still poorer middle class what does that tell you?**

**Chapter Five**

**A very Cute Couple Part II**

Three and a half hours later, Hinata was ready. She looked as if she were a princess, ready to claim her rightful place on the thrown. She'd already showered, dressed, and done her hair. She looked very pretty. Tenten had straightened her bangs and cut them evenly and left them out in front. Her hair was left straight and at the bottom, her indigo hair was curled by a curling iron. She was wearing the outfit that Tenten had chosen for her with her heels. She looked in the mirror, and loved her reflection.

"You look so pretty!" said Tenten, beaming at the sight of Hinata. Hinata smiled at her. "Thank you so much Tenny-chan!" she said as she jumped on Tenten and gave her a huge hug. Tenten was caught off guard by this. She smiled though and hugged back. Hinata's cell phone went off as soon as the girls let each other go. _'If you only knew, what I felt for you, you would've held on tighter, fought a little harder, been a little smarter, and now you're gonna miss my love.'_ Hinata flipped opened her phone and read the text message. It was from Naruto.

Do u want me 2 pick u up or do u want 2 meet up at the park?

She smiled at this. Tenten stared at her. She tried to read it but Hinata was already replying.

I'll meet u there Naruto-kun. If father sees an unfamiliar car in front of dhe house he'll flip.

She closed her phone, smiled at Tenten, and said, "I think I should be going now." Tenten smiled. "Tenten…could you stay here until I get back? Please? You can spend the night again I'm pretty sure my clothes will fit you."

Tenten nodded. She could see that Hinata would need to have someone to be there in case of any heart break. Hinata smiled softly at her. "Okay then. I'll be going now. I'm going to meet him there." Tenten smiled at her. "Good luck Hina-chan…Not that you need it. And one piece of advice…" she said. Hinata nodded for her to keep going. "Try not to stutter." Hinata laughed. She walked out the door and out of the house. She got into her car and drove off to the park.

Twenty minutes later she arrived. She saw Naruto already there, waiting for her. She smiled at him. She cut the engine of her car, got out and walked over to him. He grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. "Hinata-chan! Good morning. You look very pretty!" he said. Hinata blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun." "Follow me I want to show you something!" he said, pulling her by the hand. He led her through the field in the middle of the park and they both walked over the bridge that led them to the other side of the river. They walked a bit further, past all the heavy forestry and into a small clearing.

There, under a golden-orange leaved tree, was a red and white checkered blanket and a picnic basket. Hinata smiled. They'd only planned to meet at the park but he never mentioned anything about a picnic. Naruto led her to the blanket and sat down. He patted the spot next to him and Hinata sat as well. He opened the basket and handed her a sandwich. She smiled at him and took it slowly from his hand. She unwrapped the plastic that it was in and took a bite. It was quite tasty.

She stole a glance at him, and saw that he was looking at her. She quickly looked down to the ground, blushing. She continued to eat her sandwich, comfortable with the silence between them.

'_Okay, so far so good.'_ She silently took a sip from a water bottle that Naruto had taken the liberty to give her with the sandwich. She closed it and continued to eat her sandwich silently. She was lost in her thoughts.

'_I had no idea he had already planned the entire thing out…well it's nice to know that he would plan something like this out. And it's so romantic!'_ She smiled to herself.

"Hinata…" Naruto said. Hinata looked up at him. "I want to show you something." He said. She nodded and stood up. Naruto stood up as well. He grabbed her hand again and led her to a trail. They walked it. Hinata was completely amazed by the sights. The red, pink and white cherry blossoms were all falling around them, blowing around them every time the morning wind came around. Hinata smiled. She had never felt so happy.

He pulled her to a clearing that was, if anything, bigger than the last one with a beautiful pond in the middle. The water was a bright, clean blue and the trees surrounding it kept the air fresh. A few lily pads were scattered here and there, hidden among the tall grass of the water.

Hinata's smile became fonder, and happiness gleamed in her eyes. It was absolutely beautiful. Naruto turned his head to stare at her softly. A closed moon flower fluttered over to them in the breeze and landed on Hinata's shoulder. She gasped lightly, caught by surprise and then giggled cutely when she realized that it was just a flower.

Naruto picked it up carefully and gently put it in her hair, tucked behind her ear. She giggled a bit and he smiled fondly.

Naruto pulled her closer with his arm when he saw her shiver. He was surprised at how cold she felt, like if she was half-way to death. She blushed a bit but fought it down. She pulled into him a little. He was so warm. She loved the way he felt. She loved the way he was, the way he looked. In general, she loved him.

She sneezed, a small quiet sneeze. Naruto looked down at her. Her face was a bit red. "I think we should get you to someplace warm." He said. Hinata nodded. He led her back to the picnic spot. Half way there, Hinata complained of being a little dizzy so when they got back to the picnic spot, he gently put her against the tree so that she would be able to support herself.

He began to pick up the basket and blanket when he heard the long grass scratch against each other. He turned his head and saw that Hinata had fainted against the tree. What was even worse was that he saw small spots of blood on the tree. He hurriedly finished picking up his mess, picked her and the basket up, and ran to her car. He gently laid her in the backseat and took the keys out of her purse. He'd walked to the park so there was no need to worry about something of his being taken. He turned on the car and drove toward his home.

After a few minutes of driving he picked Hinata up out of the backseat and carried her to the house. Naruto kicked the door open, walked to his room, setting her on the bed as soon as he walked in. Good thing he had decided to clean it the day before. He remembered that she had been bleeding and looked around her body for the source of the blood. Her arm was cut up pretty badly. He grabbed some bandages from a nearby desk and wrapped them around her arm. He then threw a blanket over her.

Naruto then walked out of the room to make some hot cocoa for when she woke up.

He silently got to work in the kitchen, mixing cocoa and hot water and pulling out any other essentials.

Not long after he left the room, Hinata opened her eyes. She looked around and didn't recognize the room. _'Where on earth am I?'_ she thought. She sat up and felt something slip down her arms. She had a blanket over her. She grabbed it, wrapped it around herself and stood up from the bed.

She walked out of the room and turned left, into another that seemed like a living room. She smiled. She finally realized where she was. _'I'm at Naruto-kun's house!'_ she said. At that moment Naruto walked out of the kitchen and saw a familiar figure in the doorway to the living room. "Hinata-chan?" he said, carrying the cups of cocoa to her. She turned around. "Naruto-kun!" she said. Naruto smiled and led her back into his room.

He smiled at her when she sat down on his bed and handed her the cup of cocoa. She smiled back at him and took a sip. It was so warm! She felt as if her inside had been defrosted with each sip. Naruto took a sip from his cup and looked at Hinata. She was smiling the entire time. She looked at Naruto and got lost in his cerulean blue eyes. _'Naruto-kun…If only you knew how much I love you, then maybe we'd be together right now instead of just two friends…on a date.'_ She thought. She looked back at him and smiled. She loved to look at him.

Naruto blushed a bit and took another sip of his cocoa. Hinata leaned in a bit, without even realizing it. Naruto did too. Hinata set her mug on the dresser beside his bed and Naruto set his on the floor. "Naruto-kun, how did we get here?" Hinata asked him. "I went walking to the park so I drove you here in your car…" he said. "Why though? I don't remember that happening…all I remember is being put against a tree, then, nothing." "Well…you fainted. It looks like you caught a cold. You like, slid down the tree and cut up your arm…speaking of which how's your wound feeling?" he said. Hinata frowned. "What wound?" Naruto pointed to her left arm. She looked at it and gasped. It was huge.

Hinata smiled when she saw that it was wrapped up in bandages. "You wrapped it up?" She asked. Naruto blushed. "Y-yea…" he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thank you Naruto-kun!" she said, leaning in more. Naruto was mesmerized by her scent. She smelled of lavenders and pine. He liked it. He leaned in a bit more. Soon enough, the two were nose to nose. Hinata couldn't stop herself. She leaned in and closed the distance between him. She kissed Naruto softly, he kissed back. She pulled away quickly.

"S-sorry N-N-Naruto-kun!" she said, stuttering uncontrollably. Naruto was shocked. He had just kissed Hinata, the girl he'd liked since middle school, and she actually kissed back. His heart was going a mile a minute. He looked at her face. She was so cute when she apologized, and when she was embarrassed. He couldn't hold it in. He leaned down and kissed her again. Hinata was caught off guard. She was beyond shocked at first.

Pretty soon she melted into it and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her body closer to his and pushed her down gently onto the bed. She giggled a bit into it.

Hinata smiled into the kiss. She loved him with every fiber of her being. She loved being with him. She loved the feelings he was giving her right now, while they were kissing. They pulled apart after a while. Naruto smiled at her sheepishly. Hinata blushed a very deep red.

Naruto looked at the digital clock that was perched on top of the dresser next to his bed. It was one in the afternoon. Hinata had been out for a long time. He looked back to Hinata and saw that her blush had died down a bit. "Hinata-chan?" he said. She looked up at him. "Yes…Naruto-kun?" she said. He smiled a bit and blushed. "Want to go out with me?" he asked her. Hinata blushed, smiled, and nodded her head. Naruto grinned and pulled her into a bone crushing hug…again. She hugged him back. They were a couple now. "Hinata-chan." He said. Hinata looked at him. "Have you ever heard me say I love you to anyone?" he asked her. "No." Hinata replied. "Well get used to it!" he said, chuckling. Hinata laughed as well and hugged him tighter

"Hinata...I think it's high time we get you home. Neji's gonna kill me if he finds out that you were with me." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and they both stood up from his bed.

The couple quickly slipped on their shoes and walked to the front door. "Bye Hinata-chan." Naruto said, smiling down at her lovingly this time, instead of goofily. "I love you." "Love you too." She replied. They leaned in and kissed each other again. "Bye Naruto-kun." She said smiling before walking out of the apartment and to her car. Naruto watched her leave. _'Why is it that she's the only one that can make me feel warm inside?'_ he thought. _'Why is it that he's the only one that can make me feel good about myself?'_ thought Hinata.

'_Why is it that he's the only one that makes me feel…so…__**in love**__?'_

'_Why is it that she's the only one that makes me feel…so…__**loved**__?'_

* * *

_Thanks to all who read and please review...and oh...BTW...Kiani_97 is just a name that I used to like a lot..._


	6. Chapter 6

**All is fair in Love and War**

_By: Kiani_97_

Story Key:

'_Thoughts'_

Regular text

**Emphasis**

YELLING

St-st-stuttering

_**Flashback**_

Test message/email or message/ note

***sigh* This story isn't discontinued yet, what does that tell ya?  
**

**Chapter Six**

**Neji and Tenten's Day**

Tenten was bored. Hinata had left to her date only a half hour ago and she didn't have a clue of what she could do in this huge manor. She'd already showered and put on a second set of pajamas that she had packed just in case of anything. _'Well, when boredom bites you in the butt, do your most favorite thing and you just might have fun…I'm gonna go bother Neji.'_ She thought.

She walked down the hallway and took a left at the corner to get to Neji's room. She didn't bother knocking on the door, she just opened it. Big mistake. Neji was in nothing but a towel, his hair soaked. At the sound of the door opening he turned his head and saw Tenten. He smirked when he saw the blush creeping onto her face. Tenten was scared. She was staring at a naked Hyuga…well he did have a towel around his waist. He walked over to her, his hair dripping onto the carpet with every step.

"N-N-Neji…back away i-if you know what's g-g-good for you." She said, putting her hands up in a fighting stance, though she knew that her limbs would give way soon. He smirked. He backed her up into a wall and put his hands on both sides of her head. Her hands fell to her sides almost immediately, grasping the wall to see if there were any secret passageways that she could use to escape her current situation. He leaned in slowly. Tenten's breath hitched in her throat and her voice was lost. Her heart was going a mile minute. He put his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in slowly. She smelled like soap and baby lotion. He liked it. Tenten blushed many different shades of red. Neji breathed out and look up into her eyes. He leaned in slowly, getting a little too close for Tenten's liking. She was breathing heavily. She had finally gotten her lungs working. Neji was still leaning in. Tenten was against the wall, there was nothing she could do.

He brought his lips very closely to hers. He was only centimeters away from kissing her. Tenten stayed against the wall. Neji leaned in a little more. He could feel her breath on his face. It smelled like mint and toothpaste. She was blushing madly. He leaned in a bit more and just as their lips were about to connect, he pulled away, smirking. Tenten fainted again, this time with a loud thud as she fell on the floor. Neji was still smirking. _'Wait till she wakes up, I'm going to keep messing with her head.'_ He thought. He picked her up bridal style for the second time that morning and placed her on his bed. He quickly grabbed some basketball shorts, some boxers, and a tank top and went into the bathroom. He came out dressed, his hair still wet but drying a little. He sat down at his computer desk and logged onto his myspace. He quickly replied a letter to the Uchiha.

_~The one and only Hyuga Prodigy~_

_Date: September 30, 2008_

_Time: 10:37 a.m._

_Nothin much Tenten fainted in mii room so I gotta watch her _

_~King of the Uchiha~_

_Date: September 30, 2008_

_Time: 10:34 a.m._

_Sup man, wat r u doin?_

He sent the message and was soon greeted with an I.M. from Sasuke.

_~King of the Uchiha~: Hyuga wat did u do now?_

_~The one and only Hyuga Prodigy~: Wat u mean?_

_~King of the Uchiha~: well since she got here u been actin all weird and u flirt wit her a lot_

_~The one and only Hyuga Prodigy~: nothing…it was her fault. I'd just come out the shower and she just walked into the room without knocking_

_~King of the Uchiha~: wat happened after dhat?_

_~The one and only Hyuga Prodigy~: well I saw her blush and thought I'd hav sum fun wit it_

_~King of the Uchiha~: Did you…?_

_~The one and only Hyuga Prodigy~: No! All I did was act like I was gonna kiss her, I like got real close and shyt and dhen wen I backed up she fainted._

_~King of the Uchiha~: I'm starting to think that u got dhe hots 4 dhis girl_

_~The one and only Hyuga Prodigy~: u mean kinda like dhe way u got dhe hots 4 Haruno?_

_~King of the Uchiha~: no kinda like how ur cuzin has dhe hots 4 dhe dobe_

_~The one and only Hyuga Prodigy~: they on a date today anyway_

_~King of the Uchiha~: ha-ha I'm neva gonna let dhe dobe live dhat down_

_~The one and only Hyuga Prodigy~: I'm don't think he'll wanna_

Neji then logged off and turned off his computer. He turned to look at Tenten. Now that he thought about it, she looked more like she was sleeping than she was unconscious.

He walked over to his bed and sat next to her unmoving form. He stared at her features, carefully taking them in again.

Her hair was out of its usual twin buns. It was let lose, wavy, all down her back, spread out on the bed. Her usually brown eyes were closed as she rested her hand over her chest. She was breathing softly. Her pajamas were adorable. Little Betty Boop's covered the black pajamas and her black tank top showed a little more than necessary. But other than that he liked it.

She moved a bit. She turned on her side to face Neji and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Neji looked down at her, trying to keep an unemotional façade on although he was happy that she was awake.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Tenten looked up at him innocently. "W-what happened?" she asked, yawning a bit. "A lot happened although I'm not sure if you remember." Neji said, trying to suppress a smirk. "All I remember is being backed up into the corner." Tenten said, blushing a little. Neji nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh you were. Things got pretty hot. All I did was lean in and you just jumped on me. Then we just started kissing. You were excited as hell but then you remembered that all I had on was a towel so you told me to go put some clothes on. So then I did and then I came back into the room and you just pushed me to the bed and then we started making out and then we flipped over and then I stopped and you look all sad and then I just got off of you. Then I wrapped my arm around your waist and you blushed a bit but then you snuggled into me and fell asleep." Neji lied.

Tenten however, didn't seem to believe it, although she was blushing many deep shades of red.

"You really need to practice self control." Neji said smirking at her. Tenten blushed an even darker shade of red. She then sat up and looked at Neji, her face awfully close to his.

"Neji, tell me the truth." She said. Neji just chuckled. "That's the truth." He said. "Neji…please tell me the truth. We both know that I ain't act that way." She said, sighing. Neji couldn't take it. He didn't want to lie to her. "Alright fine I'll tell you the truth. All I did was lean in and then pull away when I was close enough to make you think that I was going to kiss you. Then you just fainted so I just set you on the bed and went to go change." Tenten nodded. She liked the truth a lot better than the lie.

"Neji…did I lean in or anything or was I scared?" she asked. Neji was surprised that she continued to want to know what happened. "You were scared." He said. Tenten nodded. "Oh." Was all she said.

She stood up from his bed and just stayed in place. Neji could easily tell that she was struggling over her thoughts. "Neji…" she said, but paused. "Yea?" he said, urging her to go forward. "Did you call me sleeping _beauty?_" she said, remembering the few moments before, smirking a bit. Neji blushed and turned his head away. "Hn."

"Neji…" "Yea?" Tenten hesitated and then just shook it off altogether. "It's nothing…"

Neji surprised them both. He just got up and hugged Tenten from behind on impulse. Tenten was surprised at first but then turned around and hugged him back. They stayed like that, in each other's arms, happy. For that moment, Neji felt truly content and warm inside. Tenten turned her face into his chest. Neji smiled, for the first time since his father was alive.

They hugged each other tighter. Tenten looked up at him and Neji looked down at her. This time they both leaned in. Tenten had to stand on her toes to be able to get to Neji's height. That's when it happened. In that moment, the stoic Hyuga and the usually bun-haired girl were kissing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. It lasted a few more seconds, until they finally realized what they were doing. They both pulled away, blushing.

"Um…uh…yea…sorry N-N-Neji." Tenten stuttered. Neji was dazed a bit. "No, no I'm sorry." He said. _'Oh no I'm not.'_ They both thought.

Tenten let go of Neji and he did the same she threw herself on his bed and he sat down next to her.

"So…um…" Tenten couldn't find the words to say. She was slightly embarrassed from kissing him just like that but she was happy too. "So…What did you mean when you beat someone with a gun before?" Neji asked her. Tenten looked up at him. The painful memory came to her and in a rush she had a headache. Tears were swelling up in her eyes and she suddenly felt like she was a five year old again, crying for a miracle. Neji felt sorry for asking.

"I'm sorry." He said. Tenten just nodded, her head was killing her. She rubbed her temples a bit. The tears began to spill over and she fell backward onto Neji's bed. Her tank top lifted a little and that's when Neji saw a small scar accompanied by a larger scar both seeming to go a little past her hips. Neji was sort of scared. What exactly had happened to her when she was little? She sat up, still crying, and looked at Neji. He stared back at her. "I'll tell you…some other time…when…I feel more…comfortable." Tenten said. Neji nodded. Obviously she wasn't ready to tell him why the memory and scars caused her so much pain.

"Do you have a myspace?" Neji asked, trying to change the subject. Tenten closed her eyes and nodded. "Then log on and I'll log on and then we can add each other." He said. Tenten just nodded but stayed in place on the bed. Neji shrugged, stood up, and turned on his computer. He opened up two internets and put them both on myspace. He signed himself in then called Tenten over so that she could sign in too.

"Kunai Panda chick?" Neji asked as he read Tenten's email. "Yea, got a problem?" Tenten said playfully. "No, none at all." Neji said. "Just out of curiosity, why did you pick that name?" "Well, you see I like weapons but not guns or knives or stuff, I like stuff like kunais and katanas and shurikens and stuff. People told me I kinda look like a panda with the buns in my hair so…yea and then I'm a girl so…" she said, smiling at him. She was still sad but was doing her best to hide it. Neji nodded. "Interesting." He said.

Tenten typed in her password and logged onto her myspace. She clicked on a place that said "New Friend Requests" and up came a page. She saw a picture of Sakura standing in an alley in Capri's and a red spaghetti strap shirt with red flats doing a piece sign while winking and sticking out her tongue. She clicked on approve and then moved onto the next one.

On the next one she saw a picture of Ino with some purple skinny jean Capri's on with a tight white spaghetti strap shirt and white flats. She had one hand on her hip and the other on her head and was sticking out her butt. She was winking to the camera and making a kissing face at the same time which worked for her. Tenten approved her.

She scrolled down and saw a picture of Kiba standing against an alley wall in what looked like autumn. He was wearing a black skull hoodie with blue jeans and black with white sneakers. He looked pretty cute. He had one foot on the wall and the other on the ground. He was leaning against it, looking mighty cool. Tenten briefly examined his photo before approving.

She scrolled down a little further and saw a picture of Shikamaru staring up at the sky, with his green jacket unzipped and a tank top showing. He had an incredibly awkward posture. His tan jeans collided with the tan, white, and green sneakers that he had on. Tenten approved him as well.

The next person she spotted was Hinata. She was sporting a lilac mini skirt with a white belly, spaghetti strap shirt and was wearing knee high white and lilac striped socks. Her flats were white. Tenten approved her almost immediately.

Temari came up on the screen next. She was wearing a navy blue baseball cap with a navy blue belly shirt that said, "I'm the bitchiest person you'll ever meet so you better think twice before messing with me." Tight, white, close to booty shorts were covering a little less than half of her thighs. She was wearing grey and white striped thigh-high socks, and white, gray, and navy blue sneakers. Tenten liked the outfit. It was cute although she could use some arm warmers. She accepted her request.

The next person she saw was Naruto, the knucklehead. In the picture he was staring up at the stars and smiling goofily. He was wearing nothing special. Just an unbuttoned orange button up shirt with a white tank top under, some jeans and some white sneakers. Tenten thought he looked cute but didn't plan on staring at him. She didn't like him in that way. She clicked on the approve button.

The next person Tenten saw was the infamous Uchiha. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with some blue jeans and black sneakers. "Cute." Tenten thought out loud. She covered her mouth when she heard the Hyuga in front of her "hn" from his chair. She'd almost forgotten he was there. She clicked on approve and looked down at Neji, who was now glaring up at her.

"Well if you were a girl you'd know how it is!" she said. Neji just shrugged it off and took the mouse away. He clicked on his myspace and typed in Tenten's email. He smirked a bit as he typed it. "Kunai_Panda_C" he said. He laughed a bit. Tenten brightened up. "Neji…did you just laugh?" she said. Neji looked up at her. "I guess I did. What is that now a crime?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Well no but…it's just that…since I've been here I haven't heard you laugh. Not once." She said. Neji thought back on it. He hadn't laughed or smiled since his father was alive. "I haven't laughed in the longest." He said. Tenten looked at him awkwardly. "When was the last time you laughed?" she asked. Neji contemplated on whether he should tell her or not. "When I was four and my father was still breathing." He said. Tenten immediately felt pity for him.

"S-sorry Neji…" she said. Neji just shook his head and pressed enter on the keyboard. Almost instantly he saw a picture of Tenten blowing a kiss to the camera, winking. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt that had a big hot pink skull on it with hot pink hearts all around, a black sweater over the top, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her black converse with the hot pink skulls looked new although Neji knew that they must be older than a month or two. _'And here I thought she liked baggy clothes.'_ He thought. He clicked on her profile and saw that it was private. He just clicked on the "Add me" button on the screen and sent the friend request. Tenten then took the mouse away from him and clicked onto her myspace.

In the friend request box she saw a picture of Neji holding up a fist to the camera with an unemotional demeanor on his face. He was wearing black jeans, a blue shirt, and black and blue sneakers. Tenten blushed a bit as she saw how cute Neji looked in the picture. Neji didn't fail to notice this. Tenten clicked on the accept button and went to check her messages. She had none (which made her feel so loved) so she closed her myspace out and began to walk away. Neji quickly wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her onto his lap. Tenten was caught off guard and screamed out when she was pulled down. Neji smirked. He was having the most fun that he'd had in years. He kept his arms wrapped around Tenten's middle, although he couldn't see her, he still knew that she was blushing and thinking of something to say.

He stole a glance at her face. She looked so adorable. _'Man, she looks so cute when she's confused, or nervous…Damn it…I think the Uchiha was right. I think I am falling for her. Since when do I call girls cute?'_ He thought. He pulled her back a little more so that she was leaning on his chest. A small "eep!" came out of her mouth before she fell into him. Neji smirked again. He was definitely going to hold this against her. Blackmail! He nuzzled her neck with his head and at that precise moment, Hinata walked into the room.

* * *

_Thanks to all that read_

__

And as for the myspace messages: That's how they're supposed to be read from bottom to top...for it to make sense...and as for the email adress...it's mine lol


	7. Chapter 7

**All is fair in Love and War**

_By: Kiani_97_

Story Key:

'_Thoughts'_

Regular text

**Emphasis**

YELLING

St-st-stuttering

_**Flashback**_

Test message/email or message/ note

**Neji and Tenten aren't together yet so what does that mean? Be prepared for a short chapter…just a warning!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Discovery**

Hinata gasped. Neji turned to look at her and Tenten stayed put, very red and very confused. "N-N-Neji-nii-san, w-what happened here?" she asked. Neji raised an eyebrow though he was very embarrassed. His blush never showed but only because he was fighting it down. If Tenten said anything, he was done for. "Neji, why did you pull me onto your lap?" Tenten asked, finally being able to process what had happened. "Hn." Was all that Neji said. Oh yea, he was done for. "Nii-san?" Hinata said, confused. That's when Tenten noticed that Hinata was there. "Hina-chan!" she yelled, jumping off of Neji's lap and running over to hug Hinata.

Hinata smiled. She didn't feel left out because obviously, Tenten had no idea of what had happened either. "Come on let's go to your room! I want to hear all about your date!" said Tenten, pulling her out the door by the hand. Hinata didn't even have time to nod her head when she was pulled inside her room and onto her bed. "So, tell me, how was it?" Tenten asked, curiously. "Well, we…we…"

"Uh-huh…" Tenten tried to pry it out of her.

"Well…you see we"

"Yeeeeeeessssssss?"

"We…"

"Damn it Hina-chan spit it out!"

"Alright, alright!...we officially go out now!"

At that moment, Tenten did something that was not very Tenten-ish. She squealed. "OMG Hinata tell me! How did it happen?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I got a light fever so I fainted against the tree and well I cut up my arm and Naruto took me to his house and gave me medicine while I was unconscious. When I woke up he had cocoa there and then…well…we both leaned in and…kissed…but then I pulled away because I thought he wouldn't like me back but then he just came and kissed me again and then he just popped the question and well…yea…" Hinata said.

Tenten beamed at her. "My little Hina-chan is growing up!" she squealed.

"So enough about my day, what about your day with Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked slyly. "Well first of all, it's not what it looks like, we don't go out." Tenten started off.

Hinata looked disappointed but told her to continue anyway.

"Well…you see I was bored so I showered and put on theses pajamas. Then I got bored again so I just walked into your cousin's room and I guess that he'd just gotten out of the shower because I walked in and he was in nothing but a towel…and his hair was wet. I guess he saw me blushing because then he smirked and then backed me up into a corner."

"Did you guys?" Hinata asked, looking horrified.

"NO! Let me finish. So he put both hands beside my head and then he just like went to my neck and breathed in then out. Then he smirked again and then went up to look me in the eyes. Then he started leaning in real slow and I was scared so I was not moving. He got closer and even closer. For a minute I thought he was gonna kiss me but then he backed away and then everything went black…I guess I fainted and forgot what happened. So when I woke up he told me a lie."

"What did he tell you?" Hinata asked. She wanted to find out about what happened next. She'd never been so interested in her cousin's life so much before today.

"Well, you see…He told me that he just backed me up into a corner and just leaned in a bit and that I jumped on him and kissed him and then remembered that he was wearing only a towel so I told him to go put on some clothes so then he did and that when he came out of the bathroom I pushed him down onto the bed and got on top of him and that we were making out. Then he said that he flipped us over and stopped us and that I looked sad and junk. But then he said that he laid down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and that I blushed at first but then I snuggled into him."

"But it was a lie right?" Hinata asked.

"Of course it was do you actually think I would do something like that? Anyway I told him to tell me the truth and when he did he got a little embarrassed so I decided to try to change the subject. Then I tried to tell him…something and then I just told him to forget about it because I didn't feel up to it. So anyway I have no clue what he was thinking because he just came out of nowhere and hugged me from behind. But he was so warm, I couldn't help myself…I just kinda…turned around and hugged him back." Tenten stopped for a moment, remembering what had happened. Her heart was suddenly full of butterflies.

Hinata squealed softly. "OMG for realz? Do you like him? Do you love him? What happened next?" she said excitedly, especially since it was her cousin and best friend. "W-well…" Tenten said, blushing a bit. "Did you guys like kiss or something?"

Tenten froze, because the truth was, they had. "Um…well…" she said. Hinata's eyes widened. "OMG you did didn't you?" she said. She was practically jumping for joy. Tenten blushed.

"Just don't tell anyone not even Neji alright."

"So how did it happen?"

"Well…I don't really know. I guess we just…felt…I don't know I know that I felt…warm inside…Like if I was complete…well he just leaned down and…I got on my toes and…well…yea…"

"Did you think he was a good kisser?"

"Most definitely!"

"OMG! I can't believe it. How does he make you feel though?"

"Well…every time I'm around him now, I just feel, warm, I get butterflies, my heart sometimes…feels like it's gonna stop. I just feel happy…"

"Tenten…I think you're in love."

"B-b-but…that's impossible I've only known him for three days! It's impossible!"

"There is such a thing as love at first sight."

"Not for me!"

"For anyone Tenten. Take me and Naruto. I met him in middle school and well…yea…"

Tenten moaned as she rubbed her temples. "Well…even if I do love him…I only think I like him though…I…I don't know if he would like me back…I mean…you know. He's so…hot and me…I'm just…plain. Hinata…I…think I'm just getting my hopes up for nothing…"

Unbeknownst to them, Neji Hyuga had just happened to be walking by and heard Tenten's last comment. _'Who? Getting her hopes up for nothing? What does she mean by that? Does she like someone?'_ He thought. _'Could it be that she likes Sasuke?'_ he thought. Neji shook his head. _'That is most likely it. She did say he was cute…guess I should just…forget about her.'_ He thought. _'It can't be that hard. I mean I just figured out this morning that I liked her!'_ With that thought in mind, Neji walked away, feeling heartbroken and sad.

"Tenten, just…go for it. I think he likes you too." Hinata said, smiling at Tenten. "I think I will…when the time is right." Tenten replied…smiling to herself in a dazed fashion.

* * *

_I know it's short_

_Thanks to all that read and Review please...!_


	8. Chapter 8

**All is fair in Love and War**

_By: Kiani_97_

Story Key:

'_Thoughts'_

Regular text

**Emphasis**

YELLING

St-st-stuttering

_**Flashback**_

Test message/email or message/ note

**Naruto is too blind to see that Hinata likes him…what does that say to ya? **

**Chapter Eight**

**Kiba and Ino's Passion for Dancing**

Just like that, three months had passed since Tenten moved to the school. Hinata and Naruto let out the news on Monday to everyone that they had officially started going out and everyone applauded. Ino on the other handed shouted out "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU STUPID DOBE! I'M SURPRISED YOU EVEN NOTICED THAT SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH YA!" She of course got smacked on the head by Sakura. "Stop being so loud fucking pig I have a headache." She said.

"Somebody's got their period." Sasuke said, smirking. "And so what if I do? I'm a female it's only natural! Fucking Uchiha…" she said. Sasuke glared at her. Sakura glared back. "Why don't you guys just admit that you're in love with each other and get it over with. I mean it's obvious. Kiss her and get together already." Tenten said, smirking.

Sasuke glared but smirked as he came up with a comeback. "Why don't you go out with Neji then? You know you want to!" he said. Tenten blushed. "I do not!" she yelled. "He's an arrogant bastard! And now I see why you guys are such good friends because so are you!" she shot back. Sasuke smirked again. "You're both always smirking…Sakura I have no clue how you can put up with that during classes." "I'm special like that!" Sakura replied, acting innocent. "Special my ass…you just punch him in the arms till he chooses to shut up." Naruto mumbled. "And what? It works which makes me special because that makes me the only one that can get him to be quiet." She replied. Naruto glared at her but hid behind Hinata when he saw her glare back. "Sakura-chan is scary when she gets her period…" he said.

Neji smirked. "Geez Uzumaki if you're only going out with my cousin so that she can protect you then you might as well just ask her to buy you the secret service." He said. Naruto sent him a death glare. "Fuck you Hyuga…no offense Hinata." He said, wrapping his arms around Hinata's middle from behind.

"Why are we all arguing anyway?" Tenten asked. "Because Sakura-chan got her period and is angry at Ino for yelling because she has a headache too." Shikamaru said. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Well, I'm outties!" Sakura said, as she stood up from her seat. "Same here, bye Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek (which caused him to grin goofily).

"Bye peoples!" Ino said, standing up and skipping out the door. Kiba followed after her, saying "Well, got to go to computer class ya. I'm out!" Naruto just waved good-bye and left and Sasuke followed after him wordlessly. "Bye Tenny…Bye bastard…" Temari said, leaving Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji standing there. Shikamaru stood up lazily from his seat and walked out of the cafeteria. "Yo well I'm out man, peace, duces!" Tenten said before waving bye to Neji. Neji just watched her leave before going out the door himself.

xXWith InoXx

Ino checked to her left, then to her right. She didn't want anyone to see her. The truth was that today was the first day of her dance classes. She walked into the classroom; confident that no one in her circle of friends was around…that was…until she bumped into someone.

She caught her balance and scowled as she looked up. That was when she saw that the person that she bumped into was Kiba. She blushed a bit. "Um…sup Kiba…" she said. Kiba looked down at her. "I-Ino? What're you doing here I could've sworn no one was following me." He said.

Ino looked slightly confused. "Look, I like to dance…don't judge me." Kiba said. At this Ino relaxed. "Oh what a relief. I won't because I like dancing too!" she said. Kiba smiled. "You do? What form?" he asked. "I do Tango, Salsa, Merengue, Bachata, and Ballroom." She said. "What about you?" "I like street dancing." Kiba replied. "Oh…for real?" "Yeah. It makes me feel free just don't tell anyone that I like to dance please Ino." He said. "Ditto." Was all Ino said before turning to pay attention to the teacher.

A woman with black, layered hair and red eyes stood at the front of the dance room. "Hello class, I am Kurenai-sensei, your teacher for this class. To start off the class you are going to have to partner up with someone. You both will make your own style of dancing by using at least two or three styles that already exist. Because I am a nice teacher, I will let you all choose your partners. You have three weeks to make up a new form of dance and to choreograph your dance. I suggest that you start working today, now partner up!" she said.

Kiba and Ino stared at each other. "Want to be partners?" Ino said. Kiba shrugged. "Okay." He said. Ino smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out to a secluded corner of the room. "Alright, now how can we combine my talents with your talents?" Ino said, letting go of Kiba's hand.

"Well, I do Hip-Hop too…maybe we can combine hip-hop with street dancing and some of you styles." Kiba said. "How about we combine ballroom, Bachata and Salsa with your dances. That would be live!" Ino threw her arms up in the air, ignoring all the people that turned to stare at her.

"Well, let's start!" Ino said, grabbing Kiba's hand and leading him through the dance.

The complicated footwork was a lot to handle and they were both sure that some of the other students were looking at them. They both ignored them and kept practicing and choreographing.

A half hour later the class ended. "Class is over, but I suggest that you guys make plans to meet to work on your routines." Kurenai said, hands on her hips. She walked out the classroom and left the students to discuss their plans. "So Kiba…how about we meet after school today?" Ino said. Kiba shrugged, then nodded. "Fine with me I have no plans." They smiled. The bell rang. "I'm out, peace." Ino said. "Duces." Kiba said, waving her off with two fingers.

-----------

End of Day

-----------

The entire group was gathered outside, Sakura glaring at Tenten who was yelling at Neji for calling her immature. "YEA SO WHAT IF I'M IMMATURE! IT JUST MEANS THAT I'M HAVING A WAY BETTER TIME IN LIFE THAN YOU!" she screamed. Neji just ignored her. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME HYUGA? YOU'D BETTER LISTEN TO ME!" "SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, having enough of the continuous fighting. "Just kiss and get together already we all know that you like each other. It's obvious! Now become a couple and shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

She said. Neji and Tenten blushed, ceasing their arguing.

"Hey Ino, we're going skating, you're coming right. Making sure." Temari said. Ino shook her head slowly, her hair swinging in the breeze. "Sorry guys, emergency cheerleading meeting. We need new uniforms…e he heh!" Ino said, scratching the back of her head, looking at her friends apologetically.

"How about you Kiba?" Temari said, turning to him. Kiba shook his head. "Gotta take Akamaru to the vet today." He said. Temari stared at Ino, then at Kiba, smirked, and then turned her backs on them, sticking her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. "Alrighty then." She said, walking away. As soon as the entire group was gone, Kiba and Ino gave each other a quick look. "Race you to the studio." Ino said. Kiba nodded, accepting the challenge. They both dashed off into the school.

When they got to the studio, they were glad to see that it was empty. "Alright Kiba, lets get to work, our street ballchata has to be perfect." Ino said, grabbing a hold of his hand. He nodded, and put his hand on her hip. They both blushed a bit but danced anyway. They started off slow, with the Bachata, moving side to side, dancing like Latinos instead of Asians.

They swung their hips to the music, more Ino than Kiba. Then a hip-hop beat broke out. Kiba and Ino pushed off each other.

Ino began swinging her hips in a quick matter before grabbing her ponytail and throwing it over her shoulder, to her front. She then started to pop her chest.

Kiba spun a few times before he started doing a hot step. He crossed his legs, then stepped out, alternating the leg in the back. "Alright, time for the next part." Ino yelled over the blare of the music. "Right." Kiba replied.

They both danced their way to the middle of the room, Kiba behind Ino, crumping and Ino popping her butt, or to put it simply…shaking her goodies. A voice soon erupted from the radio, shouting, "GET YO BODY ON THE WALL, GET YO BODY ON THE WALL!" This part of the song Ino listened to and got on the wall, doing a belly dance. "Good thing I wore a tube top today." She said, laughing a bit but still maintaining focus. Kiba was doing the crimp-walk.

The music suddenly changed to a Salsa-ish beat. Kiba and Ino clasped hands again. They stepped forward, then back, or in Kiba's case, backward, then front. They pulled out, then in, then out, then in and then the street beats came out again.

The two broke away. Kiba did the crimp-walk followed by the crank dat cross step. Ino was doing the cross crimp-walk followed by the heel toe. At last a Tango beat came along and Kiba and Ino spun into each other's arms. They then began to dance to the music. Ino kicked up her legs and Kiba caught her like a guitar. He then spun around, carrying her. He put her down gently, and they both spun. Kiba stopped and kept spinning Ino. It was almost over.

Ino abruptly stopped being spun and was pulled into Kiba, who was also pulling up her left leg and holding it to his waist. Ino did a semi-backbend, with her arms on Kiba's shoulders. The music and the routine ended simultaneously.

They were panting, breathing heavily, sweating like crazy. They both smiled at each other.

Before Kiba could react, Ino glomped him. He was caught off guard. They both fell to the studio floor. "Oh my God Kiba! That was awesome! You're probably the best dancer in the world!" she yelled. Kiba smiled. "Not really, I'd be famous if I was." He said, laughing a bit. "I'm glad you're not though!" Ino said. "Why is that?" "Because then, you wouldn't be the person you are now…and I like who you are." Ino smiled at him. She stood up and started the radio again. They joined together and began their dance again, smiling the entire time.

* * *

_SHORT AGAIN!_

_Thanks to all who read and review please!_


	9. Chapter 9

**All is fair in Love and War**

_By: Kiani_97_

Story Key:

'_Thoughts'_

Regular text

**Emphasis**

YELLING

St-st-stuttering

_**Flashback**_

Test message/email or message/ note

**Sasuke keeps ignoring Sakura, Neji and Tenten still aren't married [lolz], Shikamaru and Temari claim that they're only spending so much time together for the Chunnin Exams instead of just coming out with it and saying that they're dating, Ino keeps ignoring Sai and Chouji, Naruto still like Sakura and Hinata has a one-sided love story to tell her kids or nieces and nephews…what does that tell you?**

**Chapter Nine**

**A Big Shocker and Girl Time**

Tenten was walking out of school with her black leather pouch on one shoulder, a death glare on her face. She was stomping out of the school, furious with a certain Hyuga. Hinata and Sakura caught sight of her and ran up to her. "What's wrong Tenten?" Sakura asked. "Hyuga!" she said. Hinata looked frightened. "M-m-me?" she asked, stopping and pointing at her self. Tenten stopped in her tracks. "Hyuga?" she said, turning to look at Hinata. "Hina-chan!" she yelled, running over and squeezing Hinata until she couldn't breathe anymore. "Yes, yes Tenny-chan. I know I'm a Hyuga and I'm adorable but what did I do?" Hinata asked. Tenten frowned.

"You didn't do anything, it was your stupid cousin!" she said. Hinata mouthed an 'o' before telling Tenten to press on. All three girls were walking through the hall.

"Well you see, we were in Chemistry class and the teacher partnered us up. We had to make a sodium and chlorine mixture and let it dry to see how salt forms. Neji, being the show-off that he is was telling me that I was doing everything wrong when in truth it was the teacher who had gotten the instructions wrong. I was doing this based on experience in A.P. classes back in Konoha Scholars. Neji came and followed the instructions in his way and then, the mixture spilled over and the desk rusted. So then Kakashi-sensei walked over to us and gave us a detention for 'misuse of dangerous chemicals and scientific tools'" Tenten made air quotes with her fingers.

She sighed. "Now I have a detention tomorrow, and what's even worse is that it's Saturday and I have to spend it with Neji…"

Sakura smiled. Tenten was so dense. _'She likes him and he likes her, but they both just fail to realize that!'_ She slowly shook her head, smiling. "Tenten, you need to stop living in denial!" Sakura said. "What do you mean?" Tenten replied. "It's obvious that you like Neji! But you already knew that and you already know he likes you back but you're just too chicken to tell him you like him!"

By now, Sakura was smirking mercilessly. Tenten blushed. "So what if I like him? It doesn't matter anyway! Even if what you said is true, he wouldn't want to go out with someone like me…I'm the uninteresting new girl who everyone hates because I hang out with Neji. He wouldn't want to go out with me, his giant ego would be bruised!" she said.

Sakura slapped her forehead. "Tenten, if he was to bruise his ego that easily then why would he hang out with you so much? Hmm?" "Well, that is true but still!" That's when they walked out of the school and Tenten spotted Neji.

"HYUGA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shouted.

"Geez, her and her mood swings…can someone spell period for me?" Temari said suddenly, appearing from behind the girls. Sakura was clutching her shirt in the spot where her heart should be. Hinata was now so close to hyperventilating that it was a miracle she was still conscious.

"HYUGA!" Tenten yelled over the crowd of the school. She marched right up to. He looked at her emotionlessly. "Hyuga, you're so done for!" she said through gritted teeth. Neji smirked a bit. "You gave me a detention…you gave me a detention on a Saturday! Now I have to spend Saturday with an arrogant bastard with snow white eyes and long, girly hair!" "How am I the one that gave you the detention when I am not the teacher?"

Tenten tugged at her bangs, something she did when she was trying to calm herself. "You made me get into trouble with the teacher and in return for that I got a detention with you!" "I bet you're screaming like fan girl on the inside." Tenten puffed out. She was so angry you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Like if this does not affect me either." Neji said suddenly. "I was planning on hanging out with my gang." 's**L**A**p!**' Sakura had smacked herself. Neji had not just let that slip out. Tenten blinked. "What gang?" she asked. Neji smirked; he would've thought that she'd have figured it out by now. "Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, even Lee." He said. "That's my gang." Tenten was surprised to say the least. She turned on her heel to face Hinata, Sakura, and Temari. "You guys had a gang and you didn't even tell me?" she said. She felt betrayed that not even Hinata had told her.

Hinata smiled apologetically. Sakura looked at her feet. Temari full out smiled. "Yup! We have a gang. Neji's the leader." She said. Tenten was getting angrier than before. "You guys were in a gang? You didn't tell me about any of this?" she said. The girls looked frightened. They had a bad feeling. Her aura was scaring the hell out of them. "T-Tennie-chan…calm d-d-down!" Hinata said. "I-um-I'm s-s-sorry…I should've" she was cut off by Tenten's voice. "I want to join!" she said. Neji looked surprised. "What was that?" Temari asked, going pale. "I want to join!" Tenten said, hands on her hips, staring at them all. Neji walked over to the group of girls.

Sasuke appeared from the school's metal and glass doors, raising an eyebrow at the commotion. "What's going on?" he asked annoyed. "Tenten…wants to join…the gang." Sakura said, grabbing a hold of his arm, as if telling him to help them convince her it was a bad idea. His eyes widened a bit but he shrugged Sakura off and stood next to Neji. "Hyuga, why not just let her join? I'll bet she's a great fighter, she's pretty smart, and pretty easily angered which can be good in our fights." Sasuke said, barely giving Neji any time to talk. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Look, whatever just…don't get in the way!" he said, stalking down the steps angrily.

Tenten looked after him, smiling. "I'm in!" she said happily to the girls.

The girls laughed a bit, relieved that she wasn't angry and at the point of pummeling their leader anymore. "Tennie-chan…we need to get you some clothes." Hinata said, pulling her by the arm. "What do you mean by clothes Hina-chan?" Tenten asked, looking confused. "You'll see!" Sakura and Temari laughed evilly, pulling a confused Ino behind them.

They shoved Tenten into the backseat of the car and let Temari sit next to her in case she had any intentions of leaving. She quickly latched Tenten's seatbelt, then her own as Hinata climbed into the other side of the backseat and Ino into the passenger side, now understanding what was going on.

Sakura started the Lexus loudly and zoomed off through the parking lot. She raced down the streets and swerved through many cars, gaining more speed as they got onto the highway. Tenten smiled, it was exciting, it was fast, it was what she liked. She soon found herself laughing. The other girls stared at her a little but turned away when they came to a stop.

"We're here!" Sakura declared, turning off her car and pointing to a tall, white building with a lot of windows. Tenten stared up at it in awe. "It's the mini-mall!" Ino said, stepping out of the car. Tenten opened her own door and stepped out into the cool February breeze.

She looked up at the building in front of her. "Mini-mall?" she said, wondering how large the actual mall was. Ino giggled. "You're a part of the gang; we gotta get you some proper attire."

Tenten was confused. "What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked. "They're too baggy!" Sakura said. Tenten sighed. "Do your worst." She said, hanging her head emo style. The girls all laughed. Hinata grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the mall. "Let's get you some actual clothes Tennie-chan!" she said. After a few minutes of walking, they got to the doors of the mall and pushed through them. They pulled Tenten into the nearest store with cute clothes.

Tenten looked around. "Geez, my type of store!" she said. There was black clothing…everywhere "Come here!" Ino said, taking Hinata's hand off of Tenten's wrist and pulling Tenten herself.

She walked around the store, picking up clothing that she thought was hot, and shoes that she found cute.

For the next hour they spent time looking for clothes and at long last found Tenten the perfect colors. "I'll buy all this please!" Ino smiled happily as Sakura handed the cashier Hinata's credit card. "Tennie-chan I'm so excited! You'd better start wearing all of this clothes tomorrow!" she said. Hinata giggled and Temari gave Tenten a toothy grin. They walked out of the store beaming at Tenten, who was now holding at least seven bags of clothing. She blew up a bang that had lingered into her eye and kept walking close behind the group of girls.

They reached Sakura's car and immediately opened the trunk so that Tenten could throw in her bags. They then jumped into the car and blasted the radio on. "Ooh! Old music!" Ino cheered as "Strictly Physical" came onto the radio. Tenten smiled. She'd always loved this song. "If you need it boy, it's strictly physical!" the girls sang along. "I'm stripping your top with my eyes, I like what I see!" They all broke out into a fit of giggles. "Hey Tenten, when are you going to confess to Neji that you like him?" Sakura said slyly. Tenten sent her a death glare.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, pretending to sound confused. The girls saw right through it. "Tenten, just admit that you like him. It's obvious to everyone except him." Ino said.

Tenten sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked. The girls looked at each other. They turned their eyes back to Tenten. "Uh, _ya!"_ they said. This caused them all to laugh.

"So seriously when do you plan on telling him?" Temari asked. "Not now. I…I'm…I don't know what he'll say. Most likely turn me down. I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing." She said. Sakura exchanged a knowing glance with Hinata. "Hinata was brave enough to do it so why not you?" she asked. Tenten glared at her.

"Oh yeah Ms. Forehead…Well what about you liking Sasuke? And you Ms. Pig and your obsession with Kiba?" Tenten shot back. Sakura's eyes widened. She glared at the road as she said, "ME; in love with that egotistical bastard? HA! As if!" she said.

Ino sputtered a bit. "W-what? I don't like Kiba like that?" Tenten smirked. "Well first off Sakura, I only said you liked him, not that you loved him. As for you Ino, you may not like him, you might love him!" Temari howled with laughter. "She's got a point ya know! But seriously just admit your feelings to him!"

Tenten looked at her, an evil look in her eye. "What about you and your perverted dreams about Shikamaru?" Temari froze. "Look here missy I'm not like Pinky and Piggy. I'll admit I think he's cute but what makes you think that I have perverse dreams about him?" "The way you like at him and then blush really red during gym, when the boys wear their muscle shirts." Temari opened her mouth to say something back but couldn't find anything rude to say. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out her window instead.

Ino however, was persistent. "Tenten just confess and get it over with! You'll feel better as soon as you get it off your chest." Tenten sighed. "Look, if I just tell him sometime next week will you girls just stop bugging me?" They all nodded. Tenten sighed again. "I need to get a wider circle of friends." She said, laughing a bit. The other girls chuckled.

The rest of the ride the girls bickered about quizzes, tests, and whack teachers. Tenten on the other hand thought about how she would confess to Neji that she loved him.

* * *

_ALL CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY ARE GOING TO BE SHORT...or at least most of them will be_

_Thanks to all that read and review please!_


	10. Chapter 10

**All is fair in Love and War**

_By: Kiani_97_

Story Key:

'_Thoughts'_

Regular text

**Emphasis**

YELLING

St-st-stuttering

_**Flashback**_

Test message/email or message/ note

**Kiani_97: Do I have to say it?**

**Neji: Yes now stop whining and say it**

**Tenten: Hyuga be nice! She was nice enough to include you in her story…by the way thanks for making me an ass kicking girl! I love it! Neji apologize!**

**Neji: Hn**

**Kiani: w/e**

***Neji walks away***

**Tenten: Kiani doesn't own a penny of the show…DAMMIT HYUGA!**

***Tenten stalks after Neji***

**Chapter Ten**

**Tenten's Past**

About a week had passed since Tenten had joined the gang. So far, she'd had fun. She was acting shyer around Neji but told him off if he ever said something snotty. Everyone took this as a sign. They all knew what was coming.

Right now, the gang was hanging out on the back steps of the school. That way they couldn't be seen. Neji and Tenten were having another argument, this time, about cookies.

"Hyuga, I'm telling you that chocolate chip fudge cookies are way better than oatmeal raisin cookies!" Tenten said, crossing her arms and glaring at Neji. Neji shrugged. "I don't really care I don't really like sweets." "Well then why did you say that oatmeal raisin cookies were better than chocolate chip fudge cookies?" "Because it's fun to tick you off." He smirked a bit. Tenten growled. Everyone else was watching them amusedly.

Tenten crossed her arms again and turned her back on Neji, huffing out like a five year old would do if it was just told it was not allowed to play on the swings. Neji smirked again. "You act just like a four year old." Tenten's ears perked up. She turned to Neji. "Yeah well…you act like an old man with your 'I don't like sweets' and 'I like meditating' crap!" she shot back. Neji sent her a death glare. Tenten giggled, glad to see that she was getting to him.

"Enough of this romantic comedy where's the action?" Naruto whined. Ino bonked him on the head. "Idiot…it was getting good!" she growled at him. Tenten turned to look at them all.

"So…it's Friday. Tomorrow is Saturday. What are we going to do tomorrow?" Sakura shrugged. "We could go to the carnival." She said. Tenten's eyes lit up at this.

"The carnival?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her excitedly. Sakura nodded. "It's on this time of year." She said. Tenten jumped up and down. "I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" she yelled. The girls all giggled at her childish behavior. "Then we'll go." Neji said, annoyed that she wouldn't quit screaming.

Tenten cheered and jumped on the Hyuga. He was caught off guard.

Tenten picked him up and swung him around in circles. "What the hell? Tenten, Neji weighs like a hundred and thirty and you just picked him up like it was nothing!" Naruto yelled.

Tenten stopped spinning Neji. "That's who this was?" She took a glance at the person she was holding. She looked back at the curious group. "I thought it was Hinata!" she said. She laughed a bit before setting Neji down. Neji dusted himself off and glared at Tenten, who seemed unfazed by it.

She blushed a light pink and laughed again. "You're so light Neji! Are all Hyugas so light?" Everyone froze. "Um…Tennie…did you just call him Neji instead of Hyuga?" Tenten went rigid at Sakura's comment.

"N-n-no…I called him Hyuga!" Everyone laughed at her. She blushed a deep red. Something told her that this was going to be a very long weekend. She fiddled with the black skirt that the girls had forced her into this morning. Her black spaghetti strap shirt matched perfectly with her flats. Neji smiled a bit. She looked cute in skirts and stuff.

"Holy shit Neji's smiling!" Naruto pointed at Neji who immediately went back to his emotionless façade. "What? I'm only human." He walked down the steps and to his car. Tenten felt sorry for the guy. She chased after him. "HEY NEJI WAIT UP!"

Everyone looked after her. "They're meant for each other. They're in love and they don't even know it!" Ino sighed dreamily. Everyone nodded. "They'll end up together soon. Just watch." Temari chuckled a bit. "I can't wait to see the outcome of that."

_*****Meanwhile*****_

Tenten was chasing after Neji still. Curse her flats. She finally caught up to him. She turned him around quickly. "Neji! Are you okay?" Neji looked her dead on and smiled a bit. "They were right. You are using my name after all."

Tenten put a hand over her mouth. "Um…so are you okay or not?" He nodded. "W-well then…um…b-" Neji cut her off with his lips. Tenten was caught off guard.

Soon, she caught herself kissing back. She melted into him and her legs gave way. Neji caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on his chest. They were both enjoying this.

He pulled away and so did Tenten. She blushed a deep red and Neji…well…he was still a bastard so he smirked. Tenten punched his arm playfully. "Bastard…" she muttered it under her breath. She ran over to her car and quickly hopped in. That was one kiss she would never forget considering it was only her second one.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The group was waiting in a parking lot. "Where the hell is Tenten?" "Dummy must've kept on sleeping." Ino smacked her forehead. Hinata shook her head in disagreement. "Tenten is an early riser. She falls asleep with the sun and wakes up with it too." They all stared at Hinata.

Her cell phone rung a few minutes later. "Tenten…where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of an alley…tell everyone to get their asses to the alley on Death Road and Death Avenue…that sounds encouraging."

"Tenten…what's wrong why are you in an alley?"

"Look…I was driving and these guys just started following me. Look I gotta go before I get my ass kicked. Peace!"

Tenten hung up. Everyone was staring at Hinata. She motioned toward the car. "She's in an alley and all she said was 'look I gotta go before I get my…arse kicked!" Everyone was rushing into their cars as soon as the last word was uttered.

Neji was the first one to drive off.

_*****Meanwhile*****_

Tenten was backed up into a corner and a little scared. These guys were ganging up on her and smirking.

One pulled out a knife. Tenten glared at him. Then she herself smirked. "Touch me with that and you'll see what's gonna happen!" The man ran at her, smirking cockily. Tenten bit her lip and dodged the knife. She pulled it out of the guy's hand and threw it straight at him. It stuck itself in his side. She punched the air. "YES!"

Another two men came running for her. She mentally cursed. She dodged all of their blows and punched them both in the face, then knocked them out by hitting their pressure point. She heard a car pull up. She bit her lip again and felt the metallic taste of blood on her lip. She was biting too hard. Then she heard Neji's voice calling for her…wait…was that panic?

"TENTEN? TENTEN ARE YOU THERE?" She yelled out a "yea," before beating another guy senseless. Neji punched a few guys that got in his way and ran over to Tenten. She was crying but beating up everyone else. "N-Neji!" He nodded and stood beside her. They beat up all the others. Tenten was crying. The film of tears blocked her vision so she was scraped a few times by daggers and knives.

She grunted out in pain but kept fighting. Neji was getting pissed to say the least. They were all cutting her bit by bit. She had quite a few spots that had a lot of blood dripping down. Some parts of her shirt were torn and stained and her pants were on the verge of being touched by blood.

They knocked the last guy unconscious and Tenten collapsed. She was clutching at her side, which was where most of her cuts were. Neji bent down next to her and pulled her into him. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and cried into him. She hadn't been that scared since the night her parents had been murdered. Her chest was heaving and her sobs were muffled by his shirt. He was still angry at those men.

A few minutes later everyone else arrived. They were shocked at what they saw; a slightly bloody Tenten crying into Neji. What was even more surprising was that he wasn't pulling away. As a matter of fact, he was hugging her back. He knew everyone else was there but he didn't care. He held her there.

The others looked at one another and then backed away quietly. "Don't bother, I know you're there." Tenten looked up when she heard Neji speak. Her eyes were still overflowing with tears but she could just make out the figures of all her friends standing there.

She hid her face in Neji's shirt. She didn't want them to see her crying although they most likely knew she was. She kept crying, this time more softly but she was still crying hard. Neji hugged her again, keeping his arms around her.

Ino laughed nervously. "Y-yea…um…Neji…why don't you just take Tenten to go drop off her car and then um…let her change then you just drive to the carnival together. Uh…we'll meet you guys there!"

Neji just nodded. He helped Tenten up as Ino pulled everyone else out of the alley. She was limping a little from the pain in her side and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Neji helped her to her car, and then climbed into his own. She made a u-turn, Neji following suit and then drove to her house.

Ten minutes later they got there. Tenten briskly walked out of her car and slammed the door shut. She quickly opened the door and ran inside. Neji rushed in afterward. He heard a door slam and ran toward the sound. A bathroom.

He knocked. Tenten yelled a "come in." Neji slowly opened the door. He blushed a bit when he noticed that her shirt was folded up, which showed off her stomach, the cuts that she'd just received minutes ago, and a better view of that huge scar that she had.

She quickly pulled out a first aid kit and out of it, Tenten pulled out a huge container of peroxide and a few bandages. She pulled out a cotton ball and wet it with the ointment, then dabbed it on her largest wound, hissing in pain. Neji stood in the door, watching silently. She repeated this with all of her cuts. Neji watched as she wrapped her arm in bandages, and then left the room to go change her shirt.

Neji decided to just wait in the living room, which he took the time to notice. He smiled a bit to himself. It was nice, not plain like the Hyuga mansion. Tenten was down the stairs and ready to go a few minutes later. "Alright Neji…I'm…ready…" She was still scared and fighting back tears. Neji nodded and led her out. She locked her door and got into Neji's car. Neji drove off, silently. To be honest, he was just happy to leave. This neighborhood didn't look too friendly.

Tenten fidgeted with her fingers, mentally cursing herself for it. Hinata was rubbing off on her. "N-Neji…um…thanks…you know…for um…helping…m-me…w-with those…guys." Yea, Hinata was definitely rubbing off on her. Neji nodded. "No problem." Tenten bit her lip again. More blood seeped into her mouth. She pulled the hem of her sleeves to her hands subconsciously. Neji noticed how she was fighting back her emotions. The tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Look, if you want to cry go ahead." Tenten closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't. She started crying again. She felt weak and helpless. Neji kept one hand on the steering wheel and put the other reassuringly around her shoulders. Tenten jumped a bit, surprised. Neji wasn't one to show affection or even emotion…although he was acting weird in the alley.

She looked out the window, avoiding Neji's gaze. Every few minutes or so he would turn his eyes on her. Tenten blushed a bit. Too much attention.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the carnival. "Where are the others?" she asked. Neji shrugged. Tenten sighed. "They probably left without us." Neji grabbed her hand without thinking and pulled her through the huge white gates into the land of the cotton candy, the flavored ice, and the rides. She was caught off guard and gasped. He pulled her to a bunch of rides. Tenten was smiling, trying to hide the fact the she was still shaken up from her encounter in the alley. Neji saw right through it, although he did a much better job of hiding that fact than Tenten was at hiding her fear. They stopped. Tenten turned to him, puzzled. "Why did we stop?" Neji pointed to a sign. "Boat ride?" Tenten was officially confused. "Yup. I want you to calm down, so we're getting on."

Before Tenten could protest, they were already on the boat. The guy pushed them forward, smirking a bit. Tenten looked down at her hands that were now resting on her lap. Neji frowned. It was too quiet. Tenten sighed before Neji could say anything. "You don't have to stay with me you know." Neji raised an eyebrow. "You can go and have fun for yourself, I'm killing the mood, I know." He shook his head. "No, I like it. You're fun to be around when you're hyper and stuff but it's also cool when you're calm…although I must admit, it is kind of depressing." Tenten giggled at his comment. Neji perked up. There was that laugh that he missed so much.

Whoa, whoa, whoa…missed? Tenten smiled up at him, this time no worry or fear on her features. She was relaxed. Neji was surprised. He didn't expect that to work. "Um…Neji…" She began fiddling with her fingers again. Neji raised an eyebrow. She blushed. "Uh…you know…um…there's…uh…this one boy that I um…really…like…and…um…you see…he's usually an emotionless bastard so…um…I need advice." She was stuttering. By really like, she most likely meant that she had a crush on him. He looked down. Tenten failed to notice.

"Tenten…by you saying that you really like this guy, you mean you like him as in a crush?" Tenten looked up at Neji and nodded timidly, her face bright pink. "Yea…" she kept messing around with her fingers. Neji clenched his teeth for a minute before saying, "Is it Uchiha?" Tenten gave Neji a look that said 'you-can't-be-serious'. Neji took that as a no. "Who is it." Tenten toyed with her fingers some more. "N-never mind it." Neji wouldn't take that. "Who is it?"

Tenten sighed. "It's…" She bit her lip, unsure if she should tell him. "It's…" Neji was growing impatient. She clamped her eyes shut. "Look will you just tell me already?" Neji was mad now. Tenten looked up, angry and hurt. "ALRIGHT FINE IT'S YOU DAMMIT!" Neji was caught off guard. Tenten turned to look the other way, feeling rejected. Neji was going over his thoughts. "Look, just forget I said anything." Tenten mumbled.

Neji was beyond happiness, not even listening to her. Tenten looked at him and saw that he looked somewhat lost. "Forget about it Neji." She turned her head. Neji pulled her to him, which made Tenten gasp in surprise.

She felt Neji smile and she looked up. "Are you actually smiling?" He smiled down at her. "Why? Why don't you hate me?" Neji laughed a bit. "Tenten, I couldn't hate you. As a matter of fact, I think I may love you." Tenten's eyes widened as Neji crashed his lips onto hers. She soon melted into it and closed her eyes, kissing him back. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They smiled into it. Neji loved this girl, now he was certain. Tenten was positive that she felt more than just a liking to him. They pulled apart after a little while. Tenten rested her head against his shoulder. Neji held her hand in his. The ride soon ended and they walked off the boat like that. It didn't matter to Neji that his friends were going to see them. Tenten pulled him to a stop. Neji turned to look at her confused. "Neji…does this mean that we're going out now?" Neji paused for a moment, and then shrugged. "If you want to." Tenten smiled and nodded. Neji pulled her closer to him and they kept walking. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

He opened it and saw a text message from Sasuke.

Yo Hyuga, meet us at the parking lot we're leaving.

He quickly began to text back, taking away his hand and linking arms with Tenten.

We're going.

Tenten was comfortable to say the least. She was happy. _'I'm going out with Neji. The girls were right. All I had to do was tell him I like him. Now I'm beginning to think that I love him…he's so…'_ She stopped that thought when she noticed that she was now in a parking lot and her friends were all staring at them. Neji's arm was still linked with hers but his hands were in his pockets. She blushed. Everyone's eyes were on them and she had a feeling that they would soon explode into questions.

She was right. Naturally. Ino and Naruto were the first ones to ask. "TENTEN DO YOU AND NEJI GO OUT NOW?" "NEJI YOU BASTARD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU GUYS WERE TOGETHER?" Neji sighed, a frown on his face. Tenten closed her eyes and breathed deeply to keep her blush down. Neji turned to look at them all. "Yeah, we go out now. Does anyone have a problem with it?" Everyone shook their heads, kinda scared. Tenten giggled. She then broke out into full blown laughter. She fell to the floor, clutching her sides. They all stared at her, including Neji, who was confused.

She laughed even harder. She fell on her back, laughing still. The hard rock of the parking lot didn't have any effect on her. Neji pulled her up after a while, helping her stay up. "I'm sorry but that was too funny! He was all serious and you guys were all scared. That was so funny." She laughed again. Neji just smiled at her and the others joined in the laughter a little.

Sakura and Ino waved to them with one hand while they pulled everyone else with the other. Tenten smiled at them. Neji was smiling down at her. Tenten hugged him. She was so short compared to him that she had to get on her toes to put her arms around his neck. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back tightly. They kissed one more time before walking to his car.

Twenty minutes later they were at Tenten's house. She opened the door to leave but Neji turned her around and kissed her one more time. She kissed back full force before blushing and stepping out of the car. She walked into her house and waved Neji off, smiling. As soon as he left she closed the door and slid down, her back against it. She was smiling. She had her hands on the place where her heart should be. She was in love, no doubt about it. And the person she loved was Neji Hyuga. This was gonna feel good. For the first time in her life, she felt happy.

* * *

_One of the Longer chapters and it's still short lmao_

_Thanks to all who read and please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**All is fair in Love and War**

_By: Kiani_97_

Story Key:

'_Thoughts'_

Regular text

**Emphasis**

YELLING

St-st-stuttering

_**Flashback**_

Test message/email or message/note

**OMG NEJI AND TENTEN ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! THIS SO ROCKS! It's about time…not that it's gonna last long…I have big plans in store for those two…you may think it's too soon for them to get together but don't worry, I have a huge plot up my sleeve, I just needed this to happen first to introduce the plot to the story…*he hee he* anyway…**

**I don't own any of the Naruto books, characters, episodes etc… however I do own a Naruto wristband…;D**

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Big Problem**

Tenten was smiling happily, skipping around the house the next morning. She fixed herself some breakfast and ate, then pulled her book-bag over her shoulder, grabbed her keys, and headed outside. She was surprised to see Neji in his car, waiting for her.

Tenten gaped. Neji was picking her up? She quickly walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" He laughed a little. "I came to pick you up, now let's go." Tenten sighed. She wasn't going to argue. She got into the passenger's side and put her book-bag on her lap after buckling her seatbelt. Neji got into the driver's seat and kissed her quickly on the lips before driving off. Tenten smiled and turned to look out the window. Neji decided to break the silence.

"So…uh…Tenten…why did you choose that neighborhood, of all the neighborhoods in Konoha?" she looked at her lap and bit her lip. "Well, the truth is…that was the house where I used to live with my parents and I just wanted it back. I couldn't stand to have someone else living in that house and taking away my memories from me." Neji smiled at her. This girl was…something else. She turned her head to look out the window again. Neji didn't bother her this time.

A few minutes later they arrived at the school. She quickly opened the door to avoid another question from Neji. She quickly walked over to the front door of the school, slinging her book-bag over her shoulder. Neji was right behind her.

They got to the front and smiled at everyone…well…Tenten smiled and Neji just waved quickly at them.

Tenten took a seat next to Hinata, who was sitting in Naruto's lap. She giggled a bit at that. "Hina-chan you're so cute!" Hinata blushed and hid her face in Naruto's shirt. He laughed a bit and wrapped his arms around her.

Tenten felt Neji sit next to her and smelled his cologne as he did. He pulled her into him and dug his face in her hair, Tenten closing her eyes and smiling.

She heard heels click up the sidewalk and opened her eyes to see long stilettos in front of her. She looked up and saw Ami, looking pissed and dangerous. Tenten got out of Neji's hold and stood up, facing her. "What the fuck do you want?"

Ami spit onto the ground next to Tenten, who made a disgusted face as she stared Ami down. "I heard that you're going out with my man." Tenten snorted in laughter at that. "Your man? Sorry but last time I checked he said he couldn't stand you that I was twice as pretty as you, and I was the one that he's in love with."

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at Tenten. "Anything you gotta say? Run me a fair one bitch. You against me." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You wanna fair one?" "Hell yeah, run me one bitch."

She groaned and took off her over-sized earrings and handing them to Karin, who'd showed up at that moment and looked confused before she saw Tenten taking off her own earrings and throwing them to Sakura, who caught them easily.

Tenten glanced down at Ami's hands and smirked as she saw a ring on every finger. She'd been planning this from the start.

Tenten cracked her knuckles menacingly, which caused Hinata to shudder and Neji to smirk.

"Aight, little new bitch, I'ma show you how I run things around here. Karin, take my necklace." Ami turned around to take her necklace off and hand it to the red-head. Tenten took this as an opening and jumped on Ami's back, punching her in the head, before jumping off.

Ami's head was bobbing up and down like a bobble-head. She growled loudly and grabbed Tenten by the buns with both her hands. Tenten pushed her to the ground and got on top of her, punching her repeatedly in the face until she was pushed off and was on her side, kneeing, kicking, punching, biting, and choking Ami.

Ami tried to use her over-sized nails to dig into Tenten's face and scratch her up. Tenten bit all five of her fingers, smirking when Ami screamed out in agony. Sakura was getting worked up and jumped in.

She punched Ami twice in the head before Ino held her back, shouting "Sakura-chan no! This a fair one." Sakura shook her way out of Ino's grasp, shouting "No don't hold me back. Lemme beat this bitch up." She kicked Ami in the eye and nose, which caused her to bleed.

Hinata was close to hyperventilation. "Nii-san, get them off of her!" Neji sighed and got up from his spot and struggled to break her away from Ami. "Hell no! Don't grab onto me. Don't pull me away from this bitch lemme get her. She wanna fuck with me then I'ma fuck her up!"

Neji back away, intimidated by his girlfriend's actions.

Sakura was currently tangling with Karin, grabbing her by the red hair and breaking her glasses with her hand. She punched Karin three times in the face before pushing her and letting her fall back on her butt.

Hanajima had walked up and just decided to punch Ino, who in turn punched her seven times in the back and knocked her with a punch to the face.

All Tenten could hear was punching, Ami's screaming, and heavy footsteps. She knew full well that the other girls had fought with Ami's bitches. A sharp pain ran from her leg to her knee and another in her elbow. She groaned and punched Ami in the head. Ami screamed again and put both hands on Tenten's hair in an attempt to get her off.

Tenten kneed her in the stomach before kicking her off and standing up. She laughed a bit as she saw the black eye and the bruised up face that she now had. Her hair was disheveled and messy and she seemed confused, defocused.

Sakura was next to Tenten, breathing heavily. Ino was standing on her other side, looking proud and catching her own breath.

Tenten took the buns out of her hair and put the scrunchies on her hands, swinging her arms out. "What bitch? What? I fucked your ass up! You wanted to fight me today, you planned it! And look! I still fucked you up! What do you see on my face? What do you see? Nothing right! Worthless hoe."

Tenten turned around, facing her girls. "Well, forget that shit I fucked that bitch up and if she want another fair one then let her come, cuz I will run her one. The dumb bitch needs to learn that I don't care if I'm in place or not, I'm gonna beat the shit outta her if she even think about talking shit about me or to me. And every time the outcome's gonna get worse so bitch be prepared if you wanna go again."

She sat down on the step and groaned as she saw blood dripping down her leg. It was a good thing she was forced into a skirt and leggings that went just above her knees today by Sakura. She opened her book-bag and pulled out an alcohol pad and patted on her wound. She winced a bit, but other than that she was perfectly fine.

To say Neji was proud was an understatement. Karin and the girls picked up Ami and dragged her inside the school.

Neji sat next to Tenten, smiling at her. She hugged him around the waist. "No one tries to insult me and gets away with it. Now do you guys see why I was expelled from Konoha Scholars?" They all nodded and Neji patted her back to get her to calm down.

She sighed silently as Neji wrapped his arms around her. She was tired and she couldn't breathe right anymore.

Hinata was close to hyperventilation as she placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder and asked her, "Are you okay Ten-chan?" Tenten nodded, smiling.

Sakura calmly walked over to Tenten and picked up her cut leg. Tenten was confused. "Sakura's a medic." She turned to face Neji, who was wrapping his arm around her waist. She nodded slightly as Sakura tended to her wound.

She reached into her purse and pulled out bandages and peroxide, to disinfect and wrap up the wound. Tenten watched the bubbles, deep in thought.

_Mom, dad, no! Don't…don't leave me! Don't die!_ She clamped her eyes shut, trying to erase those words from her mind. Sakura looked up at her. "Sorry, this is gonna sting a bit."

Tenten opened her eyes and gave Sakura a confused look. Then she blinked and smiled as best as she could. "Oh, no it's fine! I just…was thinking of something funny, and I closed my eyes as a way to make sure the laughter didn't come out…heh…"

No one looked convinced. Sakura cut the bandages and made sure to make it nice and tight before putting everything back into her purse and going back to her spot.

Tenten abruptly stood up, slinging her book-bag over her shoulder again and saying a quick "peace out bitches" before heading into the school. Neji stared after her retreating form, then sighed and excused himself with a simple "peace" and left.

****

Tenten was walking down the hallway to her locker, scared that someone was following her. Her assumption was proved right when she caught sight of Neji walking down the hallway.

He walked up to her slowly. She hid behind the door of the long, black locker. He reached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tenten, is something wrong?"

She gulped, then shook her head slowly. "No…nothing's wrong…I'm fine…it's just an old memory."

She sighed and shut her locker after she'd retracted her music notebook. Neji raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. "Tell me the truth." She backed up a bit, fear flashing across her face for a minute.

'_Why is he looking at me like that. It feels like he's a completely different person now. Why's he acting so…demanding?'_

Neji was staring, no glaring at her out of habit. She blinked a few times.

'_Why's he glaring at me…is he mad at me…I thought he loved me…'_

She stood straight, regaining her composure and balancing her posture. She glared right back, causing a wave of shock to run through Neji. He'd never seen her so…fierce and scary. He actually found himself truly intimidated.

Tenten was glaring daggers at him. Her eyes were as cold and steely as granite, rock-hard and solid, like diamond. She had an unreadable expression on her face. One that Neji couldn't quite decipher, even with his highly advanced eyes.

For a second, he thought she hated him and that everything she'd said yesterday was a lie. He realized he was being stupid. He took a step forward. She stayed in place.

He took another step toward her, she was staying put. He reached out his hand to caress her cheek, she pulled away sharply. Confusion flashed across his face. Did he do something wrong?

She breathed heavily, closing her eyes and then opening them to look at him again with the same fierceness.

He blinked. What the hell was going on with this chick's emotions?

She turned around, turning her back to him. "You know, it's usually rude to press someone for information. It's like asking a girl if she was on her period or asking a boy if he was in the bathroom so long because he was either taking a shit or jacking off." He winced at her explicit language.

She laughed cruelly. "I don't want to say anything for a reason Neji. It's just too personal and I'm not going to tell anyone yet. That means I won't give you the advantage and tell you first just because we go out. Fuck that. I don't give a fuck if you're my boyfriend, I'm not giving you any special treatment and unlocking my heart to you just like that. You have only a half of it. The other half is hidden in the shadows for a reason. Let's leave it at that."

She looked over her shoulder briefly, feeling a pang in her heart when she saw his hurt expression. She looked forward and before Neji could say a word, she ran forward, around the corner, down the hall, and away from his sight, her long, wavy hair flying behind her.

He ground his teeth together and let out a loud swear. He'd upset her. He knew he'd upset her. He knew he was going a little far by pressing her like that but he did it anyway.

He growled and walked to his locker. It was way too early to go to class but he didn't really care. He grabbed his book and walked to his first class, only getting there by muscle memory, not out of attentiveness. He had other matters on his mind.

----

Tenten had run to the bathroom. She was currently standing in front of a mirror, crying silently. The glare Neji had given her had hurt and the hurt look on his face ironically enough hurt even more.

She slammed her fist down on the marble sink and growled lowly. She heard the door open and rushed into one of the stalls, pulling her stuff with her. She heard Sakura's familiar voice.

"I could've sworn she'd be in here…Oh well…Ino-pig, Hina-chan, Tema-chan, let's go."

She breathed a shaky sigh of relief when she heard the door close and walked out of the stall, only to see Hinata still there.

"H-Hina-chan?" She looked up at Tenten, and gasped. Tenten supposed that she looked a mess. Her eyes were probably red and she knew she had blood on her lip due to the fact that she'd bit back the tears the entire way there.

"Ten-chan…what did nii-san do to you?" She was concerned. The girl that always looked so strong, confident, happy, was standing before her with tears streaming down her face.

Tenten shook her head slowly. "It's…nothing…just…old memories came up and…they're not exactly things that I want to remember." Hinata hugged her tightly. Tenten sobbed into her shoulder silently. Hinata rubbed her back consolingly.

"How did these old memories come up?" Tenten sucked in a sharp breath, trying to calm herself. "N-Neji…asked me about it…and…me…I…I didn't want to…" She broke into louder sobs this time. Hinata closed her eyes and rubbed her back consolingly still.

"Then he just had to go and glare at me like that. His eyes were so…cold…it made me think: does he really love me or was he just bluffing and using my heart as a squeeze toy?"

She placed both hands over her face to try and hide the tears that were sliding down her face and hide the sobs that were erupting from her throat. Hinata sighed. _Nii-san is going to hurt for making Tenten feel like this. I'll get him at lunch; he's not running away from me. We have a score to settle anyway!_

"Ten-chan…just go home today, alright? You've been through enough today." Tenten shook her head slowly. "But what about Neji?" Hinata smiled brightly. "I'll talk to him." Tenten shook her head faster. "No! Absolutely not! He'll eat you alive…you know how he is!" She shook her head slowly. "No he won't. We have a score to settle anyway."

Tenten turned away and sighed, covering her eyes with her hand. _Where's the shy little Hinata I used to know and love? Where's all this bravery coming from?_

She turned back to face Hinata. "Fine…but…just this once you got that?" Hinata nodded, beaming.

Tenten smiled at her through her tears and picked up her book-bag from the floor. "I'll see you later Hina-chan…and thanks…you're a great friend." Hinata nodded at her and watched her as she walked out of the room.

She made sure that Tenten was all the way down the hall before going in the opposite direction, to Neji's classroom. She was thinking of different ways to get him out.

_Maybe…if I play this as a Hyuga thing, he'll come…I know that if I say something about Ten-chan he'll absolutely refuse to leave the classroom…_

She put a finger to her chin as she thought, stopping in her tracks. Then an idea hit her. _Perfect!_

She broke out into a sprint to Neji's classroom and screeched to a stop in front his classroom door, which was open. She was panting, trying to catch her breath.

She spoke between gasps for air. "Neji…nii-san! Father…father is…he's in the hospital…and...he said he really needs to talk to you! It's urgent." The entire class, with the exception of the teacher, froze. Neji raised an eyebrow at Hinata's words. He turned to Gai, who was going on a rant about youth.

"Gai-sensei, it seems I have some family problems, excuse me." Gai blinked in confusion as Neji got out of his seat and followed Hinata out the door.

She spun on her heel to face him as soon as they were around the corner of the first hallway and into the next. "Alright nii-san I hope you're proud of yourself." She said it coldly. It startled Neji. He gave her a ferocious glare that she ignored.

"You've driven Tenten up the wall. I found her in the bathroom crying her fucking heart out! Do you have any idea how much grief you've caused her, brother?" Neji winced a bit at her language. That was the first time that Hinata had cursed…ever.

He stood in front of her, his face expressionless. "Well, I was curious. Is there anything wrong with that?" Hinata rolled her eyes. "If only you were a cat…" He glared at her. She glared right back.

Neji spoke first. "Hinata-sama, why do you put on this act? Stop trying to act as if you're tough." She crossed her arms. "Nii-san, I'm not the little weakling, shy girl I was before. I won't hesitate to argue with you, although it would prove to be unbeneficial to the current situation. Tenten's in tears. Her face yelled 'pain' as soon as you looked at her! You brought up some terrible memories for her. Nii-san, I hope you're proud of yourself. Your first girlfriend, and yet you're so cold-hearted that you can't even stay with her, now can you?"

Neji froze at her words. He set his eyes downcast. "So…what am I going to do? I can't go to her house to apologize…she'll just slam the door in my face…" Hinata rolled her eyes. "You're the one she wants to talk to most, dummy!"

Neji blinked a bit, and sighed. "Fine, I'll go talk to her."

Hinata smiled brightly, proud. Neji rolled his eyes and scoffed at her. "She's rubbed off on you. And apparently so has Naruto, seeing as you both never seem to give up…" Hinata blushed at the comment.

Neji smirked in satisfaction and walked off. Hinata sighed and cursed under her breath. She smiled to herself, looking at the sky through the sky-light in the ceiling. She'd done it. She stood up to Neji, for someone she cared about, for what she believed in. Hell, she'd even cursed!

She giggled in spite of her self and began to walk down the hall to her first class, not really caring that she was late, her long blue locks flowing behind her.

----

Neji was on the way to his car, hoping beyond hope that no one had seen him and stalked him to the car.

He briskly walked across the lot behind the school, where hardly anyone parked. He finally reached his car and searched around in his pockets for his keys and smirked in satisfaction when he found them.

Before he could even press the button to unlock the car, someone slammed into him and knocked him to the ground, their lips pressed to his. He was caught by surprise and on top of that, this heavy person was on top of him, pinning him to the ground as best as they could with what they probably thought was a strong grip, their lips over his and their legs straddling him.

His eyes snapped open right after the impact and pushed the blue-haired, purple-eyed girl off him. "Ami! You fucking bitch I got a girl!"

She smirked seductively at him and bent her finger toward herself, telling him to go to her. "Come here Neji-kun. You know you want me." She said lowly, in her best voice as she slowly switched her hips, walking up to Neji, who backs away and reaches into his pocket, not taking his hand out.

_Damn this fucking slut! If she even tries to do that again I'm gonna fucking whip out the damn knife in my pocket and slice or stab her dumb ass anywhere…_

He smirked at the idea of Ami screaming in agony while blood trickled from different places of her body. She was in a gang; she should've been able to handle it.

Ami took it the wrong way and stepped forward, closing the distance between their two bodies and attempting to kiss him. Neji pushed her away and threw the knife at her. It sliced her arm, deeply and she fell to the ground, screaming in agony, Neji smirking in mirth as he unlocked his car, got in, and drove away.

He sighed as he turned onto a street about a few blocks away from the school and stopped at a red light. That felt better than it should've but he wanted so desperately to get back at her for talking to Tenten like that earlier that morning.

_Damn…I probably fucked up the relationship…BAD and it's only been a day…Hinata was right…I'ma fucking screw up…maybe that's why they named me Neji but for certain it's not because I screwed anyone in my life…_

The light turned green, returning his focus to the road. He drove away, going way over the speed limit and getting on and off the highway in five minutes, during the morning rush hour no less.

He got to Tenten's house, seeing her just closing the door. He cut the engine to his car, locked it, and ran to the door, knocking on it. He heard Tenten growl from the other side and by the tone and volume of it, she was pissed…as hell…

The door swung open, and there she stood, her eyes closed in anger. Tenten screamed out at Neji in anger. "What the hell do you want?" That stung…bad. She opened her eyes and let out a small gasp, shutting the door on him.

Neji growled his own low growl and opened the door himself, just walking in, not bothering or caring anymore. His eyes narrowed as he stared around the bright colors in the room, looking for Tenten.

He heard a soft sob somewhere to his very near left and turned around the door to see a crying Tenten. Hinata was right. Her face did scream 'PAIN' as soon as you looked at it.

He shut the door and locked it, bent down next to her, and hugged her to his chest tightly, not letting go when she punched the hell out of him or when she yelled at him to get out and leave her alone.

He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb and silently lifted the same hand to pull her hair out of its two buns, which he guessed she'd redone on the highway during the rush hour. He ran his fingers through them, combing her hair a bit and then hugged her tighter with both arms. She gave in and just settled for crying into his chest. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tighter. She cried harder but all the while silently.

He felt her go limp after a while and looked down at her to see her sleeping soundlessly in his lap, cuddled up to him with her hands folded and to her chest, as if she were pleading to someone. He smiled down at her fondly, picked her up, and laid her on the couch.

She shifted slightly a reached out weakly in the air. Neji blinked and looked down at her. She opened her eyes slowly. "Neji-kun…" She whispered it groggily and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Lie down with me…I don't want to be alone."

He blinked a few more times and then sighed. He picked her up bridal style again.

She gripped his shirt lightly, sleepily, as he walked up the stairs and into her room.

He gently laid her on her bed and lie down next to her. She turned on her side and grabbed onto is shirt with her left hand, her legs curled up against the cold. He pulled it off and gently pulled the covers over her and himself. She replaced her hand on his chest and snuggled into him. He turned on his side and just hugged her to him.

She smiled a bit more before drifting into, for once, an easy sleep and a few minutes later, Neji joined her.

* * *

_I think this is the longest Chapter in the friggin story and it's still short_

_Thanks to all who read and please review_


	12. Chapter 12

**Konoha High**

_By: Kiani_97_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Demise**

Tenten yawned softly as she woke up, placing a hand over her mouth to muffle it. She blinked her eyes open, refocusing them and smiling when she saw Neji there, in front of her, sleeping silently with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and their bodies pressed together.

She giggled softly as he groaned unconsciously and pulled her tighter to his body. She had her hands pressed up against his chest and her hair was out of it's usual style. She didn't mind though.

She gently placed her head against his chest and sighed contentedly as she heard his steady heartbeat and his breathing.

How she ended up baggin' somebody like him she had no clue. Everything that she'd mentioned from the beginning of school to Sai were the same exact qualities that Neji had.

_In order for me to trust anyone with my heart, they got to be trustworthy, kind, loyal and romantic. _

And on top of that he was so effing sexy!

Tenten felt a pair of warm lips on her head and she looked up to see Neji there, awake now, smiling down at her. Not a smirk, not a half-smile, not a playful glare nor an icy-glare, but a smile.

She smiled back at him and then pecked him lightly on the lips. She slowly rolled out of his grasp and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth again. She wasn't going around with sleep-breath.

She turned the faucet on and began brushing her teeth silently.

Neji yawned himself, and looked after the closed bathroom door. He was in his own wonderland, thinking the same idea as Tenten.

How did he bag her?

She was dead up adorable, tough when needed, sweet when she wasn't pissed, and she was almost never found without a smile on her face.

And on top of that she had a nice body with a fucking cute ass face!

He couldn't believe his luck.

A scream and a bang in the bathroom was enough to get him to jump out of the bed and barge into the bathroom.

Tenten was laying down on the floor with her shirt raised up halfway, her legs sprawled out in the leggings that she had. And what scared Neji most was that the scar was no longer a scar but a long slice up her skin.

A low cackle was heard and he looked up to see Karin, smirking evilly with a knife in her hand.

Tenten was losing a ton of blood and she was still aiming to get Karin.

Karin took a step toward Tenten's body.

"See what happens when you reject one of my girls for a little hoe?" Neji glared icily at her, growling lowly. "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, I just traced over her little scar, but don't worry I didn't go all the way up. I didn't want to see her nasty little boobs!"

Neji looked down at Tenten, who was aiming to grab Karin. She was doing it inconspicuously.

He snapped his head back up at Karin. "I didn't want Ami. She probably got herpies or AIDS or some shit like that from all the dick that she's sucked." He had to admit, that was graphic (A/N: you're telling me LMAO), but it was the only way he could start a conversation to buy Tenten some time and distract Karin.

"What you mean? She's still a virgin!" He rolled his eyes. "Really and how would you know?" Her eyes widened and she reached down into her pocket, whipping out a gun that looked relatively big. A shiny, black revolver.

She aimed it at Neji. "Alright look, I have a gun and I don't want to get rid of my bestie's future man, so here's what you do. You break up with Tenten, stay away from her, and be Ami's man or you and your little girl here gets it." She cocked the gun down to point at Tenten, who felt tears pool in her eyes at her memory of the last time a gun was pointed at her.

She honestly didn't care if Karin saw her or not so she just lashed out her hand and grabbed her Stiletto's heel and snapped it off, causing Karin to fall back into the tub.

She pulled herself up slowly, falling out of balance a few times but steadying herself, ready to fight.

Karin came at her and Tenten used all the strength she could muster to thrust Karin out the large window in the bathroom, which she'd shut after she snuck in.

The glass shattered, cutting her in a few places, as Tenten jumped out after her, ignoring the pain that thrust up her abdomen.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU SHOULDA LEARNED TO JUST BUTT YOUR FUCKING SILICON NOSE OUT OF IT!"

She landed in front of Karin, smirking at her, despite the pain she was in.

Karin got into her stance and went to go punch her. She simply turned her head to the right and the punch just grazed her ear.

Karin was punching her non-stop, and Tenten's reflexes were slow, so she grabbed Karin by the hair and threw her to the floor, sitting on top of her and punching her in the face in turn as hard and fast as her body allowed.

(A/N: All the fights that I write about are written in real-life like situations and are based off of my cousins' or my fights…this one was just one that happened between this girl my cousin fought last year and this other girl that my cousin's bestie knocked with one punch. To see it go to youtube and type in 'Pebbles Vs. Jasmin' the chick with the red hair is Pebbles and the other one is Jasmin…just so you know…Jasmin won…lol).

Karin was trying to punch her back and struggling to get up. When she finally did, Tenten ended up flipping onto her back but she picked herself up and slammed Karin to the floor again.

"You not getting away that easily you fire-haired bitch!" She punched her sideways and straight into her face until Neji pulled her off, scared at the amount of blood that she was losing.

Tenten coughed even more up from her mouth and looked up at Neji, and all she could do was smile. It killed him inside.

She'd been stabbed, sliced, punched, and even fought. The pain that she must've been going through at this moment must be insane. He pulled her body closer to him and then felt her go limp.

He panicked immediately and pressed his number three speed dial.

"Hinata…get your ass over here, Tenten…she was…"

"Yes Neji-nii-san?"

"Stabbed."

That was all it took for the line to go dead and Hinata to go into a panic, screaming, crying, and yelling the very word out to everyone else.

----

That was what had happened four and a half hours ago. Right now, Neji and the gang were all waiting in the living room, quite impatiently I might add, for the doctor to update them on Tenten's current status.

At last the door opened and a doctor walked by, pulling down his mask after removing his bloody gloves.

"Well?" Neji asked, standing up immediately.

The doctor answered in a gruff voice, although his reddish-brown eyes showed some type of sadness in it and Neji did not take that all too well. "Quite a few punctures to important organs were made and one of her blood vessels was cut way too deeply…we did all we could."

Neji hung his head. So he gets a girl…and the next day she dies. "So…who wants to choose the funeral home because I can tell you one thing, I sure as hell don't want anything to do with it."

The doctor got a sudden look of confusion on his face. "I didn't finish. We did all we could although she'll be pretty weak for the next couple of weeks while her blood is remade and restored.

And that just made his head snap up, because if that were the case then he should be able to see her.

"What room is she in?"

"She's just been transferred to a resting room, she was in the ER, as you can imagine. She should be in room 13-D."

Neji and Hinata were the first ones walking into the hallway.

"Cousin, you never took the time to explain how it happened."

"Karin came by, stabbed her, Tenten kicked her ass, and then she just went unconscious."

Hinata froze halfway, and then kept walking next to Neji. "Really? Even with that much that happened she kicked her butt?" She froze again and then walked next to him, pondering on something that Neji couldn't quite tell.

She turned her head to look at him.

"Nii-san…What did you guys do at her house anyway?" Neji blushed a bit thinking about the things that he knew Hinata was thinking. "It's not like that! We just slept together…ugh…went to bed…ugh…pulled the covers up…DAMMIT!"

A nurse nearby shushed him and he just glared at her. "Not like that I mean we just went to sleep…" He blushed a bit more as Hinata giggled. At times her cousin was so funny and he didn't even know it.

They arrived at room 13-D and pushed the door open.

Neji's heart stopped at what he saw.

Tenten had a whole bunch of tubes and wires attached to her body and a breathing mask covered her nose and mouth. Her eyes were closed, while she breathed heavily and the monitor measured her heart rate. The IV needle was slowly injecting it's fluids into her.

He walked over to her slowly, ignoring the gasps of all his friends.

He pulled out the chair that was next to her bed and sat down, grabbing her hand as soon as possible.

She slowly turned her head and opened her eyes to look at him. "N-Neji-kun?" Her voice sounded hoarse, strained even.

He nodded and she smiled slightly. "It's good to see that you came to see me. Did I kick Karin's ass or what?" She giggled a bit, ignoring the pain that shot up her abdomen.

Neji's insides were being torn apart again. Here she was, half-dead, with all these tubes and machines connected to her to keep her running. And yet, she was the one smiling, trying to make others smile.

It killed him. _He_ should've been making _her_ smile. It wasn't right for her to have to suffer so much while others were smiling.

He heard the girls' sobs behind him, and Kiba comforting Ino while Shikamaru comforted Temari. So they were going out?

Tenten giggled again. "I knew it! I always knew you liked them!"

Neji gripped her hand tighter, kissing it, and then putting it to his chest. It caused him a huge deal of pain to see her like this.

She looked up at him weakly, some type of happiness in her eyes that he couldn't quite explain.

"Tenten? Can I know how you got that scar and what happened to your parents?"

And the light in her eyes was gone just like that.

She set her eyes downcast, to the linoleum floors.

"Fine…I'll talk." She breathed heavily, and winced noticeably when the pain got her in her chest.

"I was five and my parents were having another argument. No matter how much they loved me they always argued. This time, though, was probably the worst fight they'd ever had. They were screaming and in my mother's case, punching and hitting. I was curled up in a corner, crying and just watching them…useless.

"Anyway they'd left the windows open and it was midnight. They were making such a loud noise that this guy came in and held them at gunpoint. They were both so mad that they didn't even notice and the guy just shot them. I was screaming out for them to night die. And then the guy turned on me and just grinned in an evil-like way.

"He pointed that big as pistol at me and just shot. I tried to get away but it still got me. It clipped me from my waist up to the middle of my left boob. It hit a whole bunch of organs and even broke a ton of ribs, even ruptured one of my major arteries. And if that wasn't enough, he shot me again, this time with an AK and got me in the appendix, which I don't have anymore."

She sighed heavily.

"So I was rushed to the hospital where I was revived through the defibulator…because my heart stopped halfway there. I was fixed up and left in the hospital for nearly a year, without parents to comfort me or tell me that I would be out soon.

"I cried myself to sleep every single night since then. And you wanna know that bad thing? The guy never got caught. He got away with murder in the first degree and shooting. And you wanna know the worst part? My parents never even got the chance to apologize to each before they died, and I just watched."

Her hand tightened around Neji's. "I didn't do anything. I could've but I didn't." She clamped her eyes shut as the tears spilled out.

She sobbed louder than anyone else, letting all her hurt spill out with the salty tears that left tracks on her face.

Everyone backed out of the room slowly, to leave Neji to comfort her.

They didn't want to see her suffer, so they left, with the exception of Hinata.

Neji sighed and moved some of the bangs out of her face. "Tenten."

She blinked more tears out of her gleaming eyes, looking at him directly. "I'm sorry…but…I can't do this anymore."

She blinked in confusion. "Do what?"

He breathed heavily and looked away from her. "I can't be with you anymore." Tenten couldn't help but cry harder at that. So he was already breaking up with her?

"But it's only been a day Neji-kun." He turned to her, frowning and interrupting her. "Don't call me that!"

"But it's only been a day."

"Exactly and look at all that's happened to you already."

Tenten set her eyes downcast as the tears fell silently. "So…that's it…you're going to do what Karin wants you to do? Just like that? It's only been a day…"

She bit her lip from within the mask as Hinata watched the scene with tears dripping off her face as well.

"Well fine then…Screw you Neji…you had a little piece of Tenten(1) and you want to throw it back then just leave! Get out!"

Her heart rate was going up by a lot and so was Neji's as it grew more and more hollow and sad with every single word flung at him.

"Leave then! I don't care! Get the hell outta here! LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't ever want to see you again! FUCK OFF!"

Hinata grabbed Neji's shoulder as he got up, looking at Tenten with deep sadness.

Tenten turned her head the other way, trying her best to ignore the one person that she knew she would have to kill as soon as she was able.

"Nii-san…let's go."

And just like that, the door closed and Hinata and Neji had left the hospital, joining up with everyone in the group outside.

----

"So…what happened Neji?" Ino was the first to bound up to him. He glared at her as Hinata still cried silently.

Naruto ran over to her and hugged her closely. "Hina-chan! What's wrong?"

She closed her fists as she yelled at Neji for the second time that day.

"SO THAT'S IT! YOU'RE JUST GONNA TURN YOUR BACK ON HER WHEN SHE NEEDS YOU THE MOST?! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU DID NII-SAN! I HOPE YOU DIE AND ROT IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Everyone stared in shock at Hinata as she fell to her knees, with Naruto kneeling down behind her, trying to console her.

"SHE LOVED YOU TO DEATH AND YOU JUST LEFT HER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SCREWED UP LOW-LIFE?!" Neji winced with every word thrown at him. He knew she had a point, but he did it for Tenten.

And now he was yelling back at her.

"I DID IT SO SHE WOULDN'T GET HURT!"

"SO SHE WOULDN'T GET HURT MY ASS! NII-SAN SHIT LIKE THAT CAN CAUSE GIRLS TO COMMIT SUICIDE AND ON TOP OF THAT, SHE'S REMINDED OF WHAT HAPPENED TO HER PARENTS!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"WELL THINK ABOUT IT! IF THE LOVE OF HER LIFE BROKE HER HEART AND SHE JUST HAD A VIVID MEMORY OF HER PARENT'S DEATH, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK SHE'S GONNA DO?"

That's when it hit him.

"AND NOW IT'S TOO LATE, BECAUSE SHE SAID IT HERSELF! SHE NEVER WANTS TO SEE YOU AGAIN! SHE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE! SHE TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!"

She stopped there and just hugged Naruto back as she cried into his shirt.

Every single one of their friends stared, open-mouthed at Neji, who just walked to his car, acting like nothing was wrong….although knowing deep in his heart that all hell had just broke loose and that this was just the beginning.

* * *

**(1) Tenten means heaven**

**Slight twist to the story neh? And yeah I know I'm fucked up for it lmfao but hey I told you, all a part of the plan! And yea it was implied in the last chapter: Neji means screw...lolz... So anyway I hope you all liked!  
**

**Thanks to all that read and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Toying With A Mind**

Tenten yawned as she woke up the next day, rubbing her eyes, smiling; forgetting the fact that Neji and her weren't together for a moment and then it came back to her.

She stared down at her hands that were now on her lap, as her tears came to the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill out. She held them in, she was not going to cry. She wasn't going to cry over him. He wasn't worth it.

She looked up and out the large hospital window, wiping her eyes.

She hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take care of her daily business.

She came out later with a new set of clothes on and her hair done a lot better.

The doctor walked in and took a look at her, then smiled.

"Well it looks like you're better. I was just coming to tell you that you're free to go." He held out a slip of white paper and smiled at Tenten as she stared down at it. "Take it, it's so that the school knows what happened."

She took the slip and thanked him with a smile on her face.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs to the front desk to check out.

"Name?" The receptionist asked with a smile. Tenten returned it and just said, "Tenten." She typed up the name and gave her another kind smile.

"Alright then Tenten, feel free to leave now."

Tenten laughed a bit and nodded, then walked out the rotating glass doors.

And then something hit her. How the hell was she going to get home? She had no money for the city bus and she didn't drive here. She was brought here by the ambulance.

She growled lowly. "Dammit!...Hey that's it! I'll just call somebody and see if they can pick me up!"

She dialed any random speed dial and tapped her foot a bit as the phone rang. And then a deep voice answered the other line.

"Hello?"

Her heart froze. Yeah…it was him.

"Hello?"

She gulped and slammed her phone shut, holding back the tears that came to her eyes.

She dialed another and then another deep voice, much more calm and much more comforting, answered. "Hello?" She sighed shakily and answered. "Hello."

"Tenten?"

"Mm hm."

"What's wrong? Where are you? They let you out the hospital already?"

She laughed a bit. "Nothing's wrong. Yeah, they let me out, but I'm still here. I have no ride."

She laughed a bit more.

Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"Ha, sucks doesn't it? Want me to come with Sakura and Hinata to go pick you up?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Alright."

She hung up the phone and sat on one of the benches, waiting for Sasuke to show up.

----

Sasuke turned to Sakura and Hinata.

"Want to come pick up Tenten from the hospital with me?"

They blinked and then nodded vigorously.

Neji, who was trying his best to not think of her, snapped his head over to look at Uchiha. Sasuke just threw him a look that read, 'no'. He already knew that Hyuga was going to offer to bring her back.

No. He wasn't going to let that happen. The truth of the matter was that he'd grown fond of Tenten in a way that a brother would of their sister. He wasn't going to let Hyuga hurt her even more, when she most needed to be comforted. The hell with that!

He helped Sakura up and walked over to his onyx Porsche.

They all jumped in quietly and Sasuke drove off.

----

Tenten smiled as she saw Sasuke's car pull up into the parking lot fifteen minutes after she'd hung up.

She slung the bag that had her extra clothes over her shoulder and walked over to the car, opening the door, and sliding into the back.

Hinata hugged her tightly as she sat down. Tenten laughed a bit and hugged her back. Sakura took a look at her and then hugged her back tightly as well.

Tenten laughed again as she hugged her back. Sasuke gave them all a fond smile before he turned back and drove off.

"So Tenten…how was your date with the doctor?" Sakura laughed a bit as Tenten rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. Very funny Sakura." She gave Sakura a sarcastic look that just made her laugh some more.

"How was the hospital?"

"You should know. You volunteer there any chance you get."

She blinked a few times and then smiled a bit. "Yeah. I like to help people get better. It's just my nature."

Sasuke snorted back a laugh and she punched him in the head while he stopped at a red light. He rubbed his head as Sakura fumed.

"Yeah, you most definitely make people feel better Sakura." Tenten laughed a bit.

----

No one had gone inside the school for first period. They were skipping class. They were all too worried about Tenten, especially Neji, although he would never admit it.

And when Sasuke and the girls walked up to the group, he froze for a split second.

She chose today to finally wear a color that wasn't black.

She was wearing a white crop jacket over a red tank top, blue distressed skinny jeans, and red and white Jordan's.

Shit. She looked fresher than usual. She looked…instead of hot…sexy.

She waved at all of her friends, smiled at them, and gave them a hug and kiss on the cheek, like Hispanics did, with the exception of Neji.

She had planned to ignore him the entire day. She had to get through school. She wasn't going to let him overtake her mind for some stupid break-up.

"Tenten-chan! Are you okay?"

She smiled at Naruto and nodded, laughing a bit. He grinned and smiled back.

"Guys, I'm just going to go inside and go to class. I have a doctor's note." She smiled at them all and walked into the school, ignoring the stares that Neji gave her completely.

She walked to her locker, pulled out her books and closed it. And then she just collapsed against it.

She probably should have stayed at the hospital for another day or so. The doctor never mentioned how much it would hurt to walk or how weak she would feel while she did anything.

She heard heels _click_ing up the hallway and she looked up to see Ami and Karin there.

She blinked a bit. "What?"

"I heard Neji dumped you yesterday."

Despite who she was talking with, Tenten laughed. Ami and Karin just stared at her strangely.

She stood straight. "Yep. And it's all because of you two. You put me through a lot in the past two days and supposedly he claimed that he didn't want to see me hurt so he left me. But it's cool. I don't really give a damn." She smiled a bit. They both raised an eyebrow. "What's so great about that?"

Tenten shrugged. "I don't know, the fact that I don't have to deal with you two. And since he's behind us, I apologize…kinda…for everything except what you did at the beginning of the year. Neji's just another worthless, pathetic excuse for a man, and he's behind me now. So I figure, fuck it, live life to the fullest. Even if it was partly your faults…I don't give a damn…It was his loss and my gain."

She smiled a bit and they just stared at her.

Ami was fuming, but Karin, on the other hand, was staring at her with wide eyes.

She'd stabbed someone like this? She'd caused her so much suffering both physically and mentally? She was the cause for their break-up?

She turned around, pushing up her glasses as a couple tears trickled down her face.

Ami turned to see what was wrong with her. "Why the hell are you crying?"

And Karin lost it.

"I…I feel so guilty damn it! I'm sorry Tenten. I didn't realize I did this much to you guys…I…I…" She turned to look at Tenten, her face wet.

Tenten was caught by surprise. "I…I apologize Tenten."

Tenten blinked a few times, letting it sink in…and then she smiled and nodded. "Apology accepted."

She laughed a bit.

Ami glared at both Karin and Tenten as Karin hugged Tenten by surprise.

"So that's how it is? I helped you get over your heartbreaks and the time that you were raped but now you just turn your back on me and go with that bitch? You're a fake ass ho I hope you know that."

Karin blinked a bit and turned to Ami, an arm around Tenten's shoulders.

"Ami…I'm not turning my back on you. I just feel sorry for what I've done. I'm not completely heartless. I'm only human."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that you whorebag."

And with that Ami turned around and walked away. Tenten couldn't help but have a bad feeling about Ami.

As for Karin, she was crying silently next to Tenten. She turned to look at her and immediately felt sorry for her.

She put her hand on Karin's shoulder. "It's alright. If she was a true friend, she would've accepted the fact that we get along now." She smiled sadly at her, more tears spilling out.

"But that's not it. Ami's been my best friend since kindergarten. It's hard to let it go like that. Even after my father raped me, she remained my best friend. Even after my mother left the physical and mental abuse that he put her through. Even after my father tracked my mother down and killed her. She was always there for me. We fought bitches together. We worked at the same strip club, just to earn some money to keep our houses going because our alcoholic dads were blowing their money on hookers and beer. It was our only way of keeping ourselves going. And even after we formed the gang and the other girls joined up. It's hard to believe that she would turn on me like that. After all this time, all the hardships."

She broke down, falling to her knees, her mid-back length layered red hair hiding her face like a curtain at a theater. She rubbed her eyes under her glasses, and then just threw them off onto the floor, not caring what happened.

Tenten crouched down next to her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder again.

"I know how you feel. I've been alone for as long as I can remember. My parents died when I was four and I was alone since then. I don't know which one's worse. Your childhood, where your father killed your mom; or mine where they argued so loud to the point that they didn't hear a gunman sneak into the house and kill them…and they never even got to apologize to each other."

Karin looked up at Tenten, her coal black eyes gleaming as the tears momentarily stopped.

"That's how your parents died?"

"Just the gist of it."

"Oh…I thought it was something cliché like you guys got into a car crash and you were the only survivor."

Both girls laughed a bit. Even if the topic was death, Karin made it sound kinda funny. So a thought came to Tenten. Karin wasn't all bad. If you got to meet her for real, you could find a friend in her.

----

Neji was aimlessly wandering the hallways. He was going anywhere with the exceptions of his class and Tenten's row of lockers.

He couldn't think of what would happen if he saw her. He would probably break down himself. And to think, Tenten was the girl.

He blinked as he thought of the many things that could happen and all he could think was that in all cases, the outcome wouldn't be good.

He made his way down one of the many unused hallway. It was unused, yes, but people still passed through it to make their way to music, history, and language arts. He had lost focus after the seventeenth hallway and was just walking around the school by muscle memory.

He heard a small, seductive-type giggle and he looked up.

He saw Ami there, walking toward him and looking as slutty as ever with her ass hanging out of black, tight, jean shorts and a red almost bra-like tube top. Her red stilettos _click_ed on the floor. He stopped walking as soon as he saw her. She smiled seductively and walked over to him, switching her hips more than needed.

She walked up to him and tried to press her body to his, her faux boobs being the first thing that would come into contact with him. He stepped back whenever she tried though, so she just gave up on it and settled for putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Hi Neji-kun. I hear you're single? What happened to your precious little Tenten? Did you not like her? Did she just use you for something that you know I could offer twice as good?"

He was sickened immediately. Tenten was still precious. He still liked her, hell loved her. He wouldn't treat Tenten that way and she wouldn't do that to him. He was hoping that if they'd gotten that far, that they would've been engaged or married.

Not that he'd admit that out loud.

"No."

"Awe, Neji-kun. Feel calm, you can tell me anything." She smirked as she ran a finger down his jaw and put it to his lips.

He had a strong urge to just punch her and send her flying into a wall.

She leaned in closely and Neji leaned backward. She pushed him up against the lockers and tried to kiss him.

He tried his best to move around so that she wouldn't get him.

It didn't work.

Her lips met his as he tried to move his head to the left. She giggled drunkenly into it and smirked a bit as she licked his lip.

Neji was not liking this right now. He felt like someone had thrown him into a sewer after it's been filled completely. And then like someone had dumped some more sewage on his head.

He felt disgusted. Her cheap lipstick was coming off on his lips especially when she licked them which was every so often seeing as he didn't want to let her in.

The bell rung and what he saw was the one thing he was really hoping wouldn't happen. Tenten walked out into the hallway with Hinata, Karin, and Sasuke and her eyes widened to dinner plate size when she saw him the way that he was right now which was pushed up against a locker by a slut with silicon parts.

He felt a surge run through him as he saw the hurt run across her face.

She was walking with her history book in hand, a notebook, and a pencil purse. She dropped it, turned, and ran.

She wasn't going to take that sight.

Sasuke looked at what Hinata and Karin were staring at and then his eyes widened as well. Remember how the author said that he'd grown to love Tenten like sister. Yeah. Big boyfriend heartbreaker with angry brother-like figure equals bye, bye Neji Hyuga.

Sasuke death glared Neji as Ami finally pushed herself off and wiped her bottom lip. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Wow Neji…never thought you were that good of a kisser."

She winked and walked away. As soon as her back was turned, Neji wiped his lip a ton of times with the back of his hand, trying to get the nasty lipstick off his lips.

He felt someone glaring straight at his back and turned to see Sasuke standing there, looking pissed as hell.

"Hyuga, do you have any idea what you and that stupid slut have just done? Of course she probably don't seem like a slut to you anymore seeing as you were just tonguing her a minute ago!"

Neji closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"You just sent Tenten to the bathroom. Do you have any idea what she could be doing in the time that it takes Hinata and Karin to reach her? If she has a knife or a gun in her bag, she could shove that shit down her throat and kill herself. Or she could slice her arms upward and pop all her veins. Or she could just shove that shit into her gut and kill herself. Or she could stab her heart and die! Or…or…or…she could…stab her throat and die! Or she could…or she could…"

"I know!"

Sasuke looked up at Neji, how was no longer rubbing his temples but was staring at the ground. "This shit is hard enough without me having to be worried about all the ways that she could kill herself with a knife thank you very much Uchiha."

Sasuke's face softened a bit.

"What do you mean it's hard enough?"

"I broke up with her yesterday and I don't think that I just liked her Uchiha. I think I love her man."

Sasuke blinked a few times and then he exploded. Luckily the hallways had already emptied. "YOU LOVE TENTEN?"

((A/N: yeah I know it's OOC for Sasuke but just bear with me lolz))

Neji nodded. "Yes…very much."

Sasuke blinked a few times and then leaned against the locker next to him. "So then why'd you break up with her?" Neji sighed. "Because I didn't want her to get hurt. You saw all that happened to her in the day that we went out. She got into a fight, she was stabbed. She got into another fight. She nearly died. She was held at gunpoint. She cried like hell. I can't bear to see her like that."

Sasuke smiled a bit. "That's sweet man…but I'ma go sneak into the bathroom to see what's going on."

Neji nodded.

Sasuke left him alone.

All Neji could do was hope that she wasn't about to kill herself.

----

Tenten was about to kill herself.

Yep. She was going to stab herself with…dum dum dum…a pencil…

She tossed it back into her book-bag and sighed. Who was she kidding? She wouldn't do shit to herself.

She threw it onto the floor and sat down.

She heard the bathroom doors open and looked up to see Hinata and Karin standing there, concerned expressions on their faces.

She blinked a few tears out of her eyes. "What?" Karin and Hinata each held out a hand to help her up and she took them both, thanking them.

"Ten-chan what's wrong?" She shrugged and rubbed her eyes. "Neji…uh…Hyuga…is wrong." Karin frowned. "What he did is wrong and I'm pretty sure that Ami planned it. That's how she fucked around with a person's head when she didn't like them." She pushed her glasses up her nose a bit more and crossed her arms. "Anyway he's not worth it. Tenten, don't kill yourself over someone so careless and ice-cubish. He's not worth it. It's a crush. It'll pass."

Tenten sighed. "That's just it though…" Tears spilled over and out of her eyes. "I didn't just like him…I loved him…a lot…and I still do…I don't know how it happened or how he did it…but it just…happened." She breathed shakily.

Karin and Hinata sighed. Hinata bent down next to her and gave her a kind smile. "Tenten, do you remember what you said to me at the beginning of the year? When you first met Neji, what did you say?"

She strained her brain and then it hit her. "Neji's a bastard?" Hinata nodded and the three laughed. "It's true, it's true. He is a bastard. The most bastard-ish bastard! I hate that bastard! Fuck loving that bastard!"

Hinata put a hand up. "Okay that's it. Too many bastards…" She giggled cutely and Tenten hugged her tightly. "You are so cute Hina-chan!" And then Karin jumped in. "You both are so cute!"

The door opened again and Sasuke popped in. All three girls gave him blank stares and then just laughed again.

"Sasuke, what're you doing in here? This is the _girls' _bathroom." He chuckled. "Yeah? And?"

The girls rolled their eyes. "You okay Tenten?" She grinned. "Yep…I don't give a damn about Neji. That's a past love and nothing more."

Sasuke froze. "Wait…don't you mean crush?" She shook her head. "No…I meant what I said."

He chuckled evilly all of a sudden. She blinked a few times. "What's so funny."

He smirked. "Nothing…" _Except for the fact that I know that you guys love each other and I'm gonna tell Sakura and she'll go all matchmaker mode…_

"C'mon Sasuke! My brain hurts just thinking about what makes you laugh! You're toying with me, aren't you?"

He smirked. "You could say that…and what I know that makes me laugh, you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

_Kinda creepy...Sasuke seems OOC in this chapter...lolz...but he's supposed to be..for the sake of this story...and trust me what I have in store for Neji and Tenten is gonna take a while so sit back and relax because this is gonna be way longer than you guys thought!_

_Thanks to all that read and review please. =]_


	14. Chapter 14

**Uh oh! I'm back…and alive! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my cousins came all the way from Pennsylvania and I've been busy plus we woke up at 4 in the morning to go to a friggin beach on the 4****th**** of July so I'm dead beat Xb but I hope this makes up for my absence…**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Meeting**

Sasuke smirked a little to himself as he made his way to lunch. He had it all planned out. He would slip the note into Sakura's locker so that he wouldn't have to pull her out to the side and put her in any danger with his rabid fangirls or make himself look like an idiot trying to talk in private with a girl with _pink _hair.

He silently walked by her locker section and tracked hers down easily. She had '_All fanboys and Sasuke fangirls FUCK OFF!'_on a sign hanging on her locker. Seemed that she didn't want anyone bothering her at all. As if she'd had enough from her first year in this ghetto ass school.

He cracked the lock open with the useful information Shikamaru (whom he would have to explain the whole mess to later if he didn't already figure it out) had given him. He'd cracked the combination and was now slipping the note inside of her science notebook, knowing that that was her last class.

He went to close the door but froze. On it he saw a picture of him, smirking. How in the hell had she gotten that picture? And on the side was a picture of her holding up a peace sign. The funny thing was that it was taped to a piece of paper with a heart around them. An arrow was pointing to his picture with the words '_The futah hubby_' written under it. He felt his brow twitch. He never knew Sakura liked him. Hell she'd never given any hints at all. Ino was obvious about Kiba. Tenten practically yelled it to Neji (although she didn't anymore). Hinata made it a plain bother to see it. Temari practically worshipped Shikamaru although the lazy genius hadn't given a damn to even figure out why she was so nice to him.

All of the girls had showed some sign to the boy that they liked but Sakura had shown none. Or had she?

His mind flashed back to freshmen year, back when him and Sakura were the best of friends, not that he'd admit that to anyone.

_Sakura giggled as she skipped up to Sasuke, a sketch of them on a park bench about two years before hand gripped in her palms. "Sasuke-kun! Watch do you think?"_

He took a look at it. "Hn." She frowned. "That's all you can say? 'Hn! Hn!' Geez say something." He rolled his eyes and took a good look at the picture, taking in every bit of shading, hatching, cross-hatching.

_And then he replied._

"_You missed a couple spots where you could've done some shading." She blinked a bit and looked down. "Oh…" She bit her lip a bit and Sasuke raised a brow. She smiled up at him though, the hurt hidden not so well, seeing as it was somewhat evident on her face. "I guess that's why Deidara-sensei only gave me a B- but then again Sasori-sensei said it deserved a C+…so I guess you pointed that out for me. Thanks S-Sasuke-kun! I'll keep an eye out for it next time!"_

_He nodded. "Hey, you coming to the park today? Everyone left me hanging and I don't want to be bored." She shook her head. "N-Naw…I think I'll just go home. I got a whole bunch of homework. These whack ass teachers don't realize the amount of stress that they put on us." _

_She smiled, although there was something about it that didn't seem quite right. He shrugged it off. "Okay."_

She smiled and walked away.

He slapped himself mentally. Great Uchiha great. A girl makes a play for you and you don't realize that it's a play. So you let it drop like nothing. Great. Note the sarcasm in that.

He looked up to a little higher on the door and saw a picture of him again with a heart around his face. Next to it was something written about two years ago. '_I dnt giv a deum if yuh aint like meh back itz not like I need yah!'_

He was definitely an idiot.

He blinked and closed the locker, peeking in once to make sure that the note was safely tucked inside the notebook.

"Sasuke?"

He jumped and turned to look to his right. Sakura was there, holding a very heavy-looking math book. He blinked a few times as she stared at him. "What are you doing at my locker." He scratched the back of his neck. He had to think of something fast…if not he was doomed.

"Um…I was waiting to walk you to lunch we haven't done that since freshmen year and we're already juniors." Phew not the best excuse but it would do for now.

Her face lit up. "Really? Well then let me put my books away and we can go okay?" He nodded.

Nice save Sasuke. Nice save.

----

Tenten sighed as she stood in the line, waiting rather impatiently to get an order of fries and a soda, her five dollars clutched in her hand. Why the hell did the school make people pay for their food. It was a dollar per item. It wasn't so expensive but it was still money out of people's pockets.

Getting a tray and taking what she wanted after a long wait she handed the lunch lady her five dollars and got her three back before going to the table and sitting in her usual spot…which was, unfortunately, next to Neji.

She ignored him completely however, giggling at the idea of his bastard-ish self. He felt his heart stop and his mind freeze for the fraction of a second as he stared at her. He'd never heard her giggle. It had always been either a laugh or a yell.

The sound was wonderful to him.

She smiled at Hinata, ignoring his staring. She began eating her fries. "Hey…uh…Tenten can I have a talk with you?"

She glanced at Neji and smiled a bit. "Yeah, sure." She wasn't going to act like she was completely damaged about it even if she was. She wasn't going to be rude about it…most of the time.

She stood from her seat, smiling at Hinata, feeling something in her mind telling her to not go as she saw her worried glance, and followed Neji out of the cafeteria into the hallway.

She walked with her hot shit switch walk, as she usually did. It was a natural thing to her. She followed him into a deserted hallway and she stopped when he did, a few feet behind him, with her hip out to the side and her arms crossed.

She wasn't frowning however. She had a calm look on her face as she waited for Neji to talk to her.

He sighed and turned to look at her. "Look, Tenten about what happened earlier today…" She rolled her eyes. "Please Neji. It's not a big deal. I understand that you think that Ami's very pretty" _Gag! _"and you like her and you want to go out with her. Well go ahead, knock yourself out." _Literally_ was her only thought.

He raised an eyebrow at her false statement. "Look that's not it. I don't like her. She threw herself on me."

She rolled her eyes stubbornly. "Alright yeah sure Neji, I understand that you think that you're cute but c'mon don't get too conceited on me." He groaned out in frustration.

"Look! I'm serious! It looked planned to me that she knew that I was here and that she was coming close to me! I swear I didn't want to kiss that slut she kissed me!"

She rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Neji. Look we can sit here and argue or we can go back to lunch and eat. Which do you prefer." He replied almost immediately. "Sit here and argue."

She mentally slapped herself. She hated when people chose the one that _wasn't _the latter. "Alright then you want to argue I can put up a good argument. I was on the debate team man."

He sighed and began. "I swear on my father's grave that I didn't plan on dumping you to get with her." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so what'd you kiss her for. Don't think I didn't hear her little 'Neji you're such a great kisser!' and see that little slut-wink that she gave you like if you had done something with her already."

He blinked. He was screwed. She had said that, she had winked, and she had walked away with a sly grin on her face. He knew his own truth but Tenten didn't. And he could tell on her face that she was getting pissed and sort of sad just talking about it.

"Tenten would you believe me please?" She actually showed her anger this time. "For what? To have my heart more broken than it already is? I believed you when you said that you loved me and look at me now. For being a fool, I'm here without a heart or a soul anymore, without the ability to love again and I owe it to you. You can go fuck yourself for all I care."

She had walked in front of him, farther into the hallway and turned to stare at him. She pushed past him, her shoulder hitting him and making him step back to keep his balance.

He watched her walk, her hips switching from side to side and her ass popped out of her skinny jeans more than anything else. He snapped his eyes away from there. He watched her back as she walked away.

_For being a fool, I'm here without a heart or a soul anymore, without the ability to love again and I owe it to you._

He focused on the one part of that sentence that had really gotten to him.

_Love __**again**__…_

So she had spoken the truth when she said that she loved him and she said it herself.

_To have my heart more broken than it already is?_

Damn he was in deep shit.

----

Hinata was worried as she sat in the lunchroom next to Naruto waiting for Tenten. She had finished her lunch already, as had Naruto, and he was currently drawing circles on her hand. She shivered a bit as he kissed it lightly.

She sighed in relief as she saw Tenten walk through the door. Although she frowned a bit when she saw the look on Tenten's face. It was hurt and somewhat upset mixed in with anger and a touch of frustration. There was no Neji anywhere near her at all.

She took her seat in front of Hinata and smiled at her, hiding the commotion and inner conflict.

She began to eat her fries again as Hinata stared at her, her hand intertwined with Naruto's. Hinata was upset as well. She could read Tenten like a book. Her usually cheerful chocolate brown eyes were dead, dull, soulless, _loveless._

She couldn't bear it.

Neji walked in the cafeteria doors and her eyes became even more loveless and depressing.

She couldn't stand it.

He took his seat next to her and her eyes hit maximum depression level.

She couldn't take it…

She _wouldn't _take it.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" She breathed heavily as Naruto froze next to her and Tenten and Neji turned to look at her, Tenten's face puzzled but her eyes hurt. Neji's face emotionless but his eyes showing deep sadness and frustration.

"You guys were great together. You!" She pointed to Tenten. "You used to be all cheerful. It would make me smile as well whenever you had that grin or that smirk or that smile on your face Ten-chan! And your eyes used to show such happiness." She turned to Neji. "And you Neji-nii-san! You used to be happy around her too although you would never admit it. You didn't want anyone to know how fond you grew of her but I saw it the entire time and I loved it. The thing that you guys had was special and you just let it fall. And now you're acting like if you guys don't know each other."

"Tenten, you look suicidal. Nii-san, you look murderous."

Tenten sighed as she nodded. "Yeah, so I may look suicidal. Who said I wasn't. I might be. You never know. I've been wanting to be with my parents for years. I remember when I was little I'd always be rushed from the orphanage to the hospital because of all the times I tried to kill myself. My first week I jumped off the roof when no one was looking and one of the chicks there saw me."

"And Hina-chan, what we had was nothing but a false alarm. I never liked him, he never liked me, there was no love, no want, no need. It was just an emotionless thing. Every kiss meant nothing. Every hug was like nothing. There was never any feeling."

Hinata frowned and her voice cracked as she replied. "Stop lying Tenten! I can see it in your eyes that that's not the truth!"

She could see it and Tenten knew that she was lying. They were lies. All lies. Neji was silent as he watched. He knew what every kiss meant, how every hug was, how his every want and need felt. He'd wanted to be with Tenten for months, and now that he didn't have her anymore, after he'd had a little piece of her, he was addicted, and he _needed _her.

He wasn't going to admit that. He knew Tenten's feelings but if she was already having suicidal thoughts, he wasn't going to make her any worse.

He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring the stares that the people around his table gave him.

He walked out the doors, ignoring the stares that Sakura and Sasuke gave him as they walked in. He honestly didn't care.

Tenten was watching and when she was sure that he was completely gone, she herself got up and left, throwing her tray on the pile and throwing away the containers and the can.

She knew where she was going.

She was going to the bathroom to do the one thing that any broken-hearted girl would do.

Cry.

Because that was all someone as weak as her could do. Cry about it. Nothing more.

----

Sakura's heart stopped as she read the note that she'd found in her science book. It was from Sasuke. She could tell by the strong scent of Usher cologne and the neat handwriting.

_Sakura,_

_Meet me at the park today, the old meeting place. We need to have a talk. We'll take a walk and I'll explain things while doing that but you have to come alone. It's better if no one came to see us by ourselves._

_Just to give you a hint though, it's about Neji and Tenten._

Love, Sasuke…

She didn't particularly mind the Neji and Tenten thing. It was the last line that caught her heart.

_Love Sasuke…_

She quickly jumped into her car and drove herself to the park. Sasuke had probably arrived a few minutes beforehand. He'd always jumped out to the bathrooms ten minutes before class ended and would just keep going to his car and home.

She parked it crappily, taking up two spaces and hopping over the door of her convertible. She crumpled the note in her hand and jogged to the place that she knew by heart already.

She breathed heavily as she got there. "S-Sasuke, I'm here."

He smirked at her pink cheeks and walked over, placing a hand on the small of her back. "Damn Saki-chan, is it just me or did you get fatter over the years because you used to be able to run two laps around this entire park without a problem."

She punched him once in the face and groaned. "Don't you dare call me fat Uchiha Sasuke because I will kick your ass for it."

He laughed a bit and helped her straighten up.

"So…what'd you call me here for?" "Didn't you read the last few lines? It's about Neji and Tenten." She rolled her emerald orbs. "Yes I know that but what about them Sasuke?"

He cleared his throat. "It just so happens that I know that they more than liked each other." Sakura frowned. "Explain." He nodded and complied. "You see I went into the girl's bathroom earlier today because Tenten saw Ami and Neji kissing and-"

"AMI AND NEJI KISSED?" Sakura was beyond pissed now. Sasuke sighed. "Yes and Tenten saw them and she got upset and she went to the bathroom to cry so Hinata and Karin went after her."

"Karin? What you mean Karin went after her? What did she do to her?"

"They cool now. Karin apologized for everything because she heard Tenten's story and felt pity for her and felt sorry for everything that she did. Now anyways, they were talking about how Neji was a past love."

Sakura blinked. "Yeah so?"

"Sakura-chan, she said love not crush…"

She waited a couple seconds to let that sink in and then she replied, hiding her excited shouts and letting her words out softly but eagerly. "She loves him?" Sasuke nodded. "But wait, if Neji broke up with her then how can this work?"

"Neji told me himself that he loved her and that the kiss with Ami was not in his plans. He didn't even want to kiss her. He was holding her back so that she wouldn't and in the long run she got him anyway."

Sakura nodded. "Oh…so…I get it now."

They began walking down an old trail. "Tenten loves Neji but she thinks that he likes Ami who likes him but dislikes Tenten who Neji really loves." Sasuke nodded.

"Exactly." They turned down the curve and went off the trail going further to the east and going through a few trees.

They began to walk faster now. "So what do you suppose we do Sasuke-kun?" He blinked for a bit. She hadn't called him that for a while.

"I think we should make a plan to have them together…again…you know you play matchmaker and I get some credit for giving you the details."

She nodded and then stopped. "Wait a minute, you have to help me then. But how come you didn't tell Ino about this?"

He sighed. "Because she would have told everyone in front of Neji and Tenten." Sakura nodded. "Right…I forgot about that."

They both stopped as they reached their old hangout spot from middle school. It hadn't changed at all over the years. The lake still sparkled and none of the trees were cut down. Sakura sighed as she took it in.

"Well…how about we send them to the same meeting place and then we go and we ditch them and leave them alone and let them talk things out and have them get back together?" Sasuke raised a brow. "Isn't that a little cliché?" She nodded. "Yes but clichés always work!"

He shook his head. She sat down with her legs crossed. "Well…then how about we bring them here?" Sakura shook her head at Sasuke's idea. "Why not Sakura?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Because then it wouldn't be _our _special spot anymore. It would be _theirs_ and I don't want that Sasuke-kun. We've had a lot of good memories here since we were in middle school and even before that."

He blinked, taken aback. Although what she said did make a point. He sat down next to her. "Okay then…you think of something." His mind was sort of hazy now.

"Hmm…OH! How about at junior prom a month from now we set it up so that Neji dances with her and we have them crowned King and Queen of prom night?" Sasuke thought about that. It would boost Neji's ego, which he would like a lot and Sasuke knew that. And it would make Neji and Tenten have to dance together…that wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright but how are we going to keep our plans a secret? And how are we going to deal with their constant arguing for a month?"

Sakura sighed. "We'll find a way Sasuke-kun, we'll find a way. But for now that's the only thing that we can do for them."

He nodded. "True, true."

"Hmm…but how are we going to somehow switch them off to dance with each other? You could dance with Tenten and I could dance with Neji and…"

"No!" She blinked and looked up at him. "Why not?" He blushed lightly and looked away. "I don't want you to dance with Hyuga…" "And why not?" "Because…it would start rumors?" She blinked and crossed her arms. "Alright Sasuke tell me the truth. I've been your bestie since elementary school and I can read you like a book!"

He sighed. "Yeah fine. It's because I might get…mad…" "Why?" "Because…I…I really, really, really like you."

She froze and he blushed and turned his head away. He'd admitted that he liked her back. Whoa. Back up. Uchiha Sasuke admitted having feelings for Haruno Sakura? What world was she in.

She didn't believe it.

"Alright Sasuke nice joke but seriously, what's your reason?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No! Your lie is too far-fetched. There's no way that you can prove that you like me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

And his lips were pressed to hers. He pushed her down and pressed himself on top of her, his body touching hers. She was surprised at first. She wasn't expecting him to do anything. She thought he was bluffing. She was wrong.

She slowly began to kiss back and the kiss intensified. He nipped her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance. Their tongues danced around each other and wrestled softly.

And when they pulled apart for air, Sakura blushed redder than a tomato and Sasuke smirked as cocky as ever.

"So do you believe me now?"

"Uh huh…"

"Good…"

And he kissed her again putting her back in bliss. She kissed back, putting him back in Heaven.

And the good thing was that they could kiss without interruption by anyone except themselves.

They pulled apart again and Sasuke climbed off of her. He sat down next to her and Sakura sat up, blushing again.

"So then…who's gonna dance with Neji and who's gonna dance with Tenten?" Sakura blinked as Sasuke thought of an answer. "Well we could tell the dobe and Hinata. I'm sure they'll want something to do with this seeing as Hinata and Naruto are closer to the both of them than anyone I know."

Sakura blinked and she nodded smiling. "That's a good idea."

"Alright then it's settled. That's how we'll play it." Sakura nodded. "Yeah…Hey um…Sasuke?" "Yeah?" "Do we go out now?" He shrugged. "I guess…" She smiled brightly. "Good…because I've been waiting for years for you to say that." He smirked. "I know." She blinked and looked at him. "What you mean you know?"

"I saw your locker door Saki-chan." He chuckled as he got up and began to run. He knew she was going to kill him. "YOU DID WHAT UCHIHA SASUKE? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

And like that she was off, chasing her new boyfriend all around the park, with her punches at the ready to kill him…or at least knock him…

* * *

**_And there you have it! Neji and Tenten's fight continues and Sakura and Sasuke finally hooked up!_**

...

**_And time for my suspension questions {a new feature added to the xXKiki-chan-2-13Xx app}_**

**_How will Hinata and Naruto react to being told the plan? Will Sakura kill Sasuke for looking at her locker door? Will Neji ever realize his mistake? Will Tenten ever realize that Neji really likes her? Will both Neji and Tenten really hook up? And will the plan really go as planned?_**

**_..._**

**_These questions are so good I don't even know the answers! Lolz I'm just playing I've had this story planned out since last year...the entire story...and I know all the answers...there's still a long way to go this story is nowhere near its end!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait on all of my stories. Here's chapter fifteen!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Dance Fever**

Ino walked through the halls in a depressed mood. Her dance bag was strapped over her shoulder. She was walking slowly. Not really caring if she got to her dance class late or not seeing as Kurenai never bothered to take attendance anyway. She wasn't in the mood to be happy or bubbly or ditzy like she usually was. Because seeing someone so cocky, so confident, be torn down in a second, be broken without hesitation, broke her as well. She went from happy and cutesy to depressed and moody in the second she found out that Neji and Tenten had broke up.

It was always sad to see a couple so beautiful, so loving, break up. They were meant for each other, made for each other. And she hated that they weren't together. It was just so sad to her. She was thinking about them so much that she didn't even noticed where she was going. She felt a rock hard chest and she fell dead on her butt.

These days when she was so moody nobody expected an apology from her. All they expected was for her to snap at them, get up, spaz out on them again, and then just leave. The poor unfortunate souls who crashed into her usually ended up in a nasty state of shock when a girl as fresh and sexy as her would spaz on another student.

She looked up and gasped quickly. It was Kiba. "K-Kiba?" He nodded and grinned. "Need a hand." She looked him up and down. "Um, yea sure." He held out his hand for her and she grabbed onto it. He pulled her up and she thanked him. "On your way to dance?" "Yeah." "Same here…why don't we go together?" She nodded and walked with him slowly. It was awkward now a-days between the two of them. They weren't together but they both knew that they liked each other. They'd told each other a few days before Neji and Tenten had hooked up.

It was the hooking up part that they weren't doing. They knew that they liked each other, they'd kissed a few times. They'd gone out to different places but they weren't seeing each other. And it bugged them both. Things were so awkward between them right now that they didn't know what they were.

They arrived at their studio and he opened the door for her. She thanked him and entered the classroom. At least there she'd be able to keep her mind off of their dating problems and onto their new routine for not only the school dance competition, but for their dance recital as well. They had two routines that they had to work on and they had to get it perfect seeing as both events were in two weeks.

She sighed as she pulled out an extra ribbon for her hair and tied it into a bun before she latched on Kiba and began dancing with him, their movements in sync through the entirety of the routine.

---xXMeanwhileXx---

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting next to each other, a little closer than usual, and Karin noticed it. She may have been getting along with the girls better now but if she even found out of Sakura and Sasuke together she was going to kick someone's ass. Although we all know who'd win the battle between her and Sakura.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose further back and sniffed snobbishly as she handed Suigetsu the chloride solution. They were working on purifying water and then they were to make a food coloring that would make it taste like orange juice. Luckily they had an entire hour and fifteen minutes to do this. The entire high school had their longest period at this point in the day, right after lunch.

She turned to look at the beaker that was being heated on low. The water had gone from a relatively nasty swampy brown to a clear-like tannish color. She blinked and looked over at Sakura and Sasuke's beaker and saw that they were already on their food coloring…uh…flavoring…uh…whatever. She turned to face Suigetsu. "Suigetsu hurry the fuck up! I wanna beat Sakura and Sasuke! I want them to see how good I am!" She may have gotten along with them but what now existed between her and Sakura was a rivalry for Sasuke's affection and so far, Sakura was winning. The friendly sort of competition between them had erupted when Sasuke saw Sakura in a cute yellow shirt with red and grey designs all over it, black skinny jeans, and apple bottom converse with the same colors in a complicated design. A simple white vest was open and added to the outfit to bring out her green eyes and pink hair and it worked.

Karin had intervened when she pointed out that she wasn't wearing a skirt or shorts for once. Tenten and the girls had rubbed off on her and she had traded her slutty appearance for a more ghetto and in style look like everyone else in the school. She wasn't lying either. She was wearing cute light blue skinny jeans, a black shirt under a purple list leather crop jacket, and purple Jimmy Choo Erica Suede ankle boots. She had dressed decent for once although it looked like she wasn't ready to get rid of her heels just yet.

Although it wasn't enough to keep Sasuke's attention on her. It was a mere flicker of his eyes and then it was a straight look back to Sakura. That was the day she decided that she and Sakura were rivals for his affection, his love. And she herself knew that no matter how hard she tried, Sasuke would never look at her the way he looks at Sakura. She knew that she could never have him, that he was wrapped around Sakura's finger and Sakura didn't even know it. Karin could tell and surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

She sighed as she pulled out the rest of the chemicals to start the food dye.

She would keep competing with Sakura even though she knew that she would never win. It would just make her work that much harder for Sasuke and show how much she loved him. And although she hated to admit it, she knew she couldn't have him, that he was happy with Sakura.

She sighed and turned her attention, finally, away from Sasuke and to the project at hand which was nearly completed.

---xXMeanwhileXx---

Shikamaru yawned as he felt a poke on his head by his new…dare he say it…girlfriend. Yes. He and Temari were officially a couple.

"Shika-kun. Wake up. Asuma called on you." He blinked his eyes open and yawned again as he stretched out his arms. "Shikamaru. Thank you for joining us. Now can you tell me the answer to number four on page seven hundred eighty three section four?" He blinked as he opened up his book and quickly evaluated the answer.

_Square root of eighty one divided by its square root and multiplied by negative thirteen and a half. This is like middle school type challenge crap. _

"Negative ten and a half." Asuma looked down at his teacher's guide and then looked up at Shikamaru, nodding. "Very good."

He put a hand to his mouth to muffle a yawn and then he pecked Temari on the cheek. Temari laughed softly and ignored the glares that Tayuya and Ami gave her. She found it quite amusing that they actually to the time to make those funny faces even funnier and find a way to make Temari laugh. It was sure nice of them, well at least to Temari. She loved haterz, in a crazy way. They made her more popular than she already was and their desperate attempts to get guys' attention made her look even prettier.

Shikamaru yawned again as he laid his head down on the desk, ready to drift back to the nice dream he was having.

"_Shikamaru!" He turned and smiled at Temari as she blushed lightly with a concerned frown on her face. His smile turned to a frown as well. "What?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed. "I have something very important to tell you." He raised a brow because for once the genius was confused. "What?" "You're a genius I thought I wouldn't have to say anything but…I'm preggo…" She bit her lip as she waited for his screams of outrage and that she should abort the baby. Although it never came. Instead she heard his laughter ring through their rather large two bedroom apartment._

"_That's what you wanted to tell me? That's not bad! I'm actually happy." She looked up at him in confusion. "W-what?" He grinned and nodded and pretty soon she was smiling up at him before they both leaned in for a kiss. _

_A blur had gone by and the dream had sped forward nine months, to Temari's due date._

"_Shikamaru! Hurry up! I don't wanna be late for Hinata and Naruto's baby-shower. We ain't the only ones that are expecting a b-!" She gasped and dropped her cup of juice as she clutched at her stomach in pain. "AGH! SH-SHIKAMARU! I THINK MY WATER BROKE! GET ME TO A HOSPITAL DAMMIT!" He jogged into the kitchen with eyes wide with excitement. "Really?" "No I just decided to piss on myself and grab at my upper crotch for no fucking reason!" He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah that was a pretty stupid question." He lifted her up as much as he could, which was a lot thanks to adrenaline, and ran out the house, keys in his hands, toward the hospital._

_Another blur and the dream sped up to a few hours later._

_Temari was wheezing on her hospital bed. "That…was so…ouch! I never wanna go through that again! I don't care how nice the outcome is! From now on I'm on birth control!" She breathed heavily. "Here you go ma'am!" She slowly reached out her hands and grabbed their new baby. She smiled at him. He had her eyes and his father's hair. He had his father's oval face, and hard jaw. She smiled up at Shikamaru as he looked at the baby in Temari's arms. He had a fond smile on his face. "He looks like you." Temari giggled a bit as Shikamaru let that sink in._

_He leaned down to kiss her and-_

And that's where he had been woken up. Great. He couldn't even finish his best dream yet. He glanced up at Temari and smiled. Who gave a shit if she was three years older than him, she looked young and she was really pretty. To him she was the greatest thing that had ever happened. She was the greatest thing that God had ever created other than earth. He suddenly knew how Neji had felt about Tenten. It was sad that he had to lose her. He sunk down into a state of unhappiness for a minute just like his childhood bestie Ino. Great.

So he went from happy to depressed. Nice. Note the sarcasm behind that.

---xXMeanwhileXx---

Hinata giggled cutely at a joke Naruto had told both her and Tenten. She had laughed for real but she heard the fakeness in Tenten's laugh. She saw her eyes quickly drift over to Neji and then back. Her laughter seized immediately. Naruto didn't notice. But Hinata did. Neji was staring at Tenten longingly. He looked like he was just dying to see her smile again. He was one to think. He needed to smile as well.

She sighed as she considered it. She had only seen Neji smile once after his father had died and that was three months after Tenten had stepped into all of their lives. Hinata had raised her confidence and Neji had actually showed emotion which was very rare.

She turned to Tenten to see her looking at her red and white converse. "T-Ten-chan? Are you okay?" She looked up and smiled at her. "Yea!"

She was lying. There was a lump in her throat and she had to keep her eyes shut to keep the tears from spilling out. She breathed in a gulp of air, making it seem like a sigh. '_Calm down Tenten. Don't let him get to you no matter how much you still like him he's a worthless heart-breaking son of a bitch!_' She felt herself get angry and pretty soon she had to ball her hands into fist to make her face look like she was smiling. She interrupted one of Naruto's jokes. "Um…sorry, I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

She walked to the front of the class and asked to go. Gai handed her the pass and let her leave the class.

Neji nonchalantly walked over, making it seem like he had been going over there just to say 'hi'. But truly he was looking for a way to find out if Tenten had said anything about him.

"Sup dobe…Sup Hinata." He stopped next to them and smirked. Hinata frowned and Naruto actually sent him a glare. He knew that Neji was wrong for what he did to Tenten and he could tell that she was completely broken about it. He had grown close to Tenten as Hinata and Sasuke did. They all loved her like a sister, even if they'd only known her for three months. He knew Neji nearly his entire life and even he chose to say that Tenten was right in this situation. He knew it hurt Neji as well but in his opinion, Neji deserved it.

"What do you want?" He asked him with his glare still in place, not wavering. "Tell me everything that Tenten said." Hinata stepped up to bat. "And why should we? She doesn't belong to you. You don't own her. She's neither your slave nor your girlfriend. You don't have any right to ask about her conversations." He turned to glare at Hinata. "And you have no business to talk to me if I'm talking with Naruto." She rolled her eyes. "Awe who cares nii-san? That's what I want to know. You deserve everything that's coming to you." She clicked her tongue and swiftly walked away from him.

Neji turned back to Naruto. "Tell me everything that she said." "You want to know what she said?" He nodded. "She said to fuck off." Naruto turned and walked after Hinata. That was helpful. Okay that was a lie with a ton of sarcasm spilled over it.

He turned and walked to his seat. So his cousin and one of his two best friends wouldn't tell him what Tenten had told them and he was really dying to know. He wanted to know if she still liked him or if she had gotten over him. He wanted her to be happy, and to be safe. That was his reason for breaking up with her and he knew that it hurt him, but he had to do it.

He sighed and put his face in his hands. "Damn." He cursed at himself. Luckily this was free period for all of them so the teachers never really minded what they did. He turned back to his desk. He was bored and angry. He wanted to know if Tenten had said anything about if she'd gotten over him. If he didn't he would be mad as hell.

He breathed in heavily and slowly let it out. He was overreacting. He had to calm down. He looked up at Hinata and Naruto, who had taken their seats. Okay. He took a look at the clock. Three minutes had gone by. Alright that was a typical amount of time used for the bathroom.

And as if on cue Tenten walked into the classroom, wiping her hands on the back of her jacket. She handed the teacher the pass and went to take her seat next to Naruto and Hinata. Neji kept a strict eye on her as she talked.

----

**Time skip: Two weeks**

Ino tugged at her dress subconsciously, nervously. It was a nice dress, purple sequins that went up to mid-thigh with a slit on the side and white leggings that went down to her knees. She had cute white gloves on. And the dress formed a diamond in the center so her belly-button was showing. Her silver heels '_click_ed' against the floor as she tapped her foot, nervously.

Kiba was right next to her, feeling the exact same way, playing around with his hair. He looked good as well in a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a gray hoodie over and nice white gray and blue Jordan's. The theme was to look ghetto on the guy's part and dressy on the girls.

Ino turned to him. "Kiba…" He looked back at her. "Are you just as nervous as I am?" He gulped, felt some sweat on his forehead, felt his heartbeat speed up, and then nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." They both turned to look at the red curtain in front of them, nervous. And then Ino called him again.

"Hey Kiba?" He turned his head. "What?" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him instantly. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Good luck!" He laughed. "Yeah, same to you."

They grabbed each other's hands as they faced the curtains as they slowly opened, a light delicately spreading across their faces. "Please welcome to the stage our final act, Ino and Kiba and their hip-hop salsa!" The crowd clapped as they stepped forward. They brought their bodies together, closely, until they were pressed against each other. They looked out into the crowd and gaped when they spotted pink hair and green eyes, with onyx eyes, two pairs of silver eyes, chocolate brown eyes, fire-red-orange hair and horn rimmed glasses, not to mention two pairs of spiky blond bunches and a spiky dark brown ponytail taking up the front row.

They turned to look at each frantically. "How'd they find out?" Ino whispered, desperately. "I don't know!" Kiba replied just as quietly and desperately.

The music started and they started off with their salsa. She twirled in three and a half circles and did a Suzie Q quickly, putting one foot in front of the other and stuttering her steps in a fast motion on purpose. Then she spun a three sixty then a one eighty and turned back to face Kiba to keep on going. "I guess they figured it out. Sakura is pretty smart as much as I hate to admit it. And Tenten's pretty smart too. Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru have genius IQ's. They probably did figure it out."

The beat changed and they separated. Ino was a good ten feet away from Kiba as she did her heel-toe. Kiba was doing his hot step kick dance. Ino did a few turns, as did Kiba, and they ended up facing each other. Ino slowly danced her way over to him. And soon they were together again. The beat changed back to urban Spanish and they connected hands. Ino slid under Kiba's legs and then Kiba pulled her back and onto his chest. She bended backward and then bended forward before back-flipping off his chest. She twirled so quickly and for so long that it was a miracle she wasn't dizzy when she finished.

The beat changed back to hip hop and Ino began popping all she had. Kiba was behind her putting his hands a few inches above hers to make it look like he controlled her as well.

The music stopped in an interlude and they stayed hunched over opposite sides before the music started again.

"YOU CALL THAT DANCING! I'LL SHOW YOU DANCING!"

Shocked and scared Ino and Kiba turned to look at Sakura and Sasuke on the stage next to them. Ino fell back into Kiba's arms and the crowd laughed.

Sakura smirked at her as Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist. "Gimme a beat."

And immediately 2NE1's Fire came on and Sakura stood directly in front of Sasuke.

She slowly moved her hips to the beat and then sped up with the drums. Then Sasuke grabbed her hand and twirled her before bending her back and making her kick up her leg, her red skirt went up a bit, thankfully she had black leggings on.

She twirled out of the position while slowly bringing her leg down and smirked at Ino.

She then spun back into Sasuke and they leaned left to right few times before Sakura back-flipped onto Sasuke's neck and popped her chest ghetto style, like everyone else in the school. Sasuke grabbed her ankles and pushed her back. He then moved out of her way. Sakura came forward doing a boy-like move by being on her hands and switching her legs back and forth. She then flipped herself forward.

The second verse started and she brought Ino and Kiba into the mix.

She stood at the front of the other three with her hands out in front of her. Sasuke stood behind her with his hands out near her hips. Ino stood behind Sasuke with her hands out near Sakura's waist. Kiba stood behind her and put his hands up so it looked like Sakura's fourth pair of arms were up over her head.

_You got the fire_

_No yogasomi kong kong kong_

Sakura had her hand out as if making fire appear and then put her hands together and moved her head from side to side Egyptian style.

_You gotta drop it like it's hot_

_No da ri judo hajima _

_Ooh!_

Sakura shook her hips in a quick movement and smirked.

_The fire_

_No yogasomi kong kong kong_

Sakura put her hand out again, as if she was making fire appear out of thin air, and then she made a ring out of her index finger and thumb and bent her leg over her other one.

_I gotta drop it like it's hot_

_No judo hajima_

_Hey…_

She dropped down to the floor and Kiba Ino and Sasuke waved their arms in a 'the wave' like motion. She got back up and put both arms up. The other three extended their arms out at different angles so that it looked like she had four arms on each side.

They broke apart and caught on with each other, doing a dance that they had created back in freshmen year.

The girls stood together in the middle of the stage and shook their stuff while the boys did their hot step kick dance.

Then they did something unexpected from a girl as preppy as Ino and a girl as innocent as Sakura.

They turned and pointed to their butts as they popped them out to the crowd, the guys turning to do the same thing as well. Then they both turned back and back bended. The guys flipped back over them and ended on opposite ends. The girls flipped back and crossed each other back to their own guys.

They started belly dancing on the guys as the guys held their arms out to their sides. The girls leaned to the left, not ceasing their dancing and the boys leaned to the opposite direction straight down. The girls turned to their right, still moving their torso, and the boys went in the opposite direction. The girls went back to the left and put up their leg and the guys, as they went down, traced their body form with their hands.

They grabbed the girls' left ankle with one hand and put their other hand on their back. The girls flipped backward and stood to face the crowd. They brought their right leg up and held it with their hand, leaving a small space in the middle for the boy to slip their hand through. Then the boys put their other hand on the calf of the girls free leg and flipped them in a kart-wheel-like-movement while they landed in the same place.

The music ended and the girls smirked at each other, in the same position that they were in before they started.

"Dance fever mode huh?" Ino shared a grin with Sakura and she nodded. "Yeah. Most definitely."

* * *

_Okay I know this one took forever but in case you didn't read my Destiny A/N here it is again:_

_I'm so sorry that I didn't upload sooner I had my cousins from Florida come over for a month so I had barely any time to do this because I spent as much time as I could with them because I won't see them for another year_

_Yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah..._

_Sorry for the late update but here I am =]_

_Okay so Ino and Kiba had a behind the curtains kiss..._

_So are they truly together?_

I'm the author and I don't even know =D XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen  
****Valiance **

_How bout I slap you  
__And hit you with one of these  
__Punch your homie in the mouth  
__With a hand full of rings_

_Don't need no help  
__I could do it my self  
__You had a clique full of girls  
__Now you all by yourself – Brooke Valentine; Girl Fight [Remix-feat: Lil John and Remy Ma]_

----

She sighed silently to herself as she tapped her pencil on the desk. She was bored of this class already. Sasuke was too silent. She missed her blond-headed boyfriend.

She closed her silver eyes in boredom, feeling a little tired. She muffled a yawn with her hand and peeked down at the work on her desk. She'd answered the first three questions and now they were going over how to answer the fourth…

Except she couldn't see the fourth…

Because it was covered by a small folded note.

Blinking, Hinata picked it up and unfolded it quietly. The neat scrawl at the top of the lined piece of paper made her blink in surprise the words caught her off guard completely.

_Hinata me n Sakura put tewqethr a plan tew qet yuhhr bastardd of a cousin n Tenten bakk tewqethr buht weh need yuhhr help, as well as dobe's._

She clicked her ball-point pen out and quickly wrote back.

_Ok, buht wuttz da plan?_

She slid the note back over to his side of the table. She could hear him scribbling back and it wasn't long before the note was back on her side.

_Well weh wuzz thinkenn of puttenn dem tew dancee tewqethr buht weh need tew ppl tew start demm off…n weh thot doz tew ppl cud beh yuhh n dobe…_

Hinata nodded, knowing Sasuke was watching her read the note. He leaned over and whispered to her. "Aight at least. That's all you have to do. You got that?" She nodded and smiled. "I don't know why you asked. You could've just told me to do it." He raised a brow. "I thought you were gonna just say no." Her smile widened only slightly, but he noticed it.

"I'd do anything to see Neji and Tenten together again…"

----

Temari smiled slightly as Shikamaru pressed his lips to her cheek softly. They were cutting class in the one place the teachers never looked.

Outside, where else?

Currently, she was being pressed against a wall by his own body but she didn't particularly mind. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his hands connected just above her butt, not that she minded that either.

As a matter of fact, she could never have been happier. It was nice just being in his arms. She pressed her head against his chest happily and he pulled out her four ponytails quickly. He ran his fingers through her hair. She let out a small laugh and Shikamaru smirked to himself. He brought his lips to her neck and lightly kissed her, feeling the vibrations of her giggles.

He smirked slightly and kissed her neck again. Her giggles calmed a little but she giggled still. Slowly, very slowly, he bit her neck and her giggles ceased immediately. She blinked for a couple seconds, letting her grip on the back of his shirt ease up and then she glanced down at him. "Shikamaru…what're you doing."

There was only a slight chuckle as he ran his tongue over the new bite mark on the side of her neck. She bit her lip and turned to look at him. "Shikamaru…what…did…you…do?" He brought his lips to her cheek. "Nothing…" He said it nonchalantly but she could hear the smirk in his voice as he kissed her on the lips.

And then it didn't matter anymore. Once his lips were on hers it was like she forgot everything, and nothing mattered. She was in complete bliss.

She smiled slightly into the kiss as they soon started making out.

Whatever he did on her neck, she didn't really give a fuck at the moment. She'd see it later…and probably kill him for it…but at the moment…it wasn't important.

xXMeanwhileXx

Sakura sighed and tapped her fingers on the desk. She was bored out of her mind. She couldn't wait for the bell to ring so that she could go with Sasuke later to his house and do homework and hang out. She smiled as she thought about it.

Karin sighed next to her. "If you're going to daydream about being with Sasuke could you at least not do it so obviously?" She snapped out of her shortened dream and blushed deep red. "I-I wasn't…I…" Karin smirked. "Yeah, okay…Ms. Uchiha…" She blushed even deeper. "I'm not…I wasn't…" Her smirk widened. "Yeah, okay, as if I didn't know you're together."

Sakura frowned. "How'd you know that?" Karin grinned. "Sources, cherry, sources." She waggled her eyebrows as Sakura rolled her emerald orbs.

----

Tenten tapped her fingers on her desk. Class was taking forever and she was dying to go home. This was always the period of the day where she just wanted to leave everything behind. She wanted to make like a horse and run out of there but she knew that she couldn't. Every day for the past three weeks she would walk in there with the same feeling. The same feeling that someone was watching her, that she was sure that she couldn't leave because of that.

And the person watching her wasn't outside of the classroom. No. It was one particular student _in_ the classroom. His silver eyes bore holes into her head and made her melt under his gaze. She would fight the dropping feeling in the pit of her stomach and swallow the lump in her throat. The tears would threaten to spill but she wouldn't let them until she got to her car.

She let out a small sigh that went unnoticed by everyone in the classroom. Everyone save for Neji Hyuga, her personal ex-boyfriend stalker. She turned her gaze in his direction for a second and quickly looked straight forward at the teacher when she saw him staring directly back. Her hand shot into the air out of instinct, interrupting the teacher's rant about something with some weird author that she didn't really give a fuck about.

He blinked his beady black eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She kept her face straight. "Can I use the bathroom?" He nodded and she grabbed her books and pens and briskly walked toward the door.

The teacher stopped her once she was there though. "Why are you taking your books?" She turned around. "I don't trust _anyone_ in this room. How do I know they're not going to take them? And plus, it's five minutes to the end of class so you can expect me to not come back. I'll say it straight up. I'm out!"

She turned and walked out of the room, ignoring the teacher's surprised face and turned down the hall to her locker. She deposited all unneeded books and grabbed her book bag before turning down the end of the hall and making her way to the bathroom.

The door made no noise as she quickly opened it and stepped into the bathroom. There was a sharp pain in her head that sent her stumbling out of the bathroom. She placed a hand on the abused spot, one eye closed in pain. She lifted her gaze to see purple eyes glaring down at her. She winced as the pain intensified for a second and then she removed her hand from her pained spot, enclosing both into fists easily.

Ami smirked at her. "Wow. If that's really the best your little ass could do then it's a wonder I lost to you. You must've done something to not play fair that I couldn't get." Tenten glared at her, her fists tightening so much so that they were white. "Bitch how the hell could _I _have done anything if _you _was the one that asked _me _to run _you _the fucking fair one! And you had a ring on every fucking finger that day and you still didn't land a fucking hit! You got no good hits then and you won't get any now so why the hell do you even bother?"

A few more girls poked out behind Ami and crossed their arms, smirking at Tenten. "Well what was that you was talking bout?" Tenten was unfazed. "I was telling you that no matter how many hoes, bitches, sluts, and whores you gather, you still won't be able to whoop my ass or get any good hits."

Ami glared at her. "Aight bitch fuck the fair ones. Let's do this shit."

And just like that all of her girls were on top of Tenten. Luckily she was fast so she was able to pull off her book bag and deflect and counter a few punches that came her way as she stood up.

She smirked slightly and dodged a punch thrown at her by some slut before she ran her own fist across her face with just barely any force put into it. The girl still stumbled back and clutched at her now bloody nose before she burst into tears and tore down the hallway with loud pained sobs. Tenten couldn't give a fuck any less.

She grinned slightly as she jumped onto Ami and punched her a few times in the face. Somebody punched her in the back of the head and she turned and punched another random girl in the face. She let out a small cry in pain and stepped back. Tenten quickly stood up and turned to her side. She punched one girl while she kicked another. They went stumbling back with the force and she smirked slightly as another one came at her.

With a quick spin she'd punched all of the girls.

Another four snuck up behind them and jumped onto her all at once. She fell back from the force and winced as she hit her back. That didn't matter to her right now. What mattered was knocking all of them out before they did her. She punched at all four of them as they attempted and failed to get a good hit on her. Eventually she got tired of being on her back so she kicked a few off and then elbowed the last one in the head. She fell to the floor unconscious.

Tenten smirked and sat up and looked at the mass that she'd took down already and for once she saw the crowd that had formed. Her hearing came back and she heard the ghetto screams of "fuck that bitch up!" and "whoop dat hoe's ass!"

She ignored them all as more girls came up to her, their rings glinting on their fingers. She dodged and blocked their attacks easily and countered all of them as soon as they were deflected.

She dodged the remaining random slut's attacks and knocked her out easily. Ami stood, clutching at her eye in pain. She lowered her pale hand and crossed her arms. "You fucking bitch, let's bang!"

Tenten smirked. "Put your dukes up bitch. You wanna bang? We could do it."

----

Neji pushed through the people in the hallway and quickly walked over to where he heard the fight was going on. News in a ghetto school travelled fast and right after he got out of class he'd heard Tenten had gotten jumped. He'd dumped his shit in his locker grabbed his book bag and just sped down the hall.

At long last he saw the giant crowd and he pushed everyone to the side. He made his way to the front easily. He caught sight of Tenten and Ami glaring each other down until Ami sprang forward with a fist at the ready. Tenten ducked down and kicked Ami in the leg. She fell to the hard panelled floors on her arm. There was a sickening crack and Tenten smirked in satisfaction. "You just got over a sprained finger and now you gotta worry about a broken arm. Bitch, get the message, back the fuck up."

With that Tenten turned, picked her book bag up from the floor and pushed through the crowd. Her gaze met his and her usually melted-looking chocolate brown eyes hardened and iced down as she caught sight of him. His heart dropped for a second. She smirked and purposely pushed past him. "Move, mother fucker."

He let her push him, not caring what others thought. What mattered to him was she actually spoke to him. After _three fucking weeks of dying to hear her voice she finally talked to him_.

'_Move mother fucker."_

The sentence couldn't have been ruder but it was nice to know that she wasn't exactly avoiding everything that had to do with him, including conversation. He turned and watched her walk away as if nothing had just happened, her book bang hanging from both shoulders on her back. She crossed her arms halfway down the hall and kept walking.

And like a fool he followed her. As the crowd slowly broke apart and everyone went back to their lockers and business, he took the alternate route down the hall and followed her.

He followed her easily because he could see her walking slowly through the halls. What surprised him was that she was walking away from everything, walking toward the less populated halls. She stopped abruptly once she was in a completely empty hallway she dropped down and leaned up against the locker, looking up toward the ceiling. "What did I do to get her to hate me? Really? I'm tired of fighting over him…"

He peeked around the corner into the hallway she was in. "I don't understand why I still do…he's not my boyfriend anymore…so it's not like I need to…but I do…" She let out a small laugh, ridiculing herself and brought her knees up to her chest, letting her arm rest there. "It's cuz I'm like every other fucking love-struck ass teenage girl in this fucking shit hole of a place…"

She let out another rude laugh at herself and through her head into her lap. "Fucking shit what the hell am I going to do. The fucking bastard got me good."

She let her buns out and put the scrunchies on her forearm. She sighed. "Dammit…" She grabbed at her hair tightly, frowning. "Neji Hyuga what the hell have you done to me?"

Neji's heart jerked in his chest heavily. She still liked him? It was evident that his plan hadn't worked…it left both of them heartbroken…and it led Tenten to more fights than before, and this time all unexplained.

He let out a silent sigh and peeked around the corner. She was staring up at the ceiling, and because her hair was back, it reached her butt. Her cheeks glistened and her eyes were lightened as she just stared at the ceiling, as if looking for some sort of an answer there. After a long pause in silence she sighed and looked down at the floor. "I should probably go now…they all probably worrying about me now."

She slowly stood up. Neji decided it was best to walk into the hallway now. He rounded the corner, putting up his emotionless façade. Hearing the footsteps Tenten hastily wiped her eyes and looked straight into the silver Neji Hyuga.

He folded his arms across his. She raised an eyebrow, trying her best to look as though she hadn't been crying. "What the hell do you want?" He fought a smirk at her rudeness. "You whooped ass."

She crossed her own arms over her chest. "Okay, like a give a fuck about your opinion or your fact. I know I whooped ass. I don't need you to point out the obvious." He did let the smirk escape. "Great. So if you don't care about my opinion, how would you react if I said I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world?" He meant every word even though he hid it behind false amusement in his eyes. She glared.

"Fuck you Neji."

She turned down the hall and walked away. Neji took a couple steps after her and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her back into him and she let out a small shriek in surprise. She crashed into his muscular torso and gasped. He nuzzled her neck with his head, a small smirk on his face. "N-Neji cut that out!" She fought down the blush but Neji could easily feel the heat rushing to her face.

"You don't want me to." She elbowed him in the stomach. He winced but kept nuzzling. "You know you don't." She sighed and struggled out of his hold. He smirked and lessened his grip on her. She stopped struggling abruptly. "Can you just let me go? I…" She bit her lip so hard a little blood came out. "I-I don't…I don't want to be here…so…Neji…" He froze at the sound of his name.

His heart dropped at the same time hers did. It killed her to use his first name. It made her want to break down like she'd done a couple minutes ago. "P-Please…just…let me go…" He brought his hands back to his sides, letting go of her only a couple seconds after she spoke and she walked a few steps ahead of them.

She turned to look over her shoulder and he could see the tears threatening to leak out of her eyes, and it killed him. She was broken. He could see it so easily it was heartbreaking to him. She gazed at him, her eyes narrowing in sadness as she attempted to fight the salt water.

One tear escaped and slid down her cheek but she barely noticed. She turned her head back around and, with a small sniffle, briskly left him in the hallway alone.

_Neji Hyuga look at what you've done now…you fucking screwed up bastard…_

----

Sakura tapped her foot worriedly. Sasuke stood next to her, his arm around her waist as they waited by his car. She turned to look up at him. "Sasuke…do you think she's okay?"

He smirked. "The dobe texted me. He said she whooped ass. In other words, she's perfectly fine." She didn't seem convinced. She bit her lip in anticipation before she turned back to him. "But…Sasuke…it's…I'm scared for her…didn't Naruto say she saw Neji there? She must crying her heart out so-!" She got cut off by Sasuke's soft lips on hers. She was caught by surprise but she kissed him back easily.

A little too easily.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She tangled her hands in his hair. Luckily the parking lot was empty. Most of the students had gone home already.

There was an abrupt throat clearing and they snapped apart, both blushing deeply.

They turned to see Tenten smirking at them. "I see I'm not the only one with a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

_Wow I haven't updated this story in a while. I actually had to go back and review the last three chapters to remind myself where I was lmfaoo! Yeah, that's how lost I was! Anyway, I know that chapter's really short but it's because I've been limited to 8:30 on the computer on a good day...which sucks if you ask me -.-'_

_Anyway, the reason I haven't updated in so long is because I've been working on Destiny for so long it's not even funny. I've been updating about once a week...so yeah..._

_And plus the chapters are all about eight thousand maybe nine thousand words long [I go OD when I get the chance] lmfaoo so yeah, I wanted to update this story because it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait and don't forget the suspense questions ;] :-_

_1)Is Tenten going to tell Sasuke and Sakura about her little 'scene' with Neji?_

_2)Will Sasuke and Sakura's now fully formed plan work?_

_3)*the most important question of all TAN TAN TAN!*...  
Did Tenten whoop ass or WHAT!?_

_..._

_Okay that last one was made for humor but yes...lolx thanks to all who read and review please. :]_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen  
Sleep-over**

_And though there are times when I hate you  
Cuz I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face_

And even now, while I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the  
End of the day… - Beyonce; Broken Hearted Girl

She tapped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk as Sasuke and Sakura blushed, Sakura a deep red, and Sasuke a light pink. A small smirk played its way onto her face. "So…Sakura…Sasuke…mind explaining to me how Gardens and Fans came to be one?" Their blushes deepened, and her smirk could only widen.

"Look, Tenten, why don't you just follow us to Sasuke's house and we'll explain everything to you th-." Said girl held up a hand. "Nope. I don't want that bullshit. Explain this shit to me, _now_." They both blushed even more. With a sigh, Sakura placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder. He, in turn, looked down at her.

Their faces were expressionless but they shared a message through their eyes, a message that screamed; 'what the hell do we do now'?

Tenten continued to tap her foot in impatience. With another sigh, Sakura turned her gaze toward her. "We…we're together." Tenten crossed her arms over her chest. "Well no shit Sherlock, but how did it happen?" The couple looked at each other and blushed. They couldn't tell her about the plan they'd formed, because she would most certainly not approve. They were at a complete loss.

"It's a long story…one that we can tell you at Sasuke's house." She raised an eyebrow at Sakura's reply. "Really, what the hell do you have to hide?" Sasuke smirked slightly. "You didn't tell us about how you and Neji got together."

Sakura, quick as lightning, slapped him in the gut and he doubled over in short-lived pain.

The comment about Neji was like a slap in the face to Tenten. Her eyes turned into big pools of watery chocolate and she hastily wiped them. Sasuke took a peek at her and automatically felt…believe it or not…guilty.

"Uh…forget I said that…"

Sakura nodded and walked over to her, immediately wrapping her arm around Tenten's shoulders. "Ignore what he said. That's his way of saying he's sorry…oh…and what he meant to say earlier was you didn't press Shikamaru and Temari about how they got together." She sniffled back tears and turned her gaze over to Sakura. "They're together?" The pinkette raised an eyebrow. "Bitch, where the fuck you been?" At this, Tenten let out a laugh. "I'm thinking somewhere in between spiraling depression, slight dementia, and autism." Sakura twitched. "Umm, yeah, cuz that's normal."

Then they both laughed. Sasuke let a smile escape. It was a small, barely noticeable taunt of the lips, but it was a smile nonetheless.

For a second, Tenten forgot all about what she was going to say. "How long have they been together?" Sakura fought down a small smirk. Good. It worked. "Umm…about…three weeks…maybe a month…" Tenten pursed her lips and blinked a few times. "…Damn…where the _hell_ have _I _been?" She continued to blink in slight confusion and then she shrugged it off. "Ah, fuck it."

Sakura smiled. "So why don't we go over to Sasuke's house and you could tell us how you whooped Ami's ass." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Umm…okay…" With that she turned and popped open the door to her car, closing it shut as soon as she was in, and sticking the key in the ignition. She smoothly drove in reverse out of her space and rolled out of the way of Sasuke's car.

He shrugged and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her to the car. She walked over to the passenger's side briskly and got in, closing the door behind her. With that, Sasuke drove off, with Tenten following.

----**Meanwhile**----

Neji let out an impatient sigh. He was in a mix right now. He couldn't get a certain bun-haired junior out of his head. She seemed to plague his mind and stick around like glue. Crossing his arms, he made his way out of the hallway and to his car, making sure the lights blinked on to turn on by itself before he unlocked the doors, got in, and stuck the key in the ignition.

He pulled out of the parking lot quickly and drove off to his house; his mind focused more on the girl who'd been broken by him instead of the road out in front of him. It didn't matter to him. He was moving on pure muscle memory. He knew exactly which turn to take, when to take it, and where to take it. He didn't need to pay attention. He was looking ahead of him, but most of his mind was with Tenten, and where she might've been, what she was doing.

Making another turn, he let out another sigh.

'_Dammit…Neji Hyuga what the hell have you done to me?'_

Those words still played in his mind. He'd gotten the chance to hug her…he'd gotten the chance to hold her…He could've told her what he was feeling, how being away from her was bugging him, but he was too much of an ass with too much pride to admit shit.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened; so much so, it seemed as though he were trying to rip it out of the car. Luckily, he pulled down the street and drove toward the end. He glanced up at the familiar manor that took up half the block all on its own.

With a frown in place, he parked in the huge lot next to his house and got out, slamming the door of his car shut, before he stalked out of the parking lot to the manor.

He unlocked the door and stormed inside, passing a nearby maid angrily. She called to him. "Umm…Neji-sama?" He turned and glared, with no particular reason, at the maid placing the vase on the small table near the giant, white, double doors. His cold white eyes met her warm, silver ones. "What?" She blushed a light pink. "Umm…I umm…I was just wondering why you were in such a bad mood?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why should that concern you?"

She blushed a little darker shade of pink and grabbed at the brown hair that wasn't hidden by the white bandanna on her head, twirling it around her finger. "Umm…because I was wondering if there was a way I could make you feel better." He let out a small sigh. "There's nothing in this world that can make me feel better…"

The maid looked toward the floor. "Well…can _I _myself make you feel better?" She blushed even more and brought her gaze up to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "And what do you mean by that?"

She looked back toward her feet, suddenly interested in them. "I…I was just wondering…if you…uh…wanted to go out on a date…or umm…something…" She closed her eyes in slight embarrassment and anticipation at his answer. He kept up his raised eyebrow as he looked at her. She was pretty cute.

Maybe that was all he needed to get over Tenten. Maybe he needed to date someone else to get his mind off of her. Who knows? Maybe this girl would change his mind. Maybe she'd make him forget about her. Before he could change his mind, he replied. "Sure…"

The maid looked up at him, a slight blush on her shocked face. "R-really?" He crossed his arms. "Did I stutter?" She shook her head quickly. "N-no sir!" He raised his eyebrow still. "Call me Neji…" She blushed a little deeper. "Oh…umm…okay…Neji…" He walked a little closer to her and her blush deepened. "What's your name?" She swallowed loudly. "Umm…Ut-Utsukushii…" He raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful?" She let a soft smile escape. "Th-thank you." He shook his head. "No. No. Your name. It means beautiful."

Her face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh…umm…sorry…" He looked down at her. She wasn't exactly beautiful, but she was pretty. She had long brown hair that reached her mid-back in cute ringlets, and her eyes were silver which meant she was a Hyuga. She was five feet, which made her about eight inches shorter than he was, and she had a slim figure, and broad hips. Her nose was straight and a little button, and her lips a plump pink. Overall, she was pretty, but not exactly _beautiful_ in Neji's eyes.

The only person he ever saw that he thought held true beauty was Tenten, but he was currently trying to keep his mind off of her which was why he had accepted the date with this maid of his. "And how old are you?" She bit her lip. "Seventeen…"

He raised his eyebrow. "Then why are you working here as a maid?" She brought her head up to smile at him. "I'm home-schooled, but I was hired here to work as a maid, even though my own mother is a Hyuga in one of the branch families." Crossing his arms over his chest, Neji studied her. The light pink tint on her cheeks was making her smile just that more innocent, and he had to admit, she wasn't ugly.

"Alright…I'll knock on your door later…say around eight?" She blushed deeper, her eyes snapping open. "Umm…okay…" He shrugged and turned around, walking up the white spiral steps up to his room.

He figured, it probably wouldn't be the best night of his life, hell, she probably wouldn't be the best girl he'd ever date, but he was young, and he needed to get his mind off of Tenten. He figured once he moved on and Tenten saw him move on, she'd do the same.

It didn't matter how much he didn't want to, he had to do it, for her sake.

And he _really_ didn't want to.

----Meanwhile----

Hinata bit her lip in anxiety. She knew Tenten had fought, but by the time she'd gotten to the hall, it had been empty, save for Neji, and she knew he'd followed her down the halls, because she'd seen him.

He'd walked after her in a trancelike state, ignoring anything and everything that wasn't Tenten. She bit down harder on her lip, and a little blood escaped as she drove to her home. She sure hoped he hadn't done anything stupid, like chased after her when she was so broken about him already. She wanted to make sure that they were at least on pretty good terms when she put them to dance at the prom, so that they wouldn't push each other away and storm off.

With a sigh, she pulled into her family's parking lot, noticing Neji's car parked already.

She frowned worriedly, and cut the engine to her car before getting out, locking it, and briskly walking to her house. She unlocked and opened the door and entered. She closed it behind her and looked around the over-sized living room of the main branch family, her part of the family.

When she saw no one there, she grew suspicious. Utsukushii was usually there, dusting and cleaning, and humming softly to herself. What was going on?

She grabbed onto her book-bag strap even tighter and, instead of walking up the spiral staircase to her room like her mind told her to do; she followed her gut and turned into the kitchen. There she caught sight of Utsukushii talking excitedly with another maid that she recognized as her sister, Kanari. Her sister, who looked like an older version of her, with blond ringlets instead of brown, was smiling, her silver eyes gleaming.

Curling her fingers around the door frame, Hinata stuck her head into the kitchen a little further and she smiled happily at her self-accomplishment when she caught the conversation they'd been having.

"-_asked him out on a date and he agreed! I've finally got a date with Neji!"_

Utsukushii jumped up and down animatedly, fighting back high-pitched squeals as Hinata's stomach fell to her feet. Crap. So now Neji was going on a date with the maid?

"_That's great! It's about time! You've been crushing on him for what; two maybe three years now?"_ She heard Kanari reply. She bit her lip in frustration. Now what was she going to do? The plan would surely be ruined, especially since everyone in the high school was allowed to bring their own date. Hinata had no clue what to do now. She strained her ears to listen.

"_Tonight at eight. I have to be ready by then. Will you help me get ready?_" She could practically hear the grin in Utsukushii's voice as she jumped up and down happily. Her sister smiled at her from what Hinata could see as she replied. "_Sure. Don't worry. Once I'm done with you, you'll look so much like your name's description that he'll fall head over heels in love with you._" Utsukushii let out a small squeal. _"Yay! I can't believe this is finally happening! Thank you sister! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_"

Hinata felt sick now. She held onto her book-bag straps so tight her knuckles turned paler than their usual porcelain-colored tone. Fighting back a worried sigh, she turned and walked quickly back through the living room and up the steps. She opened her door and walked in, shutting the door closed behind her quietly.

Pulling out her phone, she threw herself on the bed and removed her book-bag from her back, placing it on the floor neatly. She dialed the number she'd memorized by heart two years ago.

"_Hello?_"

She let out a long sigh. "Sakura, the plan's over and done with."

She could hear Sakura let out a small, confused _huh _from the other side. Hinata frowned. "Put me on speaker so Sasuke can hear me too."

"_Okay, hang on._"

There was the sound of her pressing a button and Hinata continued. "Okay, so I just heard a few of the maids talking about Neji-nii-san."

"_And what did they say?_"

She bit her lip for a short second before answering. "They were talking about how one of them liked him…"

"_So…a lot of people like him…"_

She sounded cruel speaking about him over the phone. The bitterness that rang through seemed so much unlike her but she replied anyway.

"Sakura…Neji's got a date with one of our maids for tonight at eight."

She heard her sigh. "_Fine…let him go…it's over and done with…_" She could hear the sadness in her voice. "But…but Sakura…this is all we were hoping for! We can't just let this get in the way of our plan to get Neji and Tenten back together!" She replied as soon as Hinata had finished. "_I said let him go! It's over and done with…we don't need to worry about it anymore…_"

Hinata bit her now pale lip. "But…" Her thoughts swirled in her head. Sakura wasn't the type to give up so easily, so seeing that she was giving up on something so important…she knew all hope was lost. She let out a long, suffering sigh. "Fine…" From the other side of the line, she took a small breath and replied. "_Alright…I'll see you at school tomorrow Hinata._" She nodded as she replied. "_Alright…bye Sakura._"

The line went dead and she pressed the end button and threw her face in her hands, and for the first time since she was little, she cried hysterically. She let out all of her emotion. She was hoping that Neji and Tenten would be able to get back together, but seeing the current situation they were in, she completely gave up on it. There was no hope left anymore, and there was no need to keep going.

Her tears trailed down her face in giant rivers. She pulled her phone back close to her face so she could dial the number she'd memorized four years ago. She placed it to her ear as soon as she hit the send button. It rung once before his familiar voice picked up on the other line.

"_Hello?_"

She bit her lip but it wasn't enough to fight back the sob. "Naruto…" Hearing the tone in her voice, he instantly panicked. "_H-Hinata, what's wrong?_" She shook her head and another sob escaped. "C-Can I spend the night at your house…I honestly don't want to stay here…" She heard him hesitate for what seemed like forever but was really only a quarter minute.

He let out a sigh. "Fine…I'll be there in a few." Hinata nodded and sniffled as she hung up the phone. She got up from her bed and began packing her necessities.

----Meanwhile----

Tenten pressed the end button on the phone and let out a small sigh. "So he's already got a new girl, huh?" She bit her lip so hard a little blood ran down her bottom lip. "And Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata had all been making a plan to get me and Neji back together…"

She let herself fall back onto the couch in Sasuke's relaxation room. Tears threatened to spill over from her eyes. She dropped down from the couch into a sitting position with her back against it. She was alone in the room. Sasuke and Sakura had gone to the kitchen to '_get some snacks_' but she honestly thought they were going there to have a hot make-out session. She was safe to cry for a little.

A few tears slipped out as she sniffled silently. It was too much to bear. He'd gotten over her so quickly? So what he'd done in hallway had been nothing to him at all? It was just a way for him to play with heart even more. She grabbed at her loose hair, pulling on it, (but not _too _hard) in frustration.

Chatter filled the room, slowly getting louder as she heard Sasuke and Sakura enter the room. At the sight of their brunette friend on the floor, they placed the snacks and drinks on the table and rushed over to her. Sakura crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her back. "Tenten…what's up?" She bit back more tears as she lifted her head to look at both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hinata called to leave you a message." Sakura blinked and raised a brow. "What is it?" Tenten let out a soft sob. "Neji's got a date with some maid…" The pinkette's eyes widened as she shared a glance with her boyfriend. She continued. "Oh yeah…and she said that the plan is cancelled…" She wiped her eyes. "Speaking of which…what the hell were you planning to get me and Neji back together?"

Emerald eyes met onyx ones in worry before Sakura let out a soft sigh. This was going to be a long explanation.

----Meanwhile----

"Shit!" Temari shot up from her position on the couch next to Shikamaru. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck, damn, shit, fucking shit we're screwed!" Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow from next to her as she read the text message on her phone. "Fucking shit!" He heaved a sigh. "Do you mind telling me why the only word that hasn't come out of your mouth as a profanity so far is we're?"

Temari turned her teal gaze to him. "Neji's got a date with some random maid in his house." He raised a brow. "That's why you're so worried?" She smacked his arm lightly. "Think bae! If he got a date, that girl could be his next girl, and if she becomes his girlfriend, that means Tenten can't be!" His face remained the same. "Do you even care!?" She screamed it at him.

He shrugged. "Trust me, those two have something unbreakable." She blinked down at him. "What do you mean?" Heaving another sigh, he replied. "They weren't just crushing on each other, them two was in love…anyone that was around them long enough could've seen that." Temari glared at him. "Yeah, anyone with a brain that gets them a score over two hundred on an IQ test!" He yawned. "Whatever. Bae, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." She bit her lip in worry. "But…"

Shikamaru didn't let her speak. Instead, he pulled her down and kissed her. She didn't hesitate. She kissed him back full-force with just as much love that he was throwing out at her.

The front door opened and in came two boys; one with the cutest jade eyes and the brightest auburn hair. The other one; a brunette with deep brown eyes. "Aye, don't get to comfortable doing that or I'll whoop your ass!" Chimed the brunette. The red-head remained silent.

Instead, he walked over to the now broken apart couple and crossed his arms. He sent a glare toward Shikamaru that made a shiver run up said boy's spine. "Temari…what is that on your neck?" She blinked. "What thing on my neck?"

A deadly aura gathered around him. "That _thing_ on your neck!" She sighed. "Gaara, I have no idea what you're talking about…" He walked over and touched a little bruise on her neck. "Temari…this looks like a damn hickey." Her eyes widened. "What?! No! What the hell?! I don't remember getting a hi-…" She broke off and the deadly gaze that her brother held transferred to her. It was obvious now that they were related.

"Oh Shikamaru…" He raised an eyebrow. "What?" She cracked her knuckles. "You are gonna get it!" He heaved a sigh and sat up next to her. "Why? It's not like we did anything." She groaned. "But now people are going to think that we did." He shrugged. "But we know our own truths." She crossed her arms. "Bae, that ain't gonna stop the rumors." He shrugged again. "Fuck the rumors…that just them haters jockin' on our shit."

She shook her head. "I know that but still bae! Then your whore squad gonna get pissed and try and jump my ass and I'ma end up in juvi for domestic violence." He smirked and pulled her down into a hug. She blushed a deep scarlet because she knew her brothers were watching her. She glanced up at Gaara, and grinned nervously. He glared at her and Shikamaru. "Temari, I suggest that you…" Shikamaru waved a hand in his face. "Okay, so you try to scare me into not hugging or kissing my girl…why? Do I bother you guys when you kiss your girls." From next to the door, the brunette let out a sigh as Gaara let loose another glare.

With a last glare, he turned to look at his brother. "Kankuro…let's leave them alone…" The brunette closed his eyes in a stubborn act. "Fine…but if I hear any moans I'm-!" Temari put a hand up. "Oh God no! Please don't start _the talk_ with me! That stuff is so icky!" Kankuro raised an eyebrow before turning around and walking down the hallway into his room. Gaara followed suit but not before giving the couple a very scary warning look.

Shikamaru heaved a sigh. "Icky?" Temari let out a small laugh. "You wanted them to leave, didn't you?" He smirked. "You're pretty smart for that." She leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. "I know bae." She planted another. "I know."

----Meanwhile----

Ino let out a long sigh as she held Kiba's hand, walking down the park. "Kiba…what are we?" He blinked and looked down at her. "What do you mean by that?" She blinked once and looked up at him, her ice-blue eyes glimmering. "I mean as our relationship status…what are we?"

At this he semi-froze. Both stopped walking altogether and she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a hug. He blinked and looked down at her. "I…as a matter of fact, I don't know what we are right now…" She heaved another sigh as she looked up at him, her eyes glimmering even more. "Kiba…I need to know…are we friends…or are we a couple…"

He didn't reply at all. He remained rigid at her side, frozen, unable to speak, unable to move. He was shocked by her question…why was she asking him? He thought she was the one that was going to decide whether they did or they didn't become a couple.

He heard a sniffle and he looked down to see her crying into his shirt. Snapping out of his short trance, he placed a hand on her head. "I-Ino! Don't cry!" She shook her head and tightened her hold on him. "K-Kiba…it's not that easy! I need to know…are we together or not…?" He hugged her back tightly in hopes that she'd stop crying. "Why are you asking _me_ Ino? _Me _of all people." She shook with a sob. "Because…I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do…I…" She bit her lip in hesitation…

Kiba frowned and hugged her tighter. "What? You what?" She took a long breath. "I…Kiba I think…I think I love you…" He sighed. "You think you love me?" She nodded and sniffled again. "I…I'm sorry…I had to get that out…" She bit her lip again as a few more tears escaped.

To her surprise, he only laughed and hugged her tighter. She blinked, the tears hanging off her eyelashes falling off, as she lifted her head to look up at him. "W-what's so funny?" He didn't reply through words. Instead, he cupped her face in his hands and brought her up for a kiss.

And kiss they did. It was a kiss filled with so much of both of their passion that neither wanted to pull away, so they didn't. They kissed, and kissed, chastely, but passionately. Subconsciously, she smiled as they kissed. She could feel his answer radiating through his tongue to hers. She could feel his emotion coming off of his lips.

The kiss itself screamed _'I LOVE YOU_' and that was all she'd wanted to know.

----Meanwhile----

He let out a long held breath as he stared at the plain white ceiling right above him. He wasn't looking forward to his date. He wasn't looking forward to his date at all. For the last hour, he'd been trying to fool himself, more so to convince himself that he'd accepted to the date because he had a thing for his maid. He was trying to tell himself that it was because he had feelings for her.

But whenever the word 'love' came up, only one face appeared in his mind; and that was Tenten's. She'd come up so many times it was a wonder he hadn't gone insane thinking about her. He sighed and sat up, placing his elbows on his knees.

'_Shit…so I've accepted a date with a girl…that I don't even like…and whenever I try to tell myself that I love her…I come to the conclusion that the only girl I've ever loved is Tenten…_ He sighed again. _What the hell did I do? I've probably made the biggest mistake I'll ever make in my life…_

"Dammit!" He grabbed a pillow from behind him and threw it toward the opposite wall that was just a few meters away. _Fucking shit I'm in a damn fix!_ There was a knock on his door and he snapped his head to his right. "What?"

The door opened and in came a man that resembled him to a great extent. His stone cold silver eyes bore into Neji's and his long dark mane was graying slightly at the roots. He had a hard jaw and bony cheeks due to old age. His gaze met Neji's. "I understand you have a date with Utsukushii…"

Neji shrugged. "Yeah…what about it?" The man walked into the room, shutting the door behind him and sat on the bed next to Neji. "Tell me Neji…why did you accept this date with her? What is the real reason, because I know that it has nothing to do with you having an interest in her?" Said boy frowned. "Forgive me Hiashi-sama, but that is none of your business."

The old man replied calmly. "As a matter of fact, your love life has now become my business." Neji looked over at him. "What do you mean by that?" Hiashi took a breath. "Well…it seems Hinata's so upset with you that she's left the manor…"

At this, Neji sat up straight, going rigid. "W-what?" Hiashi frowned. "Yes…apparently she's mad because you-…" he broke off, holding up a finger. Reaching into his robe, he began rummaging for something. Finally, he pulled out a slip of folded paper. He unfolded it quickly and continued. "Ah! Here we are. Apparently she's mad at you for accepting a date with Utsukushii when you've no feelings for the girl. She claims that you still have feelings for some girl named Tenten." At the sound of her name, he frowned. Hiashi continued. "Who is this Tenten girl?" Neji ignored his question…

"Do you know where Hinata has gone?" The older man shook his head. "She does not mention it in this letter." Neji heaved a sigh. "Knowing her, she's probably gone off to stay the night at Tenten's house…" His eyebrows rose. "Oh…so you _do _know this Tenten girl?" Neji nodded.

Hiashi crossed his arms. "Well…who is she?" He had to lie. He knew he had to lie because if not, he would be quizzed fully. "She's just some girl Hinata hangs out with…" His arms remained crossed, unimpressed. "Surely you can think of a better lie than that."

Neji sighed again and threw his face into his arms. "Dammit!" He pounded a fist on the bed, which just caused his hand to bounce back up. "It's obvious that this girl means something to you…she holds some sort of your emotion…otherwise you wouldn't be so angry…" Hiashi fought a smirk. Seeing his nephew so angry over a girl meant only one thing: he was growing up…

That and he'd found a girl that could possibly hold his brother's grandchildren, even if his brother could not see them. Neji took a breath. "She's my ex girlfriend." The older man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then why are you so upset about her? If she's an ex, she should mean nothing, because obviously something went wrong with the relationship that made her leave you." Neji shook his head. "She didn't leave me…I broke up with her…"

Now Hiashi was confused. "So then why are you so upset about this?" Neji ground his teeth together. He was contemplating whether he should tell him. He knew his uncle, although seemingly strict, was at times a teenager at heart who enjoyed good gossip. "She…I…We were together for only two days…and I left her…" His uncle sighed. "So you're mad at yourself for leaving her so early into your relationship."

"Nah, it's not that. It's just that because of me going out with her, my fan girls got all mad and she ended up in the hospital." Hiashi sighed. "She can't fight then…" Neji shook his head. "No! She whooped ass but…one of them had a knife…and she stabbed her…" Ignoring the curse for the more juicy details, Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "And she is alive?" He nodded.

"Yeah…she's alive…and she's got a rebellious streak toward me…she can't stand me now…" A small smirk graced the old man's features, making him look about two centuries younger. "So you're both upset about this break up?" Neji nodded. "Do you know what you call that Neji?"

Said boy sighed. "Pathetic?" His uncle chuckled. "No…you call that love…" The teenager sighed. "Well…it must be just teen love…I'll get over it uncle. Now…if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Hinata-sama." Hiashi held up a hand. "Neji…I'm warning you now…this is no mere teenage fake love that you feel…you're experiencing something very few people in this world experience…"

His face twisted into confusion. "Uncle what the hell are you talking about now?" His uncle only smiled, which scared Neji to an extent. It was the first time he'd ever seen him smile. "You will understand what I am saying soon…very soon Neji…very soon…"

Neji just let out a grunt. "Hn…you old people and your and riddles." With that, he stood up, grabbed his car-keys, and left the room.

Hiashi continued to smile to himself. _'That boy may be a genius and a prodigy…but when it comes to love so pure and true…he's such an idiot._' He shook his head, smile still in place, as he stood up and walked out of the room.

----Meanwhile----

Tenten sighed, closing the door behind her. She'd left Sasuke's ginormous mansion a while ago, and she'd just gotten home. Her heart squeezed in her chest as she recalled the phone conversation.

"_Neji's got a date with one of our maids for tonight at eight."_

That phrase sent a shiver up her spine. She let out a huge sigh before locking her door and walking over to lie down on one of her couches. It took all she had to bite back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes by the gallon but she wasn't giving in. No. She wouldn't give _him_ the satisfaction even if he wasn't there to see it.

Just then, someone rapped on the door and she looked toward it before sighing and walking over to it. Without hesitation, she unlocked it and swung it open, glaring the poor person behind the door down.

And he glared right back. His silver-white eyes bore into hers and she could see nothing but amusement at this, and it infuriated her. "What the hell do you want!?" It was demanding, and a question all at once, a classic one at that. He folded his arms over his chest. "I'm here for Hinata. Where is she?" Tenten dropped her glare and blinked.

"Umm…what are you talking about?" His glare intensified. "Where the hell is Hinata? Tell her to get her ass out here." A look of confusion crossed her face. "Really…where is she?!" Tenten shook her head. "Don't tell me…" Neji blinked and raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. "Tenten, where the hell is she? I don't want no bullshit. Tell me where the hell my cousin is so I can just take her ass back home." Tenten sighed. "Hyuga, she's not here! I'm telling you! I've been at Sasuke's mansion since school was out. How the hell would she be able to get in here?!"

His glare fell dead as realization dawned on him…

Neji Hyuga had lost his cousin…he didn't know where the hell she was…and if she wasn't at Tenten's house, where else could she be? Tenten moved a bit closer to Neji. "Umm…where the hell is Hinata, Hyuga?" Neji glanced at her and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't know."

At this, Tenten's eyes widened. "Dammit you dumbass!" In a swift movement she reached over onto the couch, grabbed her keys, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out behind her, pulling the lock on the door and closing it before running down with him running after her.

She fought down the tears. She was holding his hand. She'd completely forgotten what it was like to be able to hold his hand. It was so warm, so calloused and yet so soft all at once. She loved the feeling of his hand in hers. She bit her lip as she reached her car.

She let their hands drop and unlocked her car before slipping into the driver's side. She jabbed the key in the ignition and turned the car on before reaching into her pocket, pulling out her phone, and dialing Hinata's number.

It rang a couple times before a much deeper voice picked up.

"_Hello?"_

She blinked. Who the hell was this? "Where's Hinata?"

_"Oh, hold on. Hinata-chan!"_Oh. Well, if she didn't know before, she sure as hell knew now. Naruto… There was the sound of air passing through the phone as it was passed to someone else and Hinata spoke. _"Hello?_" Tenten let out a relieved sigh.

"Hinata, you do realize your ass of a cousin is looking for you?" There was a sigh from the other side of the phone. "_Tenten please don't tell nii-san about this. I don't want to go back home…I don't want to see him…" _She bit her lip before letting out a sigh. "Fine…I won't…why don't you wanna go home though?"

There was silence, as if Hinata was thinking whether to tell her or not. Finally, Hinata let out another sigh before she replied. "_I just don't want to see him break his own heart and yours by going out on a date with a girl he doesn't even like…"_ Tenten raised an eyebrow at the story she already knew. She could feel the lump in her throat, the lump that came just before the tears did. "Watchu mean by that? Who he got a date with?"

She could feel her best friend's hesitation through the phone. She didn't want to tell her. She didn't have the heart to tell her. Then finally, _"Neji's got a date with our maid…Utsukushii…"_ Blinking back tears, she let out a small sigh. "Well…there's nothing I can do about that."

"_But Tenten! I know how you feel for him! I know you didn't just _like _nii-san. Tenten you know that you love him…_" I shook my head, fighting the threatening tears. "No I don't. My mind's telling me I don't but…" Hinata let out a sigh. _"I know how cliché this sounds but Tenten…_" Said girl blinked and remained silent as she waited for her best friend to finish.

"_Listen to your heart…"_ She shook her head. "Hinata, what good will that do? I'll just make a fool of myself, possibly proclaiming feelings for him while he out there with some other chick." She could hear Hinata exhale a breath before she answered. _"But you'll be happy…"_ Tenten shook her head. "How can you be so sure? If I do that, it would be like setting myself up again…" "_Setting yourself up again for what?"_ Tenten sighed. "Heartbreak…I don't wanna fall in love…the idea scares me…"

Hinata sighed again. _"Hinata the point of the matter is you've already fallen…"_ Tenten sighed. "Yeah, and it sucks…you claim it can make a person happy…I don't ever remember being this upset…" She could practically hear the smile in Hinata's voice. _"Tenten, don't worry…you aren't the only one…because I know for a fact that nii-san loves you just as much as you love him…"_ Said girl sighed again. "Hinata…it's not going to happen. No force in this world will make me happy again…at least not truly happy…"

Hinata seemed persistent. _"Tenten, that love that you feel will…_" She sighed. "And how would you know Hinata?" Again, she could hear the small smile in her voice as she spoke. "_It worked for me…"_

----Meanwhile----

Sakura let out a sigh as she lay on the couch next to Sasuke, her head on his lap. He glanced down at her. "Are you okay? That's about the third time you sighed." With a sigh she sat up and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm worried about Tenten…Neji's such a selfish inconsiderate motherfucking son a of a fucking bitch." Sasuke chuckled.

"You're pretty funny." She sighed. "I didn't think this was a laughing matter." With a sigh of his own, he lay his back against the cushiony arm of the sofa and shifted her body so that she was resting her head on his chest. "Sorry…I'm just upset. You saw how sad she was about it. I don't think there's any person in this world who's had as much heartbreak as she's had and it's all from one guy."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands connecting on her petite stomach. "Bae…I know you want them to be together…but what if it's just not meant to be with them?" She shook her head. "No, that would be like saying that Naruto and Hinata don't belong together. It's like Neji and Tenten. Their polar opposites but it's so damn obvious that they love each other. The only difference is that Naruto and Hinata stepped into their love willingly, they were open about it, while Neji and Tenten are too stubborn to admit that what they had wasn't just a crush…"

Her boyfriend nodded. "That is true…" Sakura sighed. "I just…I just don't want to see those two make the biggest mistake of their lives…" Sasuke brought his head down into her neck and nuzzled her softly. "I know what you mean bae…" She raised a hand and placed it on his smooth cheek. "I just…I just hope that they'll realize that what they doing is stupid…and I just hope that they admit their true feelings for each other soon before it's too late…"

He nodded. "I got you there…" She curled up on him. "Bae…could I stay here tonight…I don't wanna go home…" Sasuke blinked and glanced down at her. "Sure…watchu gonna do about clothes?" She shrugged. "I'll just use yours…" He chuckled. "I love you bae…" She smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke…I love you too…"

----Meanwhile----

Hinata sighed and placed her phone on the dresser. She let her gaze fall toward the doorway of the room and there she saw him. His golden looks always made her feel like melting at his feet and his persistent and hopeful attitude gave her hope in herself. He was leaning against the doorframe, looking pretty concerned. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "She doesn't want to admit it."

He blinked and looked down at her. "Hinata-chan, you don't have to worry. I know Neji's a bastard…and rude…and kinda boring…and quiet…but anyway…he always gets what he wants…and I know that he knows what he wants…and it's not that maid Utsukushii…he really wants to be loved back…and he knows he can get that from Tenten…but what he really wants is for her to be safe…and he figures that the only way that'll happen is by reducing the threat of them girls that like him to her by breaking up with her…" Hinata blinked and looked up into his cerulean blue eyes. "Naruto…" He looked straight into her silver eyes. "What?"

She let a small smile escape her lips. "Since when are you so smart?" He grinned. "Since school started…" She shook her head. "You should let it show a little more." He shrugged. "Nah, being smart is kinda boring…I mean look at Shikamaru…he bores _himself_ to sleep." She giggled and placed her head on his chest. "Naruto-kun…you just gave me an idea of how to get them together again…"

* * *

_Tan tan tan! A cliffy-type ending to what will probably forever be the longest chapter in this story lolx a lot of plot a lot of heartbreak and it's actually one of the most angsty chapters I've written so far...sort of...lolx_

_Well, I'll leave before I ramble [because I'm sure you can think of the suspense questions and possible plans Hinata's formed all on your own...] HAPPY NEW YEAR/DECADE! WE ARE NOW OFFICIALLY BEGINNING YEAR 2010!_

_Thanks to all who read and review please :]_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen  
Reformation  
**

_Cuz now when I come through, I'm styling on 'em  
__It's like I got hotter than islands on 'em  
__They say she got colder than igloos,  
__Did she?  
__I'm in a GT she in a Mitsubishi_

_Just left Mr. Miyagi  
__Tell that bitch jump if that bitch feel froggy  
__Cuz I got one leg up in the middle of the ring  
__And that bitch better duck when the bell go DING - Nicki Minaj; Envy_

Hinata let out a small laugh as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and easily planted a grateful kiss on his lips. For what, he vaguely knew, but he didn't really care. He still wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him. With a small smile, she pulled back. "Naruto, you are a genius…you may not realize it…but you've helped me out a lot…"

His face twisted into one of confusion. "Umm…what?" She let out another small, happy laugh. Even through his confusion, he felt happy that she was smiling instead of crying her heart out, like earlier. With a shake of the head, her smile spread for half a second and then fell.

"Oh…crap…" He blinked, still confused at everything, and raised an eyebrow, face now showing worry along with his confusion. "What? What? Is something wrong?" She nodded and a small, worried sigh escaped her.

This set him into defensive mode, ready to come to her defense to make her feel better. "N-Naruto-kun…Neji-nii-san is looking for me…"

Naruto's blue eyes widened and he mimicked her words, although adding a bit more profanity to it. "Oh…shit…I'm screwed…" Another sigh escaped his girlfriend as she ran a hand through her hair, her free one on his chest. "My thoughts exactly." He tightened his hold on his girlfriend and placed his cheek on the top of her head. "I guess today's my funeral, huh?"

----**Meanwhile**----

Neji groaned out in annoyance as he followed his ex-girlfriend back into her house, closing the door behind him. Sometimes he didn't get her. She stepped into her car for a couple seconds and then came right back out and walked back into her house with no reasons whatsoever. So he decided to ask her what was up. "Why in the hell would you get in your car and then get right back out?" She gave him a cold look. "Why in the hell would I explain anything to you?" Okay, point taken. She didn't like him, so she wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Alright then, what the hell is wrong with you?" She turned around fully now and looked up at him defiantly. "You!" He raised an eyebrow as she turned back around and walked over to the couch that he was facing, taking a seat on it. He himself walked to the couch straight across from her and took a seat, eyebrow still raised. "Me? How am _I _what's wrong with you?" He noticed her bite her lip for a second.

Tenten pondered whether she should tell him that she still had deep feelings for him. She thought about the consequences that could occur. She fought a sigh, but stopped biting her lip. No. He would explode and she knew it. He would've told her off and talked about how he hated her. Then she'd go and let angry tears fall and yell back and the argument would begin. She fought another sigh and decided, no, it wasn't a good idea at all. Instead, she decided that it would just be best if she got her revenge for what he did to her.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. She would put him through hell for breaking her heart and toying with the pieces in the hallway. Crossing her arms, she let a cruel smirk cross her face. "You! You keep annoying the shit outta me, talking shit, acting like a dumbass, and being such a fucking idiot…_that's _why you're my problem…" He blinked a couple times and stared at her. "What in the hell are you talking about?" She shook her head, sighing this time. "Dammit, you don't get it! Just forget about it…" He glared at her. "No. Tell me."

She looked up at him and shook her head, shrugging. "You know you made my life hell?" He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "How? How did I make your life hell?" She locked eyes with him. She had experience in acting, but she found even this difficult to do; to look him in the eyes and lie. "You met me…" He blinked. That took him by surprise. Was she saying that she regretted ever meeting him? Taking a good look at her, he decided, yeah, she was. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the couch. "I hate you so much it should be illegal." He glared at her. "Well then dammit the feeling's mutual…" She stood up now, angered.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He smirked. "It means I hate you as much or more than you hate me…" She stalked over to him. "Oh yeah?" He nodded, locking cold gaze with an even colder gaze. "Yeah!" She glared daggers at him as she walked over to him and stood in front of him, arms still crossed. "I'm positive that there's no way in hell that you hate me as much as I hate you, because I swear what I feel for you should be a fucking sin!" He glared at her. "And mine should never be forgiven."

With that, she threw herself on him and laid her soft lips over his own. Kissing him so sweetly and so damn passionately that neither could pull away. She bit down hard on his lip and he opened his mouth, allowing her entrance. Their tongues touched and it was as if they were in Heaven. He kissed her back eagerly, feeling something close to happiness as he did. It had been way too long since they'd kissed and it was a miracle he hadn't gone insane without one of her kisses. He leaned forward into her kiss and she let a smirk grace her features, hiding how much she'd missed this.

Just as quickly as it had started, it had ended. She pulled back quickly and wiped her bottom lip with her thumb, as if pretending to wipe the kiss off. He stared up at her, bewildered. "What the hell did you do that for?" She smirked rudely, eyes going cold as her gaze bore into his, as she tried to hide how deeply hurt she was from actually kissing him after so long. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" And with that she turned around and walked up her stairs, toward her room, swinging her hips purposefully, just to piss him off and make him mad.

And boy did it work…

----**Meanwhile**----

Sakura turned to Sasuke as she lay down next to him on his couch, wearing one of his oversized t-shirts and some shorts under, watching a movie on his giant plasma TV. "I wonder what in the hell we're gonna do with Tenten and Neji now…how the hell do we stop Neji from going on the date with his maid?" He glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Hyuga's a hardheaded dumbass…it's gonna be hard to convince him to not do something just because he's so fucking stubborn."

She bit her lip and sighed, letting her head rest against his chest. "Sasuke…I don't…I don't think we're gonna be able to do it…" He raised his brow in bemusement; that was the first time he'd ever heard those words leave her mouth. "Say what now?" She bit her lip. "What I'm saying is, we know Tenten likes him; hell she probably loves him, but how do we know that Neji _really_ likes her like he says he does." Sasuke sighed. "He told me himself that he didn't like her, he loves her." Sakura's head snapped up to look straight into the onyx eyes of her boyfriend. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did you not hear me the time that we met in the park to make the first plan to get them to hook up?" She blinked and shook her head.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "You have the shortest attention span." She merely grinned and placed a soft kiss on his nose. "Yeah, and you still love me!" He pressed his cheek to the top of her head, a small smile escaping him. "Yeah, you're right about that…" She let her head fall back and his lips met hers in a short, chaste kiss, before she pulled back and bit her lip in a small smile. _'Sasuke…'_ She brought her arm back and wrapped it around his neck, smile still in place. There was a short pause in which they enjoyed the silence before he spoke. "I wonder if there was a way we could crash Neji's date…"

And then it hit her, harder than a bat aimed straight at the temple, and she snapped up. "Holy and shit, I just cracked an idea!" Sasuke smirked. "God, you make it sound like you were making scrambled eggs…" She rolled her eyes at him, this time serious. "Sasuke, stop joking! This is serious shit, I have the perfect plan!"

"And that would be?"

The wicked grin that crossed her features was enough to let Sasuke know that her idea had a crazy plot to it.

----**Meanwhile**----

_Even if you were a million miles away  
__I could still feel you in my bed  
__Near me  
__Touch me  
__Feel me  
__And even at the bottom of the sea  
__I could still hear it inside my head  
__Tellin' –_

"Hello?"

"Hinata!"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, we've got a new plan."

"Are you sure it's going to work this time?"

"Yep. This one's foolproof. There's no way in hell that it won't work. It'll take a while, but it'll happen."

"When do we set it in motion?"

"When does Neji's date start?"

Understanding flashed across her face and she grinned, brightening up her face and making her boyfriend smile, yet wonder. "What? They've got another plan?" She nodded silently while she said to the person on the other end "I heard eight o'clock." She could practically _feel_ Sakura's smirk. "Then let's get Tenten ready for a date she won't forget any time soon."

"With who?"

"Sai…"

"WHAT!"

----**Meanwhile**----

His face twisted into one of disbelief and incredulity. "You're kidding!" The person on the other end of the phone laughed an adorably cute laugh. "Nope. Look, I know you like her. And I know it seems hard to believe, but she's willing to go on a date with you."

His onyx eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips into a frown. "Are you _sure_ that all of those words came from _her_ mouth?" The girl on the other end laughed again, a little too hysterically. "Of course."

"Sakura why -!"

"Alright so be at the restaurant by eight thirty, okay? Bye!"

_Click_.

He sighed and let a small, _real_ smile grace his features. "I've been waiting for this day for the longest…"

----**Meanwhile**----

Sakura burst into the house and grinned brightly. Without bothering to go up the stairs, she called out, "TENTEN! WE'VE GOT YOU A DATE!"

Said girl frowned and looked out at the first floor from the top of the stairs. "What?" Sakura's grinn widened as she closed the door behind Sasuke. "And he's a stunner!" Tenten's scowl deepened. "What do you mean you got me a date?" Sakura was in front of her in a heartbeat, holding up Tenten's hands and grinning excitedly, eyes shining. _She's a good actress…_ Sasuke thought. Sakura grinned. "We've got you a date with the cutest, most sweet, yet fearless guy in the world!"

_Okay, now that's too much…_ Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous. He knew she was acting but did she have to lay it on so gosh darn thick? The hell!

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?" Sakura simply grinned wider and raised a finger, shaking it side to side. "That's a secret." She winked and let out a laugh. Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean like a blind date?" She smiled at Sakura, who nodded enthusiastically. "In that case…"

She yanked her hands out of Sakura's grasp. "Get the fuck out." She pointed to the door in emphasis. "I don't wanna go on a date with some dumbass that I don't even know." Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh but you _do_ know him. You just don't know that he's your date." This made Tenten freeze and she narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "And how exactly do I know him? Have I met him before?" Sakura nodded vigorously again, eyes shining even more than before. "Yep! You have!"

Tenten crossed her arms, putting her weight on her hip. "Alright, then who is it?" Sakura slapped her lightly on the arm. "I told you, it's a surprise." The brunette let out a sigh and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this but alright fine. But if you set me up with a dumbass I swear Sakura, I'ma shove my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to sit for the rest of your life without feeling _excruciating_ pain." Sakura laughed lightly. "Oh please, Tenten. You forget, I'm a medic. And if you do that, I'll shove my fist so far in your mouth that your head will explode."

The brunette simply grinned and said. "Girl, I will _choke_ you." Sakura grinned right back. "Girl I will _kill _you." And then they bust out laughing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh. "See this is what happens when you expose such sweet girls to the ghetto. They talk with a sweet voice and say the most violent things." He smirked over at them as they glared playfully back. "Oh please Sasuke, shut the fuck up or I'll - ."

Sasuke interrupted her. "Or you'll hit me so hard that you'll knock me into a coma. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Sakura grinned and walked back over to her boyfriend, locking her arms around his waist. "Awe, Sasuke, you know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know…"

----**Meanwhile**----

Karin couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd called her to tell her this; knowing that she had some serious anger management problems? She knew full well that she'd easily spazz on her, and that was exactly what she was about to do.

"_Yeah, Utsukushii got a date with Neji…ugh! I swear that bitch is gonna get hers, just watch! I'ma run that bitch a fair one she'll never forget, that whore!"_

Karin sighed, rubbing her forehead at her ex-friend's words. Ami always talked reckless, but she could never back it up.

"_Oh my God, I don't know what it is with Neji that he's been going out with nothing but hoes lately! Ugh, the hell! I should smack the dumbass!"_

She finally lost her temper.

"OH MY GOSH CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ami froze mid-sentence on the line. "Umm…ex_cuse_ me?" Karin continued. "Don't you '_excuse me'_ me you dumb whore! First of all, we don't even get along anymore, so I don't know why the fuck you bothered to call! You wanted to abandon me because I felt bad for terrorizing Tenten so much and then you come back and call me! Hell no, that's some two-faced phony bitch shit, and you know that! And you're most likely the most hypocritical person I know because if anything the girls that Neji goes out with are twice as innocent as you were before you lost your shit in the sixth grade you dumb slut! My gosh make sure your fucking hands are clean before you start talking shit! And if you really wanted to complain to somebody, you should've called one of your hoes! But since they don't seem to like you all that much either, I see why you wouldn't. Ami do us all a fucking favor and just shut that big fat mouth of yours. We all know you can't back up most of the shit you say anyway!"

"Eh – but – I – umm!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

There was silence over the phone as Ami tried to register the shock. And then…

"Alright Karin. You choose them over me; fine. But you better sleep with your eyes open bitch."

Karin simply smirked into the phone. "Bitch, you know you don't want that gunplay."

Ami was glaring at her own phone. "Oh, but what you don't know is that, yes bitch, I do."

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh no honey…it's a promise…"

----**Meanwhile**----

Neji placed a hand on his forehead, wondering if he really should go through with it. _Yes_ his mind told him. _Yea I gotta do this; I gotta get her out of my head_.

_NO!_ His heart screamed. It squeezed in on itself. _No! You know you love Tenten, more than you'll ever really know! You can't just do this to her!_

_Shut up! _His mind screamed.

_No!_ His heart yelled back. _He needs to know the truth!_

"Shut the fuck up!" He moaned out loud. His head hurt, his heart ached. He was going to do it. Not because he wanted to, but because he _needed_ to.

"Who you talking to?" He raised his head and blinked the fog out of his eyes to see his twelve, almost thirteen, year old cousin in front of him. "What do you want?" Hanabi shrugged. "I just wanna know who the hell you was talking to." Neji raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips. "And why do that interest you?" She shrugged, pursing her own lips. "You're my cousin, I might as well care for you…doesn't mean that I want to…" He frowned back at her. "Hanabi, what the hell do you want?"

She made a face of mock surprise. "What ever do you mean?" Neji glared at her. "Oh don't try to bullshit me. What the hell do you want?" Hanabi sighed. "Alright fine. But I really am doing this because I care. The real reason I came here is to tell you that you can't go on that date with Utsukushii!" He raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because you don't love her!"

"So…you don't love someone before the first date."

"But you loved Tenten." His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning to normal size. "And you still love her!" He narrowed his eyes at her, then pointed to the door. "Hanabi, get out." She shook her indigo haired head defiantly. "No! I'm not gonna let you do it!" His glare intensified at her. "And who are you to choose what I can and cannot do?" She glared right back at him. "I'm your cousin! And you and I both know that you can do a lot better; but you're such a dumbass that you don't see that!"

"Watch your fucking mouth!"

"Watch _your_ mouth motherfucker!"

"Hanabi!"

"Neji!"

"Get out!"

"No!"

"Why aren't you letting me go?"

"Because I don't wanna see you do this to yourself and Tenten!"

His glare intensified tenfold. "Alright then…close your eyes."

Her glare intensified twentyfold. "No! I won't stand for this!"

He interrupted her.

"Then sit down." She acted as if she didn't hear him and continued on. "You know you love her! I can tell by the look on your face. You kissed her today, didn't you?"

That made him freeze and his cockiness dried up. He regained his composure quickly, though. "And what makes you say that?"

Hanabi's glare was strict and strong; showing off her great Hyuga features, specifically her eyes. "I can tell by the way you were acting after you got back from looking for Hina-chan! You were all dazed and pissed! You kissed her, and you know you liked it! But you know she did it to piss you off and it pissed you off more! That's the only reason you're going on this date. It's to get her out of your head!"

Neji froze all over again, more from surprise than shock. "What makes you say that?" he repeated. "It's written all over your fucking face! You're my cousin! I grew up with you! Hell, I _live_ with you! Of course I'm gonna notice this! Neji I _know_ you! I can read you like a book!"

He gave her a piercing look before finally breathing out a sigh. "Alright; so? What makes you so sure that I love her?" Hanabi's piercing look rivaled his easily. "Because when you two are in the same room, I can _feel_ the static between you."

----**Meanwhile**----

Tenten glanced down at herself subconsciously, blushing. She'd been going through her own personal hell for the past hour and a half. That was how long Sakura had been working on her. Sasuke let out a long, slow whistle. "Sakura, ignore what I'm about to say." Said girl raised a pink eyebrow and let out a small laugh. Sasuke turned to Tenten and let out another long whistle. "You; my God, I'd just about kill Hyuga right about now for you."

She blushed an even darker shade and turned her head away, embarrassed but flattered all the while. "Umm…" Sasuke let out a chuckle and walked over to Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek softly. "But I belong to Sakura, and only Sakura." He laid his cheek on her head. "This is my love right here." She leaned her head against his chest. "I love you too, Sasuke."

At this small public display of affection between Sakura and Sasuke, she had to turn her head. It hurt; such things like this brought up memories of her short relationship with Neji. The tears pooling in the corners of her eyes dried up though. She was absolutely _done_ crying over him. He wanted to go out with another girl then _fuck him_. He didn't deserve her.

Sakura detached herself from Sasuke and gripped Tenten's wrist tightly, beginning to drag her behind her, pulling her out the door. "We'll take you to the restaurant, alright?" Tenten raised an eyebrow, sighed, and said, "Do I have another choice?" Sakura shook her head and said, "No; you don't."

And so; with that she let herself be dragged out the door by her crazy best friend.

----**Meanwhile**----

Neji let out a long, suffering sigh. He'd managed to get past Hanabi just in time to reach Utsukushii's door. He knocked once and a high-pitched, "Hold on a second!" came through the door. He let out a mental groan. He hated having to wait.

But about fifteen seconds later, the door was wrenched open, and there stood a blond version of Utsukushii. "Oh! Hey, you must be Neji!" He raised an eyebrow on this comment. Who the hell _didn't_ know who he was? "Utsukushii will be out in just a second."

"Actually, I'm right here."

The blond looked behind her to look at her sister, a broad grin coming over her face, before she stepped aside and around her. "Alright Utsu-chan; have fun."

The brunette nodded brightly at her sister before letting her eyes rest on Neji. "Good evening." He raised a brow again. She blushed lightly at his gaze.

He looked her over. Her brown ringlets were fixed up just a tad, some curled, and some waved out, giving her hair a certain shine to it and making it look adorable. Her silver eyes were lined with a thin layer of eyeliner and her lashes were drowned in mascara. She'd applied so much that they seemed fake. Her plump pink lips were covered in gloss, and silver hoops hung from her ears. A silver necklace hung around her neck, ending at her breast line, which was exposed just the slightest by the low-cut v-neck shirt that she wore. The words _'I could fall in love with you'_ were cutting across the red shirt in white lettering. Her skinny jeans were torn, purposefully, on the knee and near the thigh. She sported red converse to go with her outfit. Again, he found her pretty, but she wasn't exactly _beautiful_ in his eyes. She just didn't live up to her name, from his view.

"You look nice." She said to him, and extended a hand to tug on his shirt. He raised an eyebrow and stepped back. She immediately let her hand drop back to her side. "Yeah, so do you." It was the first real compliment he'd ever given her, and it made her heart soar.

"Let's go…"

It wasn't a casual, "let's leave" type thing. It was a command; a command that she obeyed immediately. He glanced over at her, saw the blush coming over her cheeks, fought a sigh, and pushed out the door to lead her to his car.

----**Meanwhile**----

Sai sighed impatiently. He was dying for eight fifteen to strike so he could leave to the restaurant. He wanted so desperately to go on his date. _Tenten_. Of all the girls he'd ever wanted, he'd finally gotten a date with _Tenten_.

The mere thought made him smile. He found it much easier to smile at the thoughts of her. She was feisty, buy she had moments when she could be the best person in the world. She was beauty's incarnate in his eyes; she was absolute _perfection_ to him.

And the fact that he'd gotten a date with her; that she'd said she wanted to go on a date with her, was like finding Nirvana in his world.

Too bad he didn't know that it wasn't true at all…

Hinata bit her lip nervously, clutching tightly to the phone in her hands. Tenten would be meeting her date in a few minutes time and she shuddered to think of all the things Tenten could and most likely _would_ say when she saw who her date was. A chill ran up her spine at the possibilities. She could imagine the coarse language; the loud-mouthing; the absolute ghetto that would reign itself and show its presence in her best friend.

And she was looking forward to hearing about it. Because she knew that was when Neji thought she was most beautiful; when she looked destructive, even in a dress or skirt. It would make him well with pride at the thought that he had feelings for a girl such as her. And then it would remind him of the feelings that he had for her. His heart would ache, the way it ached when he broke up with her in the hospital room; just hours after she was attacked and shot at. She smiled. The plan was perfect in a way that was indescribable. It was one hundred percent _foolproof_. She'd made sure of it. The thought had came to her, and she taken it in and molded it to perfection. But Sakura had been first to be able to call the other and announce it, although it didn't bother her that much. Either way, her plan was still in motion.

She was going to make sure that Neji realized how he truly felt for her. She knew his heart was numb, and it was only because he couldn't see it himself. He so obviously felt it, but didn't seem to notice. But she did; she knew it was certain, because she knew her cousin.

And her cousin wasn't the cold, emotionless, cocky, arrogant, self-centered, bastard-ish bitch that he was when Tenten met him. He was turning into something sweeter; kinder. And it was all because of Tenten.

_The ice around his heart is melting…_

The thought was random and came from absolutely no base thoughts, but a warmth and confidence in the words told her it was the absolute truth. And she smiled at the comfort the confirmation brought her. _It's about time some could get it to unfreeze…_

----**Meanwhile**----

Neji was glaring holes straight at the window. He was glaring past the glass of the pane and glaring into the nothingness of the dark. He had nothing else to glare at, other than Utsukushii, and he knew that none of this was her fault. Everything he felt; everything he'd _ever_ feel was because of him. Because of him and his feelings for Tenten. For the first time he noticed that his heart felt surprisingly numb, the ache that had been there just a few weeks before was just a dull pain compared to how ferociously it had been attacking him.

He drew a breath and brought his eyes over to his date, trying his hardest to not glare at her, soften his gaze just a bit, but not so much that it got her overly-hopeful.

_She's annoying enough as it is…_

She smiled shyly at him, then blushed and turned her head away when he raised an eyebrow. She brought up a hand and covered her mouth, the blush on her cheeks not dying. "Umm…so Neji…I want to know; how has school been?" He raised his eyebrow at her again and her blush increased tenfold. "It's been…okay I guess…" At these words, Utsukushii frowned, pursing her glossy pink lips. "Why only okay?"

Neji looked down at her, eyes questioning. "Why should that matter to you?" Utsukushii smiled at him. "It matters because I like seeing you happy." He raised an eyebrow again. "Alright then…you _really_ want to know?" There was the hint of a small smirk on his face; a ghost of the cocky one he used to constantly wear. She nodded at him. That was all he needed to go into his story.

"School's okay…but there's one problem…" She raised a brown eyebrow, urging him to continue. He did. "You see there's this girl-." She cut him off immediately. "Oh! I get it! You've got an annoying stalker bitch!" He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No, it's not that." She pursed her lips and put a finger to her chin. "Umm…you've got a girl tryna hook you up with another girl?" He shook his head. "No; what I have is an ex girlfriend and – ."

"Oh! And she won't leave you alone because she's so hung up on you!"

"Can I finish?"

She blushed a deep red but nodded, biting her lip. "Mm hmm…"

"So like I was saying; I've got an ex-girlfriend…more like an enemy now because of what I did…and I can't get her off my mind. She claims she hates me, and she sure as hell acts like it, but she doesn't really mean it. I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't mean it." He looked straight at Utsukushii, eyes taking in her expression. Her curled, brown hair reminded him of Tenten's whenever it was loose, flowing and wavy. And the way she was looking at him and blushing; it reminded him of the few times he'd made Tenten blush.

Utsukushii, on the other hand, was frowning, anger bubbling inside her slowly. The way he was looking at her; the look was glazed over, but so far away. He wasn't staring at her, he was daydreaming. And it annoyed her that he was daydreaming about his ex-girlfriend. Because it was obvious by the look on his face that that was who he was thinking about; his ex-girlfriend, and it pissed her the fuck off. She pursed her lips again, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Umm…Neji?"

Said boy snapped back into focus. "What?" From his view, Utsukushii looked pissed. "Umm…How about we order what we want now?" He raised a questioning eyebrow but nodded.

_What crawled up her perky ass and died?_

She waved a hand in the air and called over their waitress. "What'll it be?" She asked kindly, eyeing Neji for a little too long in Utsukushii's eyes. She tapped the waitress's shoulder and smiled sweetly, not meaning it in the least bit. "How about some sprite for me and my date here," she let the word roll off her tongue, and she loved the way it sounded escaping her lips, "and get me some chicken…" Neji raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I'll stick with some fries…" He wasn't really hungry, but he was absolutely in the mood for some salty, crunchy fries.

"So Neji; what do you plan on doing after you graduate high school?"

"Join the military."

Utsukushii nearly choked on her own spit. "Umm…what?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "I wanna join the military. That way I don't have to deal with the motherfuckers from home." Utsukushii frowned. "But I live back there…"

_That's the whole point dumbass…_

"Oh…" was all that escaped him. He had to fight the smirk that was threatening to widen the one that was already on his face. His thoughts amused him sometimes.

"And I'd miss you if you left…"

He raised an eyebrow at her again, and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his side of the booth. "Umm…wouldn't you miss me?"

_Not really…_

He chose to avoid the dangerous question and kept his mouth shut. Utsukushii opened her mouth to say something else when the waitress came and dropped off their drinks, not taking her eyes off Neji. He was almost thankful for such timing; almost. He didn't really like being stared at.

His eyebrow raised all on its own at her and she blushed, winked, and turned away. The anger that had already been bubbling in Utsukushii burned hotter, and she had to twine her fingers together to keep herself from pushing the waitress away. She was going to act civilized.

The waitress finally walked away from their table (being sure to switch her hips wildly to catch Neji's attention; which it didn't) and Utsukushii fought back a small sigh.

The door to the restaurant opened and Neji turned his head to see who walked in. His heart, the heart that had been so numb from the ache, utterly broke into even smaller pieces when he saw who was walking in.

Because coming in through the door was Tenten, followed closely by Sai.

And it pissed him the fuck off. But it hurt him even more. The fact that she was actually willing to go on a date with Sai when at the beginning of the year it was obvious that she hated him was like stabbing the same wound twice.

In his eyes though, he was looking at true beauty. It was like when she walked into the door, she brightened up the whole room, but only because she stole all the spotlight from the bulbs. A pair of ripped skinny jeans hugged her from the hips below tightly, showing off her impressive hips (cough cough rump cough cough) and legs. The jeans ended at the beginning of a great and expensive looking pair of white, black, and purple Jordan's. Her shirt was purple with _Aero_ written in black, a silver lining on the lines that made up the letters.

But what _really_ got to him was the fact that her hair was down, in its beautiful hip-length glory, brown and wavy, loose and beautiful. Her bangs were in perfect position, not a single strand out of place, as usual. She'd taken the time to apply eyeliner and it brought out her eyes, fetching and like melted chocolate. But the way her eyes shined, the way they gleamed, sent him a clear message. _"Fuck a hater, fuck a snitch. I'm my own, the fucking best bitch!"_ It yelled out to him. But behind that there was another message. _"And most importantly; fuck him, cuz if he didn't make it this far then he's not worth it…"_

That stung more than he thought it would. The ache that had dulled down to a small, numb, ice-cold feeling shot back, melting and growing over his heart. He fought a wince, as if the pain caused him a physical reaction, as if the pain _itself_ were physical. It escalated tenfold, twentyfold, thirtyfold, and slowly killed him on the inside.

He watched as Sai placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward gently. She turned to him and smiled warmly, something Neji never thought he'd _ever_ see. She walked along, a small smile on her face, and when she passed by his table, she didn't even seem to notice him. He frowned as she went by and caught Sai looking down at him. On _his_ face was a gloating look, a look that read _"And the winner is…_" A sentence that didn't need to be finished, for Neji already knew the ending.

Utsukushii watched in envy as she took in the looks Neji was giving the girl that had just walked in. It was obvious that he was captured by her, for reasons unknown to Utsukushii. In her eyes, the girl had to be the ugliest _thing_ that she had ever come across. She was like a ticking time bomb, and she was just about to explode.

And then Neji clenched his fists on the table and she lost it.

"Okay, what the hell? You're on a date with _me_ so explain to me why the hell you're looking at that ugly bitch over there." She pointed accusingly at Tenten, who had turned to see what the commotion was about. At the mention of being named a bitch by someone she didn't even know, she raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Excuse you honey, but who the hell are you calling an ugly bitch?" Her perfect eyebrow curved upward even higher as Utsukushii's quirked downward in a frown. "_You_. You fucking whore."

Tenten let out a small laugh that rang in Neji's ears, like a warning sign. A warning sign that he knew so damn well. "And who the hell are you to be calling me a whore?" She took a step forward, crossing her arms. "Who the hell are you to be calling me a bitch?" She took another step, inching closer toward Utsukushii. "Who the hell are you to be calling me _anything_ when you have no idea in the slightest of who the hell I am?" She took another two steps forward, leaving just about a foot and a half between her and the angry Hyuga. Utsukushii stood up herself, hands on the table, leaning on it. "I know for a fact that _I'm_ the girl on a date with Neji while you're his past, and nothing more."

And again she laughed. The warning was getting louder in Neji's ears. "And what the fuck makes you think I give a fuck about who's on a date with who? This kid could go fuck himself for all I care." She said, jerking her chin in Neji's direction. That stung, like a wasp and a queen bee at the same time, right next to each other. "Oh really bitch? Then tell me why you dressed up so nice to come to the _same exact restaurant as your ex_." Tenten's eyebrow, which had dropped, raised again. "Tell me you're reason, hun, and I'll tell you mine."

Utsukushii clenched her fists on the table, glare intensifying at Tenten. "My reason is because I like to stay fresh." Tenten smirked. "Well then if you're fresh, bitch I'm _ripe_." Utsukushii let out a small chuckle of rage. "You look so fucking stupid like c'mon bitch get the fuck outta here like! You swear you look good but you nothing but a little ass bitch, like! Shut the fuck up yo, you is annoying." Tenten rolled her eyes, enraged bits of laughter escaping her. It took all her willpower to not let her fist collide with Utsukushii's cheek, and Neji could see it in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh…"

"What? Oh my gosh what? Watchuu gonna do about it you little bitch?"

Tenten let out a laugh, pissed off as she was, it was her way of breathing. "Me? I'ma be a nice person and let you walk away unharmed…" Utsukushii scoffed. The last thing she wanted from this _thing_ was 'pity'. "Oh please bitch. If you gonna do something, do it."

Tenten took in a deep breath, let out another hysterical laugh, and smirked at her cockily. "Are you positive?"

"Oh my fucking gosh you fucking bitch do something if you're gonna fucking do i-!"

"Alright listen here you fucking nappy-headed ass lil' bitch! I don't know who the fuck you think you talking to like that but I know you best _back the fuck up_ unless you wanna get the fucking ass whooping of your life. Honey you nothing but a fucking shit-spitter and that's all you doing right now. Shit-spitting but I bet you won't be able to back your shit up. Bitch please, acting like I have time for your fucking childish ass. Trust me bitch, if I did I would kick your ass. But nah, I'm not on that childish shit so do me a fucking favor and stop making fucking assumptions and talking fucking shit if you don't know who the fuck I am or what my fucking story is you fucking whore. And don't call me a little bitch just cuz I'm like what, a year or two younger than you? Age is nothing but a fucking number bitch. Strength is evidence of hands bitch and you best believe that mine work. Get the fuck outta here." And with that, Sai grabbed onto Tenten's arm. He was surprised by how much muscle he felt under her skin. She was strong as hell.

Utsukushii was even more pissed than before and set the taboo. She reached over and smacked Tenten in the cheek. Said girl's eyes went wide as a smirk settled on Utsukushii's features.

"Oh no…

Her smirk widened. "Oh no what? Bitch you scared?"

"Oh hell no…"

Her smirk widened smugly. "Oh hell no what? Can't believe I did it? Bitch please."

"Oh hell to the motherfucking no! I know this bitch did not just touch my face."

All hell broke loose as Tenten wrenched herself out of Sai's strong grip and launched herself at Utsukushii. The original brunette let her fist collide with the other's jaw, making her head turn to the side in a millisecond. Utsukushii's silver eyes went wide in pain and she barely had any time to reach up and place her hand on her cheek before another fist came flying at her. It caught her in the side of the head and she let out a gasp in pain, but she barely heard it over the sound of another punch coming into contact with her nose.

She felt something hot and wet pour over her mouth and she choked on it as she tried to take in another breath. The air was knocked out of her though, as Tenten's fist pushed into her stomach. She had to admit, for sixteen years old, the chick had hands.

There was absolutely no air around her for a good thirty seconds before she was able to gasp in a blood-tasting gulp of oxygen. She was knocked backward as Tenten kicked her in the leg. She fell dead on her backside and Tenten pounced on her, continuing to hit her.

Neji's vision was obscured by tan fists colliding with a pale face covered in blood. Several waiters and waitresses had come out of the kitchen and come to see what was going on. Many gasped at the sight before them.

Tenten was practically tearing Utsukushii up, punching her anywhere and everywhere there was skin showing, and making sure she hit her hard. There was the sound of someone choking and then a crazy laugh escaped the younger brunette. The sound of skin coming into contact with skin grew louder and it was obvious that Tenten was letting all of her rage escape into her fists.

Sai was struggling to get a good grip on Tenten and pull her off of the other girl before she was arrested for battery.

_The fuck am I worrying for? This is the fucking ghetto; nobody gives a fuck if anybody fights._

Neji hesitated only for a moment though before slipping out of the booth and grabbing a hold of Tenten's upper arm. He pulled her back with difficulty, seeing as she was struggling against him and nearly elbowed him in the face a few times. "LET ME GO! I WANNA FUCK THE BITCH UP! I WANNA SEE HER _BLEED!_"

Sai, fortunately, grabbed a hold of her arms and locked them in his hands so that she couldn't struggle or hit anyone. "She _is_ bleeding. You gave her a black eye and broke her nose and you probably broke her jaw too. Calm down, Tenten!"

She shook her head, eyes shut in anger and blinded rage. "I wanna see it!"

"Then open your fucking eyes!"

Those arms that were wrapped around her. They seemed so _familiar_…so comforting, yet so restraining and _frustrating_. And once he spoke she felt herself tense and then calm down, still stiff.

She'd noticed him when she'd walked in, but she'd ignored him. She wasn't going to let him ruin her night, even if it wasn't bound to be a necessarily _great_ night anyway. "Okay, now, I'm gonna let you go…" Tenten frowned and glared down at the girl she'd just beat up. "So then do it already…" Was her only reply. She could feel Sai's eyes on her, feel his hands restraining hers, and she noticed that she didn't really mind, but she didn't really like it either. "Both of you, just let me go…"

They did so and she took a step toward Utsukushii, who lay on the floor, coughing, bleeding, and moaning out in pain. Tenten raised an eyebrow at her as she looked her over. She could see the purple and red forming around the rim of her eye, and she could see the blood pouring out of her nose into her mouth. She could see that the girl could barely breathe. A small smirk crossed her features as she took in the damage she had done.

"Alright bitch…"

She crouched down next to Utsukushii and grabbed a strand of her hair, which had a little blood, and began twirling it around her finger. "Goes to fucking show that age _is_ nothing but a fucking number. And me? Since I'm such a nice bitch, I'm gonna help you out…"

She got back up and turned to Sai and Neji, pointing to both of them. "One of you pick her up, the other one drive her to the hospital." She turned to Neji and held out a hand. "Gimme your keys; I'm outta this shit." He handed them over without a second thought.

And with that she turned and walked out of the restaurant, leaving behind a bloody, barely breathing Utsukushii, and Sai and Neji, two boys who'd have _never_ thought in a million years that they'd be so captivated by a girl, and would actually put aside their differences to help out a girl that neither of them barely knew or liked, just because she'd snapped her fingers and told them to. But that's exactly what they were doing. Sai snapped his fingers and pointed at Utsukushii. "She was your date; you're picking her up."

Neji frowned, sighed, and then crouched down and pulled the bloody Utsukushii into his arms, before standing back up. "We'll go in my car…" Were Sai's words before he walked out of the restaurant himself. Neji rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah," he mumbled. "Cuz if anything we can always go in my car considering Tenten just took it…"

That being said, he himself stepped out of the restaurant and into the cool breeze of the night after Sai, slipping Utsukushii into the back seat of the Jaguar before slipping into the passenger's side.

And they were off…

----**Meanwhile**----

Tenten was pissed. No; Tenten was _beyond_ pissed. Tenten was frustrated, aggravated, _enraged_. That dumb bitch had the nerve to try and spazz on her and then act like a little bitch when Tenten hit her. She thought she could fight but didn't land a single hit on her.

She was glaring at her reflection in the rearview mirror. The red hand-mark on her cheek indicated the only thing even remotely similar to a hit that Utsukushii had landed on her. Her eyes narrowed as the thing glowed brighter and brought her full attention back to the road. She didn't want to see it. No; she refused to look at it. Because she knew if she did, she'd turn the car right back around and probably run the bitch over twice just to get over how angry she was.

She shook her head and continued to try and keep her attention on the road. She didn't want to get into an accident. Not because she didn't wanna fuck up Neji's car, oh no she wanted _very much_ to do that, but she wasn't going to hurt herself in the process.

A sigh escaped her as she pulled into the parking lot of the Uchiha manor. She turned off the car, stuffed the keys in her pocket, got out, slammed the door, and walked to the huge oak double doors of Sasuke's house. She knocked lightly but Sasuke was at the door in less than a minute. "Whatever the hell you're selling, we don't want it! I'm tired of telling your damn troops that we don't want any girl scout coo-…"

His voice faded toward the end when he saw Tenten standing there instead of a small girl at around eight or nine holding a box of cookies. "Umm…what are you doing back so early?" Tenten smiled sweetly and held up her hands, showing him her bloody knuckles. "I was in a bit of a situation; although I can happily say I solved it."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he called Sakura over. When the pinkette saw Tenten's hands she nearly fainted. "Oh Tenten, please don't tell me you killed him!"

The brunette simply smiled and said serenely; "Oh no Sakura; but I do have a hell of a story to tell you…"

* * *

_And so the end to another long chapter xp lolx =] . Gosh, sorry it took so damn long but I've been busy lately what with a play coming up and all this shit and blah! Me hopes you liked =]_

_And not to be ghetto or anything (my ass; I'ma ghetto bitch at x3] but; TENTEN WHOOPED ASS YEOO! Haha lmaoo =]_

_Thanks to all who read and review please =]_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen  
****Drama**

_Not everybody  
Knows how to work my body  
Knows how to make me want it  
But boy you stay up on it_

_You got the something  
That keeps me so off balance  
__Baby you're a challenge  
__Let's explore your talent – Rihanna; What's My Name Feat. Drake_

The pinkette raised an eyebrow at her brunette friend, who was standing on her boyfriend's doorstep, dressed in just about the cutest clothes ever made, with her arms crossed, and such a deep-set scowl that it ruined the whole "cute clothes ever made" thing. The brunette shifted her weight from one hip to the other. The pinkette sighed. "Alright; come inside and let us know _everything_."

Tenten smiled sweetly, but it was gone almost as quickly as it came, before she stepped past Sakura and Sasuke and into the house, mind racing with what she was about to tell them.

As soon as they were in Sasuke's living room, front door locked and all entryways to the room closed off, Tenten turned to them and said, "I kicked his date's ass…" Their eyes widened as the blood that had been on her knuckles slowly trickled downward on her fingers. "Umm…what do you mean you kicked his date's ass?"

She smiled again. "Simple; she slapped me, so I kicked the living shit outta that bitch…" Sakura twitched and shook her head. "No! How bad did you whoop her ass?" Tenten shrugged. "I broke her nose, gave her a black eye, which is gonna be two by tomorrow cuz of the broken nose, I'm pretty sure she couldn't breathe cuz all the blood that was going in her dirty ass mouth, and I think I broke her lip…"

This little announcement brought on silence from both Sasuke and Sakura's part. They were too shocked to speak. "What?" Tenten couldn't help but say as they stared at her bloody knuckles. "I'm fine; this is _her_ blood." Were her words when a look of worry flashed over Sakura's face. Sakura, in turn, nodded and let out a small sigh. "Tenten, why did she slap you?" The brunette shrugged, sighed, and said, "She was getting mad, cuz I guess Neji wasn't paying much attention to her…"

Sakura fought down a small smirk. "Well then if he wasn't focusing on her, then who had his attention?" Tenten shifted uncomfortably and turned her head. "Me…"

xXOXx

Neji glanced back at his date for the night. He raised an eyebrow, taking in the blood that covered her face and neck and soaked the chest of her shirt. Her nose had stopped bleeding already, though, so the blood was dry. She was still struggling to breathe though, and her lip was still bleeding. Her eye was getting darker by the minute.

The Jaguar pulled into a nice curve in front of a large, glass building. Neji exited from the passenger's side and quickly extracted Utsukushii from the backseat, Sai closing the door for him as he turned and began marching toward the glass doors. There was a guard at the front door. Neji didn't even need to say a single word, because as soon as the guard caught sight of the bloody Utsukushii, he stepped to the side, eyes wide, and let them through. "What happened to her? Did she get run over by a car or something?" Neji chose not to answer the question, as it could endanger Tenten of a trial and possibly a jail sentence for battery, and kept walking.

It was like watching a movie in fast forward. They left Neji and Sai behind and took Utsukushii into one of the emergency rooms. "Is she going to be okay?" Neji asked a nurse that he'd seen leave off with Utsukushii earlier.

The nurse nodded. "She'll be fine; just cuts, bruises, and a broken bone here and there." Neji fought a wince but nodded and stood. "Alright then; thank you." And with that being said, he walked out of the front door, Sai close behind him. "You need a ride home?" Neji shook his head. "I'll walk."

"But the manor's on the other side of town."

"I don't give a fuck."

_I never said I was going to the manor anyways_.

Sai stopped and watched Neji's retreating back turn the corner. Then he got into his car and went off in the opposite direction.

xXOXx

"So; his attention was on you?" Tenten sighed and set her gaze downcast. "Unfortunately, as soon as I stepped into the restaurant…" Sakura gave Sasuke a hidden wink before she looked back over at Tenten. "Well umm…she got mad at you cuz you had his attention?" Tenten nodded. "I think we established that, Sakura." Sakura, in turn, let out a small laugh. "Okay then, so then what?"

Tenten glared at the floor. "The little bitch tried to spazz…so then I spazzed, then she slapped me, then I fucked her up." Sakura twitched a bit. "G … Great summary." Tenten smiled. "Ha ha, thanks." Sakura shook her head and crossed her arms. "Well…what happened after that?" Tenten shrugged. "I don't know; I left."

The pinkette frowned and looked up at Sasuke. "Do you know if the girl is gonna be okay?" Tenten shrugged again. "I don't know and I really don't give a fuck. That bitch should get bent and die for being such a shit-spitter." A nervous laugh escaped the pinkette as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Oh, beautiful. Okay, how 'bout this, Ten-chan?" She turned back to face Tenten as she spoke. "How about we get you some warm tea with lemon and calm you down?" Tenten raised an eyebrow and pointed at herself, letting out an incredulous laugh. "Ha, me? Calm down? After what she said to me? Yeah, okay. I just came to fill you in on what happened. I'm going home, now, if you don't mind."

That being said, the brunette turned and walked out of the manor, pulling out of the driveway a couple minutes later, the Uchiha and the pinkette watching her as she turned the silent car around the corner.

"Is it just me or was that Neji's car?"

"Yep," Sakura replied simply.

"You think she's gonna fuck it up on purpose to get him mad?"

"Oh, hell yeah," she replied again.

xXOXx

Hinata slid open her phone after the first ring, which automatically put it on speaker. She was in the room alone, no one would hear. Naruto was in the shower. "Hello?"

"_Yeah, Hinata…_"

The sound of her best friend's tone made her frown and purse her lips in wonder. "What's wrong," she asked.

"_Nothing; just feeling murderous. But hey, can you do me one big favor?"_

Hinata's scowl deepened but her answer was immediate. "Sure, anything." And she meant that; she would do anything for her best friend.

"_Tell your bitch ass bastard of a cousin that if he's gonna do nothing but bring drama into my life to leave me the hell alone and never talk to me again."_ She nipped her lip at the coldness in her best friend's words. "Are you sure, Tenten?" She couldn't help but ask her best friend if she was absolutely positive about doing this.

There was a moment of silence, a small break of hesitation. And then,

"_Yeah, I'm sure_."

The indigo-haired girl shielded her eyes with her bangs. "Okay…I'll let him know."

"_Thanks, Hina-chan."_

She slid the phone shut and let a small, unusually mischievous grin grace her features. "I'll let him know when you actually mean it." She put the phone down beside her as the door to the bedroom opened.

In walked Naruto, towel-drying his spiky hair and grinning at Hinata. He was shirtless, with only a pair of pajama bottoms on. "Kay, so what do you wanna do, Hina-chan?" She smiled at him and grabbed her bag from beside the bed. "Well first, I wanna shower." Her blond boyfriend nodded as she unzipped it and pulled out her own pajamas. She met his gaze evenly, feeling overconfident in this turn of events. "And then, I'm going to have a little _chat_ with Neji."

At the mention of Hinata's cousin, Naruto paled about ten shades. "But why? He'll come over here and kill me!" Hinata merely laughed and kissed her boyfriend lightly on the cheek on her way out of his bedroom, throwing an "It's about Tenten; there's nothing to worry about," over her shoulder.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, muttering to himself: "But if it's Tenten that you're going to talk about, he's going to bitch out anyway."

xXOXx

Neji was a mere seven blocks away from Tenten's apartment when his phone rang.

_Throw dirt on me  
And grow a wildflower  
__But it's fuck the world  
And get a child out her_

_Yeah my life's a bitch  
But you know nothing 'bout her  
__Been to hell and back  
I can show you vouch-_

"Hello?" His thoughts ran somewhere along the line of Tenten and that he had to update his ringtone. He held the phone to his ear and instantly recognized his cousin's voice.

"_Neji-nii! I have to talk to you."_

He stopped instantly at the tone of voice she used, getting suspicious immediately. He narrowed his eyes at the empty expanse of dark street before him, and replied in a voice that showed no suspicion whatsoever. "What is it? And where the hell are you?" He demanded the answer on the last part; he had to know where his cousin was.

"_Where I am isn't important right now. What's important is that Tenten called me a few minutes ago." _

Neji's blood ran cold. He didn't entirely know why; maybe it was the way Hinata spoke entirely serious in that soft wind-chimey voice of hers, or maybe it was because he saw her next words coming, and had been hoping for them for the last few days that had seemed like hell to him.

"_She said she misses you, Neji. She still loves you; way more than you think. She wants you back."_

He moved the phone away from his ear, threw his head back, and closed his eyes into a soft sigh.

"_Neji?"_

"I'm still here, Hinata…"

There was silence on both ends for a moment before Hinata said, "_Well then go get her Neji!"_

A sort of relieved laugh escaped him as he said, "I was already on it, Hinata."

He pressed the red button and tucked his phone safely back into his pocket, feeling three times as confident than he had before as he began walking the last seven blocks to Tenten's apartment.

xXOXx

Tenten reached her apartment in five minutes, which said something about her driving because the Uchiha manor was all the way on the other side of town, the exact opposite of the slums that she lived in.

She exited Neji's car, slamming the door, and pounded up the pathway to her house. She didn't bother looking behind her or around her to make sure she was safe. She simply unlocked the door, threw it open, and slammed it shut behind her.

Locking her door wasn't exactly on her mind at the moment; what mattered most to her was letting loose everything inside of her and fighting her internal demons. She threw herself onto the three-seater sofa and began to cry softly into the leather, her sobs shaking her and racking her ribcage.

She felt so weak; completely and utterly drained and fragile. She hated how this night had turned out. She'd beat up some random slut who'd called her a bitch, stolen Neji's car, messed up her date with Sai (not that she actually wanted to be on a date with him in the first place), been enraged to the fullest extent for the first time in _years_, broken down for the first time in _years_, and on top of it all, she'd told Hinata that she never wanted to associate or see Neji ever again for as long as she lived.

That last part made her feel even worse, made her tears come down faster and her sobs shake her more violently, because she knew deep down inside that she hadn't meant it all. These past few days she'd acted as if he was nothing more to her than a nuisance and someone that shouldn't be bother with. She treated him like a bug that couldn't be seen and could easily be ignored.

Yet the bug had flown into her range of vision and he had been impossible to ignore then, because Neji was the cause for everything that was happening around her, the cause for her very inner turmoil. He was the reason, the _true_ reason, that she was currently crying her heart out on her couch at the moment.

She hated him. She loved him. She never wanted to see him again. She wanted him by her side to comfort her.

Her emotions conflicted every which way she turned, so she just let them all flow out with her tears.

She automatically snapped up and into a stance when she heard the front door open.

She collapsed immediately when she saw who was standing there.

The very cause of all her stress, turmoil, drama, and tears. There in her doorway stood Neji Hyuga himself, and he was smiling at her.

The sick bastard. He was reveling in the fact that she was crying and miserable.

She glared at him as he walked toward her. He reached out to cup her cheek and she slid to the side. She then kicked the door behind him shut. It slammed closed.

She could not only see but feel his mood change now as he caught sight of her swollen red eyes and trailing tears. His face shifted into one of slight worry.

How his falseness disgusted her. She entangled her hands in the collar of his shirt and pulled his face to hers so that their noses touched. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, feeling her anger bubbling back up over the sadness she'd felt just moments ago. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed the words out dangerously to him, in a low whisper. She tried her hardest to ignore that familiar smell of Abercrombie and Fitch that he wore every day since the day she'd met him.

Silvery, moon-like eyes met deep brown, chocolate-like ones in a moment that set the intensity in the room to the maximum level. His eyes seemed confused to her, but she didn't bother stopping to consider what that meant. She just continued to stare him down with the electric look of dislike. He narrowed his eye slightly, a frown gracing him now. "I'm here because I know you want me to be here."

Her gaze was fire and ice, anger and hatred in their rawest forms. "Who the hell fed you that pathetic lie?" He seemed to ponder something for a moment. That moment was far too long so she turned around and slammed him against the door, still holding onto his collar. "You gonna answer me?" He winced in pain, and she honestly couldn't feel herself giving a damn anymore. "I could feel it, Tenten. You still love me; you just don't want to admit it."

She let go of him and turned her back on him, stomping into the middle of the living room as he fixed his shirt. She grabbed a vase that held freshly cut flowers in it and threw it to the ground, ears ringing at the deafening crash that the vase made when it made contact with the floor and shattered. She could feel him jump and look at her incredulously, could feel him struggling to keep his jaw from dropping. She didn't really care anymore. She overturned the coffee table in the center of the room, knocking over a couple DVDs and magazines that had been resting on top of it. She tore the DVD rack off of its place in the wall and threw it down onto the floor, the DVDs falling out and sliding all over the hardwood. She turned and walked through the archway into the kitchen, throwing open cabinets.

She grabbed a dinner plate from the pantry and threw it down onto the floor, feeling bloodlust rise within her as it shattered into hundreds of small pieces. She grabbed another dinner plate and threw that one down as well. Some of the glass flew up and cut her hands, giving them small little scratches that let just a little blood flow out of each of them.

Ignoring the little injuries, she grabbed another plate and slammed it onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen, imagining Ami's face on it. The pieces scattered before her eyes as her vision blurred and somewhat blanked out. She took another plate and threw it down, imagining Neji's face on it. She was reaching for another plate and imagining Neji's face again when Neji himself grabbed her by the wrist. She tried uselessly to push him off and loosen his grip on her, but he just wouldn't budge.

She still couldn't see; the only way she could tell it was him was by his voice. "Tenten, calm down!" She shook her head and let out an angered sobs. "NO!" He grabbed her other wrist as she reached for a plate with it as well. She let out an infuriated shriek, one that was blood-curling and murderous. She curled her fingers so that they would fit tightly around his neck, but it was a stupid thing to do seeing as she couldn't exactly reach his neck at the moment.

Since she was out of range of his neck, she curled her hands completely into fists, feeling the urge to pound him to the ground, six feet under.

"Tenten, calm down! You're messing up your house! You worked hard for all of this!"

His words didn't matter to her. What Tenten wanted most was to just wrap her hands around his neck and choke it to death or snap it in half so that her problems would all just go away. "Why won't you just leave me be, damn it? Don't you see I fucking _hate_ you Neji! DON'T YOU?" She struggled to get him off and managed to break his hold on her. She came at him with her fists tightly clenched. She threw punches left and right, but since she couldn't see, she aimed only for his midsection. He blocked the blows with his arms, backing up as she advanced on him, intent of murder showing in those icy, fiery brown depths of hers.

He managed to catch one hand and restrain it for a couple seconds but she yanked it out of his grip and aimed to hit him again. She finally landed a blow, getting him hard in the gut, knocking the air out of him. Neji couldn't help but gasp for air and let his eyes widen in disbelief at how hard he'd been hit. That didn't stop him from blocking her cinderblock hits. That one punch had him working harder to trap her and make sure she couldn't hit him.

When all else failed though, he just pulled her to him tightly, restricting her range of arm-motion. She felt the change in area and stopped struggling for a moment, feeling her breathing coming in twice as hard as before, feeling her head pounding and throbbing.

The scent of Abercrombie and Fitch cologne crept up into her nose, driving her senses wild. Her fists loosened, but didn't unfurl and her vision cleared entirely. She looked up into Neji's face, feeling her anger cool down slightly.

She saw the deep concern in his eyes, the confusion, the mixed emotions, and the icing on top of the cake; the love. She saw it shining there, glimmering, in the form of tears.

Because Neji Hyuga was currently on the verge of tears. She could see him hurting, both physically and emotionally. "Tenten…" he said in a soft whisper, "stop…" She felt something inside her break at the look on his face, but she also felt her anger come back and shove away any pain that was bound to come with it.

He wanted _her_ to stop? After all he'd done, all the trouble he'd caused, all the tears he'd forced, he wanted _her_ to stop? He was trying to get her to stop letting out her anger, her emotions?

"Stop," she said incredulously. "You want me to stop?" She shook her head, her words barely above a whisper. "After all the shit you've done to me? You want _me_ to stop? Well here's a question Neji; why don't _you_ stop?" She raised a hand to cup his cheek. "Why don't _you_ stop?"

"Stop what," he asked her. She shook her head and felt her inner turmoil combine with her anger. Tears streamed out of her eyes before she could stop them. "Stop doing _this _to me!" He frowned in confusion and she shook her head and continued on. "Stop making me cry! Stop making me so mad that I want to knock down my damn house and kill you! Stop being so fucking infuriating Neji! Stop making me pretend I don't love you anymore because gangster fucking damn it, Neji it's driving me insane! It's killing me!"

Her breath came out even heavier as she finished saying that, her eyes meeting Neji's moonlike ones. There was passion in those eyes like she'd never seen. He brought up his hand to cup her chin and bring her face up. He lowered his lips onto hers slowly and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, with all his love and all his passion and all of _him_. He gave her everything in that kiss, that one moment that they shared.

She brought her hands up to his face then, holding his face in them, and trailed her fingers all over, sliding over his eyes, slipping over his cheeks and around his hairline. Then she let her arms fall so that they rested on his shoulders, her hands entangling themselves into his hair.

He wrapped his other arm around her again and pulled her even closer, to the point where her head was bent back as far as it could go without breaking her neck. She felt his tongue make contact with hers and the world melted away for that split second.

If she hadn't felt his love then, she felt it now.

She pulled away after a while though to begin to unbutton his shirt. He didn't try to stop her, the thought didn't even occur to him. All that was on his mind was his love for her. She finished unbuttoning it and helped him slip it off his shoulders. He pulled it off completely and tossed it onto the floor behind him, just a few feet away from the last bits of glass. He kissed her again as she ran her hands over the smooth skin of his muscular chest and midsection. He winced as her hands ran over the spot that she'd punched and then he relaxed slightly at the tender-like soothing touch that she had on his skin. Her fingers were cool on his warm skin, and he enjoyed the way it relieved the muscles there slightly.

She brought her hands back up to his face and kissed him softly, her soft plump lips tingling at the way his felt against hers.

How she'd missed that sensation.

He brought his hands to her hips, tugging at the bottom of the Aeropostale tee she wore. They broke apart again for him to pull it off over her head and toss it to the side. It landed on top of his shirt, white with purple. Their lips locked again as he slid his hands down to the clasp of her bra and unclasped it. He slipped the straps off and the bra joined their shirts in a pile on the floor. Tenten shivered at the sudden cold, but didn't break their kiss. They began moving toward the living room, Neji walking backward and Tenten walking forward, Neji leading her. He led her up the stairs and into the main hallway and pushed her back up against the wall a few feet away from the foot of the stairs.

The kiss deepened before Neji broke it to trail kisses along her jaw and neck, down to her shoulder, and back up. Tenten turned her head to give him more access, letting out a small breath as he bit her neck lightly. "Neji…" Another breath escaped her and a small smile graced her lips as he brought his lips up to her cheek and kissed her there softly before going back down to nibble on her neck.

A soft sigh escaped her again as he finished marking her as his and brought his lips back up to hers. The kiss lasted longer than any of them so far, and he reached for her jeans then, unbuttoning and unzipping them. She broke the kiss when he did that and pushed him away gently. "Neji, wait." It took all her willpower to not let him have her, and Tenten had a very strong will. "We're only sixteen, Neji; I don't wanna get pregnant. I actually have plans for the future."

He looked her straight in the face and said, "Juliet didn't get pregnant after her and Romeo had sex." Tenten shook her head, realizing how much this hurt him, and even though she didn't want to admit it, her as well. "But Romeo and Juliet aren't real and even if they were we would never know if Juliet got pregnant or not; they killed themselves remember?"

Neji's face fell slightly and Tenten walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Her bare skin was cold and she enjoyed being able to share his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his cheek against the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Neji," she said softly. "But I'm not gonna do it; having sex with you could practically change the entire course of my life."

He kissed her again and smiled. "It's okay, I get it." He smoothed her hair back from her face and cupped her cheek, bringing his lips down onto hers again. The kiss was short and sweet, a sort of kiss that was just as enjoyable as it was clean and innocent. Tenten smiled as they broke apart and let out a small sigh. Neji kissed her jaw and neck lightly, making sure to kiss exactly where he'd marked her. She winced slightly, feeling, for the first time, the bite marks he'd left on her neck. A small hiss escaped her at the contact. That was going to leave a bruise. "Ouch. Neji…"

Neji brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek lightly. "I'm sorry, Tenten. I couldn't help myself." She brought her hands up to her face and brushed his lips lightly with her fingers. "It's okay, I get it," she said, quoting him. She gave him a calm smile that made Neji simply bring his lips down onto hers. "I love you, Neji," she said without hesitation against his lips.

Neji didn't say anything; he just continued to kiss her, caught up in his senses – her bare chest against his, the way her lips tasted, how she smelled like chocolate-dipped cherries and made him think she was entirely edible.

Before he could control himself, he started trailing kisses along her jaw again, although this time Tenten turned her head in contrary of him, blocking off the side of her neck that he was going to kiss. "Neji, stop!" He pulled back and shook his head. "Tenten, I'm sorry; you honestly can't leave me so unsatisfied." She frowned at him and took a step back, slipping smoothly out of his embrace. "Watch me," she said as she turned and headed into her room for something to cover her upper body with. Neji might've been comfortable with being shirtless, but Tenten wasn't a guy, and was therefore somewhat uncomfortable with it. She grabbed a nearby robe and slipped it on easily, tying it around the middle so that it hid her bare chest and midsection.

Neji walked into the room and pulled her back into his arms. "Look, Tenten, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." She put a finger to his lips and hushed him easily. "It's okay, Neji. Go get your shirt and leave. I'm sure your uncle's worried about you; you should've been home about an hour ago."

He looked deep into her chocolate eyes and could see the longing that she was trying to keep down and hide. She was good, but not good enough, because he could still see traces of it there in her gaze. He gave her a sort of heart-stopping smile, one that only he could pull off, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Okay." He headed down the stairs and into the kitchen and picked up his shirt, being sure to pick up Tenten's bra and shirt and place them on the sofa in the living room. He slipped his shirt on as Tenten came down the stairs. She buttoned it up for him and kissed him one last time before she opened the door for him to leave.

Right before he could slip out the door, though, she caught him with a single sentence. "So are we doing this thing again?" He turned back and looked at her, a smile on his face shimmering under the porch light. "What do you think?"

She smiled at him as she handed him his keys. He turned around and walked over to his car. She made sure he pulled away before she closed the door and locked it. She turned around and felt a happy grin attack her face. She was back with Neji.

The simple thought made a small, very girly squeal escape from her lips, something she'd never let happen before.

Her little bubble of happiness popped, however, when she saw the mess in her living room. She heaved a sigh and shook her head, stepping over all the shattered glass and scattered DVDs into the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies.

It was going to be a long night.

xXOXx

"Hello?"

"_Hinata?"_

"Yes…Nii-san?"

She didn't need to hear his next few words to know what he was going to say. Hinata could feel the smile creeping onto her face, as well as her boyfriend's eyes on her as they lay on the couch watching the movie.

"_We're back together…"_

She thrust a fist out in the air in front of her, nearly falling off the couch in the process. She was grateful when Naruto tightened his arm around her waist and kept her from falling. She didn't let her grin show in her words. She made them sounds happy for him, but not overly joyful. "How did it happen Nii-san?"

There was silence on the other end and then Neji cleared his throat.

"_Umm…those are details I can't exactly tell you."_

Her eyes widened then as she got onto a solid meaning for what he was saying. "Oh Lord, Nii-san, please tell me you didn't have sex with Tenten!" She could feel Naruto staring at her with bewildered eyes that at the same time showed shock and disbelief.

"_No…almost…"_

Hinata could've fainted right then and there but she willed herself to stay conscious. "Wait, but I'm sure she wanted to kill you these past few days? How did you guys go from her strangling you to you guys tearing at each other's clothes?"

There was more silence from Neji's end of the line and then there came a soft sigh. _"It just sort of shifted. One minute she was trying to kill me and then the next second I just sort of kissed her and she kissed back. And then from there we started dropping clothes."_

She smiled to herself contentedly and shook her head once. "That's true love, Nii-san; don't let it go…again…"

She could feel Neji smiling on the other line, and it shocked her because she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Neji smile.

"_Oh believe me, I won't…"_

A small giggle escaped her at how honest her cousin was being at the moment. "Alright then, Nii-san; I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Gotcha. Tell Naruto I said hi."_

With that, he hung up and left a stunned Hinata laying down with her mouth wide open. "How…how did he know?"

Naruto read her tone of voice and paled. "He knows you're here?" Hinata nodded slowly and shook her head. "But I don't think he's going to do anything. He's too bubbly and foggy from almost having sex with Tenten." Naruto shook his head and said, "How did they go from trying to kill each other to almost getting it in?" Hinata giggled softly. "It all started with a kiss."

She turned on the couch to face her boyfriend, who maintained his arm around her waist. "Oh really?" She nodded. "Mhm." He gave her a sort of smug grin. "So then why don't we start things off with a kiss?"

He brought his lips to hers and bit her bottom lip lightly. She gasped and automatically allowed him entrance. Their tongues met and she felt that sweet sense of peace and of _him_ wrap around her. She loved the way he smelled, like water and soap. She felt as though she was in a small little bubble with him just floating away from the rest of the world; a bubble that only popped when they wanted it to pop each and every time they kissed.

So she found it quite disappointing when he pulled away a few moments after that. She let out a small whine.. "Why'd you pull away?" He laughed and little and pulled her closer to him on the couch. "Because I wouldn't dream of robbing you of your innocence yet, and that kiss could lead to a lot of things Hina-chan." She smiled and kissed the underside of his jaw. "Point taken; but that doesn't mean we can't kiss in a controlled way."

He laughed a little again and she could smell the mint of her breath. "That is true, Hina-chan, that is true."

And with that, he brought his lips back down onto hers again.

xXOXx

The phone rang and a maid with silver, moon-like eyes and long, hip-length blond ringlets hurried over to the end table next to the door to answer it, her tight blue dress giving her legs a restricted range of motion and her heels _click_ing against the floor. "Hello," she said as she picked up the phone, her voice sounding like that of a secretary's.

"_Ka…nar…i…" _

The blond jumped slightly at how raggedy the voice sounded. "Yes? Speaking. Who is it?" There was heavy breathing, and Kanari could tell that the girl was breathing through her mouth as if her nose were clogged up. _"Ut…su…kushii…" _

Her eyes automatically narrowed at that. "Utsukushii? What the hell? Where are you? Don't tell me that bastard Hyuga made you walk home and you've got a cold!"

Utsukushii swallowed on the other side of the line and let out a breath that sounded somewhat like a whimper to her blond older sister. _"No…I'm…okay…kinda…"_

Her words were coming out spaced but clearer as if she'd just woken up from a coma or as if she'd just recovered from a concussion. The thought worried Kanari. "Utsukushii where are you? Are you sure you're okay? You don't sound okay to me."

Her sister took another ragged breath and the next time she spoke, she spoke in a full sentence, although her voice still sounded as though she was suffering from laryngitis. "_I was on my date with Neji, and the bastard started talking about some he missed his ex, and she missed him. And then his damn ex walked into the restaurant with another guy, the fucking hoe. When I told her she was a hoe, she came over and tried to spazz. And then, when I smacked her so that she could know that she needa respect me, she started tryna hit me like the little bitch she is. Fucking hoe got quite a few cheap shots and got me in the nose. She broke it, and gave me a black eye. That fucking bitch, I'm telling you Kanari, when I get out of here I'ma find her and kick her ass! That fucking WHORE!"_

Kanari's silver eyes narrowed. "Oh, is that so?" Her sister gave a meek _"Mhmm_" on the other side of the line. "And what does this girl look like?" Her sister took another loud, ragged breath, and said, _"She had like really ugly, long, wavy brown hair and like bangs and then she was like five three five four somewhere around there. She must play sports or something because she had some athletic looking body but not like overly muscular. Fucking ugly tomboy bitch. And the last time I saw her she was wearing a purple Aero shirt and ripped skinnies with black, white, and purple Jordans." _The blond narrowed her eyes a little more and bit her lip in slight thought. "And what color were her eyes, Utsu-chan. What color were her eyes?"

One more ragged breath and sister spoke again. "_They were brownish but like right on the border of light and dark." _Kanari furrowed her brow into a slight frown, rubbing her chin and pursing her lips. She was sure she'd seen the girl before. She sounded familiar. "I'll keep an eye out for him Utsu-chan don't worry." Her sister's voice was somewhat calmer when she spoke again, but still just as ragged as before. "_Okay, oh and can you do me another favor, Sis?" _Kanari smiled into the phone, even though her sister couldn't see her. "Of course, Sis, anything."

There was a ragged laugh from her sister, and then she said, "_Can you have a little chat with Neji and let him know that if he chases after that girl, bad things will happen._" Kanari's smile turned smug at the end of her sister's statement, knowing exactly what she meant. "Oh, I'll be _delighted_ to tell him that, Sis."

Utsukushii let out a cough from the other side of the line and said, _"Well, Sis, I'm feeling kinda tired and my nose is sore. I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll be home tomorrow; they wanna make sure nothing happens as a sort of after-effect before I leave. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."_ Kanari nodded, even though her sister couldn't see her. "Alright, baby girl, I'll see you then. Love you too."

With that, Kanari put the phone back down on its base on the end table and looked out of the window of her room. A familiar blue Mercedes pulled into the parking lot, and she smirked wickedly to herself before she left the room and trailed down the stairs to the entrance hall.

xXOXx

Neji was in a dream-like state as he reached the Hyuga manor. He pulled his car into the parking lot and removed the key from the ignition, feeling his daze only get more intense when he stepped out of his car and into the cool, night air. He closed the car door behind him, and the car locked automatically. Without glancing back at the blue Mercedes, he walked up the steps to the Hyuga manor, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

His thoughts were entirely wrapped around the fact that he almost had sex with Tenten and she was his again, so he was entirely surprised when the lights came on before he could even reach for the switch. He pulled his key out of the lock and closed the door as he squinted into the room. The light wasn't usually so hard on him, but he'd been caught off guard and his eyes were sensitive to it at the moment. Gray spots danced across his line of vision for a second or two before he could make out the slender blond before him, with long ringlets down to her hips and eyes as silvery gray as his.

She was currently wearing a tight, shimmering blue dress and tall, black heels that gave her a good, four inch boost. She seemed like she was about ready to go to a club. Neji had to admit, she had curves and the dress showed them off, but he thought the dress would've looked so much better on Tenten.

His mind hazed over the slightest as the blond took a few steps toward him, her heels _click_ing against the floor. She stopped short a few feet away from him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, well, well, _Neji_," she spit out his name in a voice that was as icy as it was soft. "Where is my sister?"

_Oh; shit…_

He was in trouble now, he knew he was in trouble. This club-looking blond was Utsukushii's older sister. He didn't let his guilt show; because he felt guilty, not scared. "Your sister had a little…accident…she's in the hospital."

Kanari raised a blond eyebrow at him and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Without saying a word, she pulled him into the living room, her heels _click_ing with each infuriated step she took. She pushed him down onto a sofa and sat in the one directly across from him. "So my sister's in the hospital?" She had a wicked looking smile on her face, and Neji immediately was alert of the danger he was in. She was going to drop a bomb on him, he could just _feel_ it.

He simply nodded in reply to her question, and she could see it even without light in the living room. The moon peaked in through the window and lit up the side of her face. Neji couldn't help but think how dangerous her gaze looked under the moonlight. Then again, she was a Hyuga, at least partly, and those eyes were meant to look grim and dangerous under the moon.

She let out a sort of grim, sarcastic laugh. "Why is she in the hospital? Did something come up? Did someone hurt her?" Neji shifted a bit and leaned back on the couch. He was on alert, but he made himself seem entirely calm with talking to her. "She was in a fight…and let's just say she didn't exactly put up a good fight…"

Kanari was in his face in a second, eyes meeting his, silver clashing with silver. "Lies! That cheap ex-bitch of yours got in a few cheap shots and hurt her before she could get her!" Her voice was contained into a whisper, but it was obvious that she was enraged and wanted to yell.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Cheap shots? She hit her in the face; the last time I checked, a cheap shot was when you snuck up on someone. Your sister saw it coming, she was just too slow and too weak to do shit about it." Kanari narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "Oh really? That's not what she told me over the phone from her hospital bed, you fucking bastard!" Neji didn't let his eyebrow drop for even a second. "Your sister was lying because she knows she's weak and couldn't do shit about it."

Kanari brought her hand across Neji's face with a loud _crack_. She'd slapped him. He turned his head and looked back at her dangerously; if only Neji was a nice guy (sort of) and didn't hit girls. If only, if only. She grabbed his face by the chin and squeezed it tightly, her acrylic nails digging into the skin of his cheek. "Listen here and listen good Neji," she said, letting go of his face and taking a seat on his lap Playboy style, her legs open and one on either side of him. She pushed him down onto the sofa, making him lean further back than before, and leaned forward to meet his eyes. "That ex-bitch of yours hurt my little sister, my only sister. Now _you_ have to pay the price."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her, feeling a deep hatred that he'd never felt for any girl other than Ami. "And how exactly are you going to make me do that?" She brought her face ever closer to his and he could feel her cold breath in his face. "You're going to hurt Neji; both physically and emotionally. That little ex-bitch of yours…" She stopped short and let out a humorless, cruel laugh, shaking her head. "Oh, she's in for it now, Neji, and it's all thanks to you."

His hatred rose to meet anger and he pushed her off of him. "What the fuck do you plan on doing to her?" Kanari simply gave him a bitter smile and said, in a voice that was as honey-sweet as it was false, "Something terrible."

He ground his teeth together in both anger and frustration. "What do you plan on doing to her? Tell me!" He grabbed Kanari by the shoulders, the moonlight hitting him through a window now. He could imagine what she was seeing; a very angry and very scary Neji.

If she was scared, she sure as hell didn't show it, she hid it well. Her ice-like gaze met his own, and shook her head, giving him a wicked laugh. "Oh, but it's a surprise Neji. If I were to tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Neji glared at her with every ounce of hatred he had. "Just tell me what it is that you're planning on doing to her, damn it, I don't need your fucking stupid ass games!" Kanari laughed at his expression, and it angered him even more. She shook her head and pushed his arms off of her from the inside out. "Oh Neji, don't worry about it. Just know that when it happens, it'll be _all your fault_."

His glare intensified and it took every ounce of his willpower to not reach out and strangle her. "Is there a way for me to stop this from happening?" Kanari grinned wickedly, getting the question she wanted. "Oh yes, and it's quite simple too." Neji hated to admit it, but relief flooded through him at the thought of that; Tenten could be protected. "What do I have to do?"

Kanari's smile seemed to twist into an evil sort of look as she said simply, "Stay away from her. Don't chase after, don't take her back. Just keep your distance from the bitch, and everything will be fine." Neji took a step away from her, giving her the meanest death glare he could muster. "If you think I'm going to stay away from her because of your petty childish shit, then you're sadly mistaken." She walked over to him and twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. "Oh no, there's on more thing you could do to protect her."

He was on guard this time, prepared for what she was going to say so that he could spazz out on her. "It's simple really," she started off. "All you have to do is break her heart beyond repair."

Break Tenten's heart? It was the same thing as breaking his own. He couldn't even bear the thought of doing such a thing. Breaking her heart beyond repair? The thought was inconceivable in his mind. It wouldn't, simply _couldn't_ form in his mind; to break her heart beyond repair was the same thing as destroying them both. He'd come quite close to doing that, and it had hurt enough for the few days that they weren't together. He couldn't imagine doing it at all, much less for an extended time period.

He shook his head and stepped away from Kanari, giving her his death glare again. "No; you can try what you want. I'll be there to protect her. And just so you know," he met the blond's icy gaze, matching it with one of his own, "she isn't a weak bitch. She'll come back with everything she's got; she'll kick your ass if she has to."

With that being said, Neji turned his back on her walked back into the entrance hall, up the stairs and into his room.

Kanari pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow as he walked away, but didn't let him leave the room without saying "Suit yourself," and walking toward the E wing stairs to her own bedroom.

* * *

_Well here it is, the first update in eight months :x which I'm awfully sorry about :( I've just been so damn busy -_- Grrr! School's a bitch xD lol but anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it ;D Mmmmm and as for the little NejiTen part...I hope you enjoyed that too ;D lol._

_Thanks for reading Boos 3 Review?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**  
**Round I**

_Is this the thanks that I get_  
_For putting you bitches on?_  
_Is it my fault_  
_That all of you bitches gone?_

_Should've sent a thank you note,_  
_You little hoe!_  
_Now I'ma wrap your coffin_  
_With a bow – Nicki Minaj; Roman's Revenge Feat. Eminem_

The cute Honda pulled up into the parking lot smoothly, taking its regular spot next to the blue Mercedes in the front parking lot by the school. For a school full of irresponsible kids who wrecked other people's stuff and fought and tried to kill each other over the smallest things, Tenten had to admit that in the short time she'd been there already, there had been surprisingly no damage to her car. The students might have tried to kill her, ruined her relationship with Neji once, and tried to jump her or fight her over the smallest things, yet they hadn't inflicted any damage to her car, and for some odd reason, she appreciated that.

She could only imagine the mess she'd have to clean up if they smashed the windows and scratched up the paint. The simple thought of shattered glass made her shudder, seeing as it reminded her so much of all the broken China she'd had to clean up the other night. It reminded her of all of the DVDs she'd thrown around that she had to pick up and all of the things she had to turn back over. She shook her head. "I really need to learn to control my anger," she said, almost inaudibly, to herself. She grabbed her book-bag out of the backseat of the car, took her key out of the ignition, and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her.

She made her way out of the parking lot and toward the front steps where she knew for sure that her friends were waiting with huge smiles on their faces, already knowing the news that she and Neji were on again. The simple thought made her smile as she reached the front steps. "Hey, guys," she said, giving them all a kind smile. The girls simply grinned back, not bothering to say "hi" back. The guys all gave a nonchalant wave. Tenten raised an eyebrow at all of her female friends.

"Uh, what's up? Why are you all grinning like idiots?" Even though she already knew the reason, their grins were kind of creeping her out. All except for Hinata, whom she was sure could never be creepy in any way possible in her entire lifetime. Sakura was the first one to speak what was on everybody's mind. "You and Neji are back together, right?" Tenten blinked for a few seconds, and then shook her head.

"Um, no; who told you that lie?" She sent Neji a hateful glare with a silent message, _'Play along' _and she hoped that he would take the hint. "Did _he_ tell you?" Tenten shook her head in "disgust" and crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly, I know you're a bit obsessed with me but lying and saying we go out? What the fuck is wrong with your life?" The girls all looked up at her, shocked beyond belief at how Tenten was acting. She fought down what had to be the wildest impulse to laugh of her life and continued on. "See, this is why I can't stand you! You always aim to fuck up _my_ life because yours is so fucked up! Just because _you _aren't happy with your life doesn't mean you have to mess it up for everyone else!"

With that, she pounded up the stairs and into the building, slamming the door open so hard that it hit the wall inside the school and immediately starting closing behind her from the impact. As soon as the door closed, however, she burst back out, laughing like a young child being chased by a little crush in a game of tag. She walked down a couple of steps and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck, blushing a light pink across her tan cheeks. "Oh, I'm kidding; Neji's my baby."

She kissed his cheek softly and let out a cute giggle. Her friends all seemed to have the color rushing back into their cheeks as they all let out small sighs of relief; all except for Hinata, who'd known the truth. She smiled at the couple softly, and gave them a small thumbs up, to which Tenten grinned and Neji blushed lightly.

Tenten sat down next to Neji on the steps and leaned her head against his shoulder, getting herself comfortable with a small smile on her face. Neji, in turn, turned his head and kissed her lightly on hers. Her smile broadened the slightest as she closed her eyes for a second, savoring the moment. He made her feel protected and safe then, something she hadn't felt since her parents had been murdered and she'd been shot.

She hadn't necessarily known she'd wanted to feel safe, nor had she known that she needed it as well. Neji was her safe haven, her home. Wherever he went, she could lay her head down to sleep. It didn't matter whether they were in a million dollar mansion or a run-down shack. Neji was her comfort. She lifted her head to look at his profile for a minute as their friends let out their little "I knew it"s and "Finally"s. His chiseled jaw and straight nose were still, his face emotionless – save for a light blush across his cheeks.

His eyes though. They killed her. There was a sweet emotion showing deep inside, one intertwined with a happiness and joy that resembled that of a five year old getting candy, presents, _and_ a new toy. She couldn't stop herself. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers. Their friends were still going on happily, barely noticing what Tenten was doing until she brought her lips to his.

He reacted automatically, instantly. He didn't think twice about kissing her back just as much as she was kissing him. The chatter around them stopped, and all of their friends turned to look at them with their lips pulled up into slight smiles. Tenten was in perfect bliss then. Her heart soared and her lips smiled. Her eyes, although closed, could see him right in front of her; his own eyes closed, the long lashes black against his pale cheeks. His arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her in closer. She felt his other hand come up and stroke her own cheek, and the feeling in her chest grew. The warmth in there exploded, and suddenly he was the only thing important in their world. It wasn't necessarily like no one was there – she knew damn well they were – but more like they were there, but didn't matter. All that mattered at the moment was Neji, and her and Neji, and the fact that they were there, _together_ as a couple, lips locked in a testament of their love.

What felt like hours was mere seconds, and what felt like years was mere minutes. Yet it was those mere minutes that felt like an eternity of loving and being loved by Neji. It was then and there that she knew she loved the guy more than words could explain.

Neji himself was thinking the same thing, feeling the same thing. He felt as though an old part of him had been awakened, a part of him that had been at the point of coming back when he and Tenten first got together, a part of him that died the day his father did. It was love, pure and simple, filtering into his body. All the love that had disappeared from his life when his father had died was slowly being added back, the empty, dark hole being replaced by Tenten's affection.

Their lips parted, and the rest of the world crashed back into place around them. That was when Neji made his decision.

Tenten, who was rather empty now that their kiss had ended, was suddenly aware that more than just her circle of friends had been watching them kiss. There were students all over campus who had been staring in their direction. She blushed a slight shade of pink in subconsciousness and let out a small laugh that reigned along with the silence of her friends. They were all smiling, almost grinning, from ear to ear.

"Glad to have you guys back," Sakura said, rolling her emerald eyes, the smile still plastered on her face. She patted Tenten lightly on the knee before she leaned back against Sasuke's muscled arm. His response to this was a simple, "hn" and a smirk.

"Even though," Ino chided in, "Neji's sitting there acting like nothing just happened." Tenten, in pure curiosity, glanced over at Neji. He shrugged his shoulders as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands together, covering the mouth of his famous expressionless façade. His girlfriend let out a sigh and shook her head side to side. "I swear Neji, you and the lack of emotion." She smiled softly though, and threw an arm around his shoulders, leaning her head against him as he thought. She could tell he was pondering something big, but didn't bother or pry. She was just happy to be there, leaning against his warmth. _For someone so cold, he's considerably warm_.

"So, yeah, have you guys seen those new Uggs they have down in the mall in the Shoe Superstore?"

Ino's question broke everyone's focus on Neji and Tenten, particularly the females. Temari nodded as a response. "I've seen them. They're so cute! I swear, I love how they actually sell them in stores now! It just makes it so much easier to get a pair!" Her voice was punctuated with actual enthusiasm. She was a boot fanatic. The price didn't matter. Temari's closet happened to be full of collections of Uggs, Ed Hardy boots, Stiletto boots ("For those Saturday nights at the club" as she would tell anyone who knew), and even the cute little nameless boots that anyone could find at the department stores.

Sakura quickly joined the conversation, being a general shoe fan herself. "I haven't seen them! Oh God, where have _I _been? I have to take a trip to the mall."

The conversation carried on between them, with Hinata making small remarks and comments on Uggs and how she thought they were cute. Tenten just watched them with a smile on her face until the bell rang. When it did, she collected her things and headed to class, with Neji walking beside her the whole way there.

xXOXx

She was bubbling with happiness. They were back together. A smile slid over her face at the thought of it. It was such a beautiful thing when one thought about it. There was a love between them that was irreplaceable; it was evident when they kissed. The feelings would radiate from them just as the sun radiated heat. Everyone around them would feel the warmth within themselves; they couldn't help but smile. Karin shook her head back and forth and tried to focus on what was happening, on what the teacher was saying, but what he said went in one ear and out the other. She was entirely too unfocused on his lesson to even begin to comprehend what he was talking about. She was vaguely aware that she was in her homeroom, which was Honors Anatomy and Physiology.

Karin was, by no means stupid. She actually intended on becoming a nurse. She was no Sakura, who planned on going the whole nine yards and becoming a surgeon. However, she was not dumb, as most people believed her to be. Hanging with Ami had benefits, and yet so many negative consequences. People assumed that she was an easy little tramp; that was not the case either. Yes, she worked at a strip club, and she was sure that there were people beyond Ami and her new friends that knew that. However, that was for money; it wasn't like she went home with any of the guys. She wasn't _that_ stupid. She actually protected herself very well considering her line of work, strapping guns to her stomach and knives to her thighs, as well as keeping a bottle of pepper spray handy in her purse in case anyone from the club got too fresh.

She was paid to pole dance and strip as well as give personal strip teases; the men could look, but not touch. It was a strip club, not a prostitution business. They might have been similar in most people's book, however those were mainly the people who had never been to a strip club themselves and experienced the way things were. They were utterly clueless.

The little redhead was bright in her own respect, street and book smart. She also was quite gifted with common logic as well as fashion. She was a multi-talented girl. When she looked back on it and reflected, it almost made her sad that she had wasted so much time with the likes of Ami. Even when her teachers couldn't stand her, they had believed in her potential. Now they were seeing the real deal, even if she couldn't focus at the moment.

She just barely heard the words _muscle contraction_. They slipped through her mind so quick she just barely caught hold of them and realized that they were discussing the muscular system in the human body. She smiled softly to herself. This was one of the parts she had secretly been most anxious to learn about and yet here she was not even paying attention. She was too wrapped in her thoughts about Neji and Tenten.

She found it strange how all of their friends had love in their lives and yet they were all so ecstatic about Neji and Tenten getting together. They were a good group of people. Had it been Ami, she would've spat in the face of such things. She hated the idea of love – she lived in lust – and her thing with Neji was mere obsession. She tended to find herself with strange college men a lot. Karin knew these things simply by being in Ami's group. She'd come in some days bragging that she did a college guy, about how he kept saying that she was the best he's ever had. This happened at least once every two weeks. It was like she reveled in having sex with men she didn't know. Ami wasn't an idiot, she used both birth control _and_ condoms, however she had sex so often that Karin was pretty sure she knew where she was headed.

She couldn't help but think about what would happen when Ami found out that Neji and Tenten were back on, because it was surely inevitable. Ami would find out sooner or later, and Karin was sure that she would be coming back for a hearty serving of Tenten's fists - and Neji if she managed to tie him down and molest him.

Karin adjusted her glasses and folded her hands out in front of her. She mentally smacked herself and forced her mind to pay attention. She promised herself that she was now going to focus on the lesson for the remainder of the hour instead of daze off in her thoughts about love and lust and past friends that might as well have become old enemies.

xXOXx

Neji was fighting down smiles again. It was one of the few times in his life that he had actually wanted to smile. His pride didn't allow him to – it would hurt his ego so badly that he was sure he'd never be able to live it down, especially with Sasuke sitting right next to him.

They were in second period by now, which just so happened to be the period that Neji and Sasuke, although in separate grades, had Advanced Placement Chemistry together. They were currently dealing with a bunch of three molar hydrochloric acid, so it was in both of their best interests to focus on their assignment so as to not acquire any unnecessary burns. Neji was not in the most focused mindset in class for once in his life. His thoughts were solely on Tenten.

She was plaguing his mind yet again, only this time it was only considered plaguing due to the simple fact that he was in such an advanced course and really should be focused on his work. She kept skittering through his thoughts; it was absurd, and yet he enjoyed it. Every single time an image of her cherubic cheeks and chocolate eyes popped into his head, he felt a warm tingle somewhere deep inside of him. It seemed childish, it _was_ childish, but it was true. The fact that he was able to cup that chubby-cheeked face and kiss those soft pink lips she possessed made him feel entirely too elated to be focused on anything but her at the moment.

He couldn't help himself; he smiled.

Sasuke caught him as soon as he let it slip. "Oy, Hyuga, quit thinking about Tenten being naked and whatnot and get focused. If you spill any of this I'll make sure some of it happens to land on you, understand?" Neji merely nodded, although he still didn't come into complete focus again. He merely raised his eyebrow and stared at the amount of hydrochloric acid in the graduated cylinder he was holding, absentmindedly scanned the same sentence on the page a good four or five times to let what he read sink in about half way, and then poured the substance into the appropriate container. It was enough to throw Sasuke off for a few more minutes, at least until what Sasuke said sunk in.

He looked at his lab partner and took note of the bastard's cocky smirk as he worked, as if to say, _"He's so distracted he didn't even notice."_ He cleared his throat once and gave the boy before him the rudest glare he'd ever given anyone. "What the hell did you say about Tenten being naked?"

The kid before him let his smirk grow wide at his response. "It took you long enough, Hyuga. You had me worried you weren't ever going to come back from picturing Tenten naked. Is it really that nice?"

Neji automatically swung out to punch his lab partner, who simply evaded it and let out a deep rumble of a chuckle. He gritted his teeth, tightening his fist. "Uchiha, you'd better not make another crack like that while I'm around all of these dangerous ass chemicals. I _will_ kill you."

The Uchiha before him only let his smirk widen as he responded easily, his onyx eyes holding Neji's own white ones steadily. "Not if I tell Tenten that you're threatening me first." Neji narrowed his eyes. "And how the hell do you propose to do that?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his lab partner and pointed behind himself with his thumb. "Are you really that out of it, Hyuga? She's in this class."

_Oh yeah._

He'd completely forgotten about that. She was – in fact – in his class, and she was – as a matter of fact – looking over at where he and Sasuke were standing, an eyebrow raised at the way Sasuke was pointing back at her with his thumb. "Can I help you, Sasuke?" She pursed her lips as she looked over at the boys, sloshing the contents of the beaker she held in her hand lightly. Her chocolate eyes were filled with curiosity.

Neji simply shook his head no as he mentally cursed the instructor for giving him such an asshole for a partner.

Imagine, Neji Hyuga calling someone an asshole.

Sasuke, on the other hand, spoke over his shoulder as soon as Neji shook his head. "Actually yes, Tenten, you could help me." He turned and pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the long-haired Hyuga behind him. "Your boyfriend here is threatening to kill me with hydrochloric acid."

At this, Neji himself raised a perfect eyebrow, nearly mimicking his girlfriend. "Actually, Uchiha," he stated, "I wasn't threatening to kill you with hydrochloric acid. I was threatening to kill you with any of the chemicals that are lain out on the table. If need be I'd grab anything and just dump it on your head."

The Uchiha glanced over his shoulder for a moment before turning back to face Tenten. "You see? He's threatening to kill me with dangerous substances. You should stop him before he commits murder and lands himself in prison."

Tenten raised her eyebrow slightly higher before she cleared her throat and responded to all of this. "May I ask why exactly he's trying to kill you?" At this Sasuke narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow. Like Tenten, he cleared his throat before going in to respond. "Uh, about that – you know this is advance placement chem., and he was being all distracted and thinking of you naked and whatnot so I calmly told him to snap out of it and focus on what we were doing so that he wouldn't spill anything and injure someone. Well he ignored me and kept right on thinking about it for a while longer until he realized what I'd calmly told him and started bitching out about it. Then he started threatening to kill me with the supplies."

Neji scoffed as Tenten calmly placed her free hand on her hip and gave Sasuke an "are you serious?" face. "Seriously? You expect me to believe that Neji is sitting here in class picturing me naked?"

The class went silent, entirely focused on the end of Tenten's sentence. She noticed this and removed her hand on her hip to quickly place it over her mouth, blushing a deep red. Neji simply closed his eyes and cast his unseeing gaze downward. _Fucking Uchiha bringing up the topic. _Sasuke was simply more than amused. His eyebrows were furrowed into the smirk that was deeply planted on his face as he looked over at his humiliated genius friend. "Oh look, Tenten, now you've gone and let the whole class know what Hyuga was thinking. Tsk, tsk, tsk; after I tried so hard to keep it discreet for the guy."

Tenten sent him a glare that could kill any immortal. "What's your vision of discreet then, Uchiha? You told me across the classroom." His smirk twitched for a moment before broadening in the slightest. "And why is it that I spoke to you from across the classroom but the class quieted down when _you_ said it." Her blush increased in the slightest. She looked down at the set of chemicals next to her on the table, thinking of how tempting Neji's idea of spilling the nearest substance on Sasuke's head seemed at the moment. "It's only because I said Neji's actual name and naked in the same sentence."

There was the sound of uncomfortable shuffling in the classroom, although some students boldly looked at her and nodded, not bothering to hide their interest in the topic. Most of those students, however, were fangirls, so it was a wonder they wanted to hear about Neji naked. Although hearing Tenten say it was another key reason as to why they nodded their heads somewhat defiantly; they disliked that it came from _her_ mouth.

She easily ignored them as she waited for Sasuke to respond, placing her hand back on her hip and raising an eyebrow easily. Said boy cleared his throat again and looked her straight in the face. "Or maybe it's just because you said the word naked in general out loud – and across the classroom no less." She laughed a bit, but rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it's because I said Neji and naked in the same sentence; it doesn't matter how low or how loud I said it. These horny ass fangirls would've picked it up and dropped dead silent anyway."

There was more shuffling from the females in the class; some went as far as throwing Tenten a couple of glares. "Anyone would go silent at hearing the word naked."

"You didn't go silent."

"Because I know what the conversation is actually about."

"Speaking of that conversation you still haven't answered my question, Sasuke."

He raised a brow back at her, his smirk dancing from one side of his face to the other side easily. "I haven't answered because you should know the answer to that question yourself." Tenten only raised her eyebrow higher at his response before letting out a small sigh. "Sasuke, you might think I know the answer, but _I _know damn well that I don't, and we could easily spend the rest of the class period talking about it and trying to resolve this but I have a lab today – one that I don't feel like not finishing and getting a bad grade on. So if you don't mind. . ."

With that she turned back to her own lab and continued working as if nothing had happened, despite the glares she was getting from the fangirls – both Neji's (_especially_ Neji's actually) and Sasuke's. Just like before she easily ignored them, mixing the needed chemicals the way the procedure mentioned they needed to be mixed nonchalantly. Her own lab partner merely stared at her herself, blinking at her as if expecting something else. Tenten ignored her as well, deciding that she could finish the lab without her assistance.

She'd fallen really far into focus with her work, going into an almost trancelike state even – mixing substances almost as proficiently and accurately as an expensive model-of-the-year machine made to do that specific job. A small smile befell her lips as the solution she'd created started bubbling. It was a smile that was wiped off her face all too soon as one of Neji's fangirls spoke out.

"Uh, why were you talking about Neji-kun being naked?"

Another one chimed in easily. "Yeah, I thought you guys were over a month ago already!"

Her face fell into a deep scowl, her hand tightening around the beaker that she was holding ever so slightly. Her teeth ground against each other softly, her brows coming down into a scowl. She placed the beaker down on the table lightly, taking a deep breath.

"Are you really that desperate for him?"

"It's useless. You know he doesn't want you anymore, right?"

She grabbed the edge of the table tightly, feeling the anger rising within her, slowly transforming itself into actual rage as the fangirls continued on with their unwise words. Each one that interjected their own words got braver and more reckless as they spoke, considering who they were talking to.

"Get over him already, desperate tramp."

"He's been over you for a while now. I mean hello, he broke up with you after being with you for what? A day? How much more obvious can it get?"

She could feel the vein popping out on the side of her head already as she tightened her grip on the corner of the table. She ground her teeth together a bit harder now, the rage bubbling, gradually raising its way up. Her breathing was coming a bit quicker.

She could feel all the eyes in the room on her, save for Kakashi – the teacher of all people – who appeared to be completely engrossed in that book he was always reading and, as a result, completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Seriously, are you that obsessed with him?"

"Yeah, are you that stuck on his dick?"

That'd done it. She'd reached her point. Her knuckles cracked dangerously as she removed her powerful grip from the table to raise her fists at the group of fangirls that had all begun surrounding her. Her scowl had deepened into a glare full of rage, brown eyes full with killing intent.

"_I'm_ the one stuck on his dick?"

Her voice was dangerously low as she spoke, taking a step toward the particular fangirl who'd said the words that'd finally set her off. She sauntered over with about as much grace as a truck, stomping down on the tiled floor of the classroom, her shoes making soft scuffling sounds despite crashing into the floor as hard as they did.

"_I'm_ the one that's obsessed with him."

She took a look around to glare at the girl who'd said _those_ particular words before continuing to the last one who'd spoken. Her face was contorted into one of defiance, eyebrow quirked upward in challenge, lip curled in disgust as Tenten approached her. Her arms were crossed over her chest haughtily, as if truly daring Tenten to do something about it. Oh she was in for it.

Tenten latched a hand onto the front of the girl's shirt, easily lifting her off the ground. "_I'm_ the desperate tramp?" She ground her teeth in the face of the girl before turning and pushing her up against the nearest wall, still supporting her only with the one hand.

Her back made a harsh _thud_ noise as a small squeak of pain escaped her. Tenten saw the fear slowly settle onto her face. Her lips twisted upward into a cruel smile.

"I'll have you know you desperate bitch," she began as she removed the girl from the wall and slammed her up against it again, "that Neji-_kun_, as all you whores put it, is _not_ 'over me' as you guys say." She removed her from the wall yet again and then slammed her against it a little higher this time. The girl winced as she looked back at Tenten, attempting to remove her grip.

"As a matter of fact, Neji_-kun_ and I are back together." She ignored the gasps and upset moans of the fangirls around her as she leaned in to the girl, bringing her down so that they were eye level. By this time, she could see the absolute horror in her eyes.

_Good. She deserves to be scared._

She took the girl out from against the wall for the last time and held her up in the air just above where her feet were able to touch. Said girl leaned her head back slightly, although she did not remove her gaze from Tenten's face. Her teeth clenched in fear at the absolutely murderous look the brunette holding her had across her face.

"So you'd better fucking watch what you say, you dumb bitch." That being said, she turned and tossed her into the aisle between the tables. She landed on her back with another _thud_ although this one was louder than the ones from when she'd been slammed against the wall. A soft cry of pain escaped her as the tears began to fall.

Mortified, she picked herself up, adjusting her gray ruffle mini as she did, and bolted out of the door before anyone could say a word. Tenten didn't remove her gaze from the girl until she was down the rest of the hall. She spun to face the rest of the group, settling her angry glare on them all.

"And for the record we weren't discussing Neji being naked. How would that look considering the fact that I was talking to Sasuke of all people?" She raised an angry eyebrow at them all, allowing her breath to escape her in a rather loud huff. "You guys really _should_ learn to mind your own business, or at least learn to get the facts straight if you try and be nosy. I didn't say, 'Neji was naked' or 'picture Neji naked'. I said 'You expect me to believe Neji is sitting here in class picturing me naked?' so get the fuck over yourselves, or you'll all end up like that girl back there." She gestured behind her back toward the doorway. She knew they all caught her drift. "Let that be my first and final warning to all of you stupid ass whores." She made sure to remember their faces. "Now, anyone else wanna go?"

No one made a move to answer. Her smile was cold and dangerous as she assessed them, eyes narrowed in malice – for her rage hadn't yet dissipated entirely. "Well?" She prodded them, raising an eyebrow in challenge much in the same way the girl she'd just attacked had done to her. "I asked a question; I expect an answer."

Slowly, the girls in the group all shook their heads. Her smile broadened into a deep, cruel smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"_Good."_

And with that, she stepped over to Neji, gave him a small peck on the lips, and returned to her work station to record her observations of the lab on the lab report sheet they'd been handed at the beginning of class.

She had been beginning to fall into it when another fangirl spoke.

"Is it just me, or did it look like Neji-kun didn't want to give her that kiss."

The cold, dangerous smile reappeared.

xXOXx

Sakura let out a small yawn as she made her way down the hall to the cafeteria, a small, content smile adorning her face as she raised her hand to muffle it. Her green eyes watered the slightest in response to the yawn as she pushed open the metal doors and walked into the full, loud room, making her way over to the lunch line. She quickly picked up a green apple, a chocolate chip cookie, a bottle of mango juice, and some French fries before making her way over to the table where she usually sat. Naruto greeted her with a short "Hey Sakura-chan" as he gulped down another chunk of his pizza. Hinata smiled sweetly and simply waved at her. Sakura waved back equally sweetly.

Ino gave her a lazy flick of the hand in greeting as she spoke to Kiba animatedly, blue eyes practically sparkling. Sakura smiled at the sight of them; they were so cute!

They were the only ones from their group at lunch so far; Karin didn't have the same lunch period as them and the rest were simply not there yet.

Sakura picked up a French fry and began to nonchalantly eat her lunch, checking the cafeteria doors every so often to see if her friends were arriving at all. A few minutes after she'd begun eating her lunch, she saw Shikamaru walk in with Temari out of the corner of her eye, fingers intertwined and arms crossed. She smiled slightly at the sight as she picked up another salted fry and dipped it in ketchup.

Said couple went up to get their lunch and sat down just a few minutes later, waving their hellos to everyone before settling down and beginning their lunch. No one said much after that – only the girlfriends to their respective boyfriends, which made Sakura ponder where hers currently was. She frowned at the thought and pursed her lips, resting her head against her fist in thought, the now empty tray placed before her on the table.

_I wonder where Sasuke is._

Her curiosity only grew as time passed and the end of the lunch period began coming ever nearer. She furrowed her brow further and turned to speak to Temari. "Hey Temari, have you seen Sasuke?" Temari, who had been attempting to forcefully shove a fry into Shikamaru's mouth, paused and turned to look at Sakura, lips pursed in thought. "Um, actually no I haven't," she responded after a moment. Sakura sighed and another moment passed before Temari added, "Actually, come to think of it, I haven't seen Neji or Tenten either."

The pink-haired girl put a finger to her chin, her eyebrows raising a little as she took that into consideration. "Hmm, that's strange. Even when they were fighting, Tenten and Neji still came to lunch and talked to everybody." A small, reminiscent smile graced her features for the briefest instant before she fell back into her look of curiosity.

"Didn't they all have AP Chemistry today, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura raised her head to look at Hinata, eyes widened slightly in surprise; she didn't know Hinata had been listening. She thought for a moment and then nodded. "That's right, they did! So then why aren't they here?" Hinata's indigo eyebrows pinched inward at the question. She began toying with her fingers a bit, a habit that she'd developed out of embarrassment and now resorted to only when thinking. "Um, maybe something happened to them in class so they weren't able to come."

The pink-haired girl let out yet another sigh and threw her head back slightly, mouth twisting downward into a grimace. "What the hell could possibly go wrong? It's full of nerds." Hinata nodded and added, "That may be true, but both Neji and Sasuke are in that class as well. They might have some fangirls in there with them."

A pink eyebrow twitched slightly, a peach-porcelain fist slowly becoming visible on the table. Sakura tilted her head back down, keeping it level as her grimace became more apparent. One of her slim eyebrows arched up slightly as she tightened her fist. "Heh, I dare one of those damn fangirls to try and lay a hand on Sasuke. I'll fucking massacre them, heh-heh." Her aura flared violently, and the others around the table shifted uncomfortably as a response – at least until the three teenagers who had been missing in action walked into the lunchroom.

Neji and Tenten quickly took their seats in their usual spots with Tenten next to Hinata and Neji next to Tenten, who let out a rather loud huff as she sat. Sasuke simply placed an affectionate kiss on Sakura's cheek before taking his seat next to her and setting his notebook down on the table.

"Oh well look who finally decided to _show up_." The pinkette sent her boyfriend a dangerous glare along with those words. "Where the hell were you?" Sasuke merely let out a sigh as he placed an arm on top of his notebook and leaned his face against the corresponding hand. "I was stuck after class with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura raised an eyebrow for what felt like the millionth time that day. "And why would that be?"

A rather annoyed look crossed her boyfriend's features as he turned and looked at Neji and Tenten, who merely raised an eyebrow each themselves at him. "What?" They spoke simultaneously, Neji's deep voice shadowing Tenten's smooth and melodic one. "Kakashi kept us after class because _Hyuga's_ fangirls wouldn't quit bugging Tenten."

She looked at her boyfriend with her eyebrow still raised and tilted her head to the side slightly, a questioning look on her face. "So? What does that have to do with you?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Neji cut him off. "Actually, it's all _because _of him. He was making fun of me in class and saying I was picturing Tenten naked when I really wasn't, so when I threatened to kill him with the chemicals we were mixing, he turned to Tenten to complain about it." He paused, causing Sakura to raise her eyebrow yet again in question as she looked at the couple that sat diagonally across from her. "Okay? So how does this lead to fangirls bugging Tenten if all he did was turn to her and say that Neji was threatening to kill him with chemicals?"

Tenten let out a huff, arms crossed over her chest, and picked up where Neji left off with a sharp nod. "Hmm, well you see, I was curious as to why Neji would want to kill Sasuke; I mean, there had to be a reason right? So I asked Sasuke what this reason was and he sold me the bullshit that it was AP Chemistry so Neji shouldn't have been distracted with thoughts of me naked or else he'd spill something on someone and hurt them without meaning to. Anyway, I asked him if he really expected me to believe that Neji was sitting there in AP Chemistry picturing me naked and the rest of the class just quieted down and started listening in on our conversation. Sasuke here tried to drag it on but I cut it off and got back to work.

"Anyway, I was working and was finishing up the actual lab part of the lab when those little bitches started off with their 'oh why did she say Neji-kun and naked in the same sentence! Doesn't she know that he's over her! Is she really that stuck on his dick?' and blah." She made a quick mocking face as she quoted the fangirls, sticking her tongue out in annoyance. "Anyway, naturally I got upset; I was _trying_ to calm down but the little bitches wouldn't shut up, so I had to shut them up."

At this, Sasuke let out a cough that sounded something like "Ahem, almost kill them" before Tenten could continue. Said brunette merely smirked evilly for a moment before dropping back to a nonchalant face and continuing. "Anyway, after I finished shutting them up I got back to work with the lab and started on my lab report, but not before I went over and kissed Neji to prove a point. Not even five minutes passed before another little bitch had the nerve to say 'Is it me or did it look like Neji-kun didn't want to kiss her?'" She stuck her tongue out again, arms still crossed in annoyance.

"So in conclusion," Sasuke said, bringing his girlfriend's attention back to him, "Tenten kicked her ass to Kingdom Come and because both me and Neji were involved in some way, shape, or form, we had to stay after and speak with Kakashi. Apparently he was okay with Tenten fighting, but our supposed 'loud antics' had distracted the rest of the class and prevented them from doing their work, so he made us stay after and finish _our_ labs plus go around and clean up everyone's stations while everyone left."

She looked at her boyfriend with a look of confused puzzlement. "Wait, so let me get this straight; you guys didn't get in trouble because you brought up a topic that consequently led to Tenten fighting, yet you were accused of having conversations that were too loud so they distracted the class and as a result you had to stay and clean up everyone else's mess?" Her own words confused her for a moment, up until her boyfriend nodded.

"How in the living hell does that make sense?"

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, eyes never leaving her gaze. She let out a soft sigh. "Well damn it; he just made you miss your lunch period."

Tenten and Neji shrugged their shoulders in a sort of 'I don't care' type of way while Sasuke threw an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "It doesn't bother me. At least I made it before the period actually ended." His girlfriend pouted in the slightest. "But you don't have enough time to eat. That's not good; you won't have energy for the rest of your classes."

He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair slightly, causing her to let out a rather annoyed "hey!" He gave a sly grin at her embarrassment. "You worry too much, I'll be fine. It's not like I'll pass out or anything. I had that big breakfast you served me this morning anyway." His grin widened slightly as he caught sight of the light blush that began to tint her cheeks. She could've sworn she saw a small, mischievous twinkle somewhere in the depths of those pools of onyx. He'd obviously meant to throw a double meaning in his words.

As a matter of fact it was his words that caused Ino – who had surprisingly stopped talking with Kiba to listen to the whole ordeal about the AP Chemistry class – to immediately take on a sly grin herself and speak up to tease Sakura. "Gee, Sakura I wonder what kind of breakfast you served him." She gave her a slight wink and then laughed when Sakura's blush deepened.

"It was nothing like that, I swear!"

Ino raised a blond eyebrow in challenge, a smirk adorning her pale face. "Oh really? Then what is it? I mean if I _do _remember correctly, you walked into the cafeteria today looking pretty content about something."

She felt her face grow ever hotter as she replied, despite the fact that she and Sasuke really hadn't done anything. "I was just smiling like that because I had been thinking of Neji and Tenten finally getting back together! And anyway I really did make him breakfast. I cooked him some eggs and toast and bacon and whatnot and then I force-fed him some oatmeal and orange juice."

Her blond best friend didn't lower her eyebrow at all. "Oh really? Then how come he was hinting that you two actually _did_ something?" Her smirk broadened as Sakura's face began rivaling that of any fire truck. "It's just because he grabbed my arm this morning and pulled me in to a kiss while I was force-feeding him. That's _it._"

There was a long pause in which everyone at the table looked over at Sakura amusedly, reveling in her embarrassment – all save for Hinata, who knew what it was like to be under such embarrassment at times and had blushed just as dark as she was at the moment at others. Sasuke chuckled at his girlfriend's embarrassment and brought her in to lean against his chest. She 'eep'ed in surprise, her blush deepening as her head landed on his torso. "Sasuke!" He ruffled her hair yet again, causing strands to fall into her face over her eyes. Out of sheer habit, she began trying to resist.

"Oh relax," he said. "You'll live. Just because your hair's been displaced doesn't mean much. You're still beautiful."

His words made her freeze against him, completely stopping her resisting as she tilted her head back to look at his face. There wasn't a single glimmer of malice in his eyes, nor the slightest hint of a lip quirked slightly upward in sly cockiness; he was absolutely serious.

The blush that had quieted down when she'd begun resisting him appeared on her face, although at a much less loud volume, tinting her peach-porcelain cheeks a light pink as she averted her gaze with a soft smile before pulling Sasuke's face down into a kiss.

It was odd; they'd never actually kissed in front of their friends before – at least not on the lips as they were now. She'd kissed him plenty of times on the cheek, and they'd held hands to and from particular classes, especially ones that they happened to have together. They'd at times even stand with his arms wrapped around her waist and her head leaned against him but that had been as far as their public displays of affection would go. She was sure that such a sight would completely freak out the student population that was currently in their lunch wave, including their friends, who she was absolutely positive that for the past month had been dying to see something such as this.

She smiled against his lips, her hands slipping down from his cheeks to his neck, her thumbs brushing the spots where his cheek met his strong jaw. The kiss was entirely chaste, and lasted no more than a few seconds, but when she pulled away she felt her beating rapidly in her chest, not to mention the wild butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She found it absolutely amazing that after knowing him for so long and finally having him that he could still manage to make her feel that way. She could feel the warmth and happiness radiating from her own body in the form of an intense blush as she looked up into his onyx orbs. They appeared to hold a smile despite the fact that he had absolutely no expression whatsoever.

At least until his usual cocky smirk slid back into place. "Someone's having some odd mood swings. What, are you pregnant?" A false look of surprise came over his face as Sakura blushed profusely yet again. "And you didn't tell me we were expecting?" He changed his face to a more questioning look of disapproval – as if she really was pregnant and hadn't told him earlier – as Sakura slipped the notebook out from under his arm.

Before he could respond, she slammed the notebook down hard onto his head, causing it to make a loud _whack_ing sound. She held it to the side angrily, the black cover seemingly matching her dangerously embarrassed mood. "Damn it, Sasuke! Quit making it seem like we've done things we haven't done!"

Said boy merely placed a hand over his head in annoyance, rubbing the abused spot as his blond haired best friend pointed a finger at him and laughed in absolute mirth. "About time Sasuke-teme could feel what he's been doing to me for years!" He spoke between uncontrollable bursts of laughter as Hinata fixed him with a worried gaze and a light hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up Naruto! She's only this upset because –"

"Because _what_?" She cut him off dangerously, voice raised angrily, brows pulled down into the deepest glare he'd ever seen on the pink-haired girl's face in the time that he'd known her. He opened his mouth to stutter out an ending to that sentence that would save him from his impending doom, however absolutely nothing came to mind.

It didn't matter in the slightest, however, because the bell rang just as his girlfriend began quivering in rage. He reached out a hand to touch her, but she quickly stood, grabbed her tray, dumped her trash and, tossing his notebook back onto the table, stalked out of the cafeteria before he could even come close to reaching her. He sat there dumbfounded at her actions, a facial expression managing to escape from his near perfect control of his expressions and showing his shock to anyone who walked by.

Neji caught sight of his lab partner and raised an eyebrow as he stood with Tenten, holding her hand in his lightly. He pulled Tenten over to Sasuke with him, tapped the raven-haired boy and the shoulder, and said in a neutral tone, "I think you might've gone a little too far."

The Uchiha turned and gave him the rudest glare he would ever give to one of his friends – one that verged on being full of honest dislike – and responded with, "Well no shit, Hyuga-Sherlock?"

Neji merely shrugged and said, "I'm not one to really tell you much, but you should go after her; it usually works." He cast his girlfriend a sidelong glance to which she returned with a bright smile after she noticed him looking at her. She nodded before chiding in. "It really does work." She sent Neji a quick knowing look as she continued. "She might be pissed at first – actually knowing Sakura she _will_ be pissed at first – but going after her shows that you're sorry, or you know something like it." She smiled at him reassuringly as she placed a hand on his head and ruffled his raven hair. "That by itself will make her less mad or not-mad anymore."

Sasuke frowned and looked up at his now messily arranged bangs before blowing a strand out of his eyes and looking up at the brown-eyed girl he'd come to love as if she were his sister. The look in his eyes was just the slightest bit suspicious. "Oh really, now?"

She nodded, her smile brilliant and unwavering. He gave her a calm yet sly smirk. "How are you so sure that it'll work? Did Hyuga here do this?" He transferred his gaze over to her boyfriend, the knowing look in his eye growing as he saw Neji's emotionless façade come up like a hard stone wall. His smirk widened. "Interesting, Hyuga. I never knew you were the running-after-a-girl-like-it's-a-melodrama type."

Neji didn't respond, although Sasuke saw the beginnings of a bruise slowly forming on his ego. The satisfaction rose within him as he saw it, at least up until Tenten popped in with, "Damn it, Uchiha if you don't act in the same running-after-a-girl-like-it's-a-melodrama way then you just might lose Sakura."

He winced at the sting the truth of those words brought him, letting out a small sigh a short moment afterword. Tenten rubbed his shoulder reassuringly before withdrawing her hand. "Anyway Sasuke, you should do it soon, because knowing Sakura, she'll go off to class without a hitch. You know she hates being late."

Neji's grip on her hand tightened as the warning bell sounded. Now they had just three minutes left to get to class. She gave Sasuke one last supporting smile before she let her long-haired boyfriend pull her out of the cafeteria, leaving the onyx-eyed boy to consider his ultimatum.

* * *

_And cue the nine billion eight hundred seventy six million five hundred forty three thousand two hundred and ten apologies I owe you guys for not updating this story for an entire effing _year!_ I mean seriously, I didn't think I'd ever get so busy that I wouldn't have time for All is Fair in Love and War! I guess life throws too many curveballs because as it stands, my summer is practically over meaning I'm going back to the burden of AP classes, sports, and a shitload of schoolwork that makes me forget shit more than I learn it, so I'll have to fight my stories in some way. I felt really bad because this was at one point my most important story and look at me! I've resorted to taking this damn long to update! (Don't even get me STARTED on ABC's! I feel so bad for that story too, but that one has a separate explanation.) So once again, I'm so completely sorry you guys. I hope you don't virtually kill me or blow me to bits with all the shit on the internet for taking so long. Either way, I'm happy you came by to read again after all this time! So:_

Thanks for reading, and review please?

_Xoxo, Kiki


End file.
